


《筝不归》

by sandynoer



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《筝不归》

《筝不归》  
序  
“我们为什么要善良啊？”  
“善良是你的盾，能力是你的刀。有盾做掩护，你就可以用刀报复伤害过你的人。”  
“盾那么重，我同时拿着刀盾，就挥不动刀了。”  
“可是如果没有了盾，那谁都可以来伤害你了。”  
“那我还怎么报仇呢？”  
“……”  
“人活着不报仇，难道要等天道轮回吗？”  
壹  
柳眀爵第一眼看到燕绝，便知道他一定会成为一个大人物。  
势如刀锋而内敛，傲志凌云而不显。  
那不是一个边关莽夫该有的气势。  
便是得知他年纪轻轻就已是掌管万人的少将。柳眀爵也认为，燕绝的前途定不会止步于此。  
柳眀爵开始估量，柳家派出他来与燕绝接触是何用意。究竟是高攀还是贬低。  
直到燕绝走到他的面前。  
……咦？  
咦咦咦——？？？  
贰  
好可爱！！  
柳眀爵也不知道自己为什么会用这个词形容一个奔三的男人。  
但就是好可爱！！  
燕绝本就是极为标准的倒三角体型。腰高腿长肩不宽，长发羽冠玄甲加身，通体匀称，远看是说不出的俊朗。  
但是远看一米九，近看一米七。  
所有的锋利瞬间都变成了精致。  
除了可爱你还有别的形容词吗？没有吧没有吧？  
柳眀爵心里的小貂竖起身子在扭腰，他第一次对一个男人产生了想要亲亲抱抱举高高的冲动。  
“……柳大侠？”  
嗯哼是本大侠没错但是我更想听你叫我哥哥。  
“柳大侠？”  
“唉！唉唉！！燕少将是吧？久仰久仰！哎呀柳某真是早就听闻少将年少有为……”  
“噗嗤……”  
柳眀爵看着他笑了，便一时忘了所有言语。只见燕绝微微遮掩了自己上翘的嘴角，说笑间眉目柔和。  
“柳大侠莫见怪，只是大侠这般……让我想起一个故人。”  
柳眀爵心底咯噔一响。  
之后，却是怎么都问不出有关于这个故人的半个字了。  
叁  
柳眀爵怎么可能轻易放弃呢？  
毕竟柳家家训便有坚韧不拔不耻下问周公吐脯务实求真等优良传统，就冲柳眀爵心底那点对八卦的向往，他都是要打破沙锅问到底的。  
再说了，燕绝本来就是苍云堡派来霸刀山庄监督兵甲武器进度顺便友好访问的。他柳眀爵那么热情好客一河朔好汉，陪吃陪玩儿顺便陪个睡怎么了？  
燕绝来的突然，霸刀山庄一时摸不准是哪个派系授意。便要求柳眀爵缠住燕绝，绝对不让燕绝探到山庄内的秘辛。  
柳眀爵便是仗着这点，逮着燕绝可劲儿灌酒。  
奈何燕绝这个家伙跟苍云的大部分士兵一样不爱讲话。礼貌是礼貌，你说什么他都认真倾听。喝醉了咕咚一下就倒下睡了，半夜梦话也不会说，呼噜也不会打。  
就在柳眀爵开始斟酌，这个八卦到底值不值得自己付出肝的代价时。燕绝松口了。  
肆  
那个故人，是燕绝的师妹。  
燕绝一说柳眀爵就明白了。像他们这种大门派的弟子，师从名人，却不真正是名人在教的。门派宗师亲自教导的只有大弟子，而他们下面这些半是弟子半是门人的徒弟，都是大徒弟教小徒弟，小徒弟教小小徒弟。也不怕教不好，毕竟师父领进门，修行都还得看个人。  
但这种同门之情却是亲密，师兄师姐差不多就是小辈的半个师父。若是师弟师妹实在年幼，师兄师姐都已经算半个爹妈了。  
燕绝的那个师妹就是特别小，年龄小体型也小。燕绝当上将军时师妹还只有八九岁，站起来只到师燕绝腰带这么高。长的挺可爱，还特别特别粘人。  
可燕绝哪会带孩子啊？他就跟带兵一样把师妹带着。训练严苛，师妹跟不上就要挨骂。另一个大些的师弟看不下想护着，燕绝还要连着师弟一块儿骂。  
师妹还挺争气的，师兄那么凶也没哭过鼻子。也确实是有天赋，小小年纪能跟苍云堡大部分校尉打成平手。  
师妹那么优秀，负责管教和保护她的燕绝还挺骄傲的。  
但燕绝最终却没有保护好她。  
师妹在城墙下被人迷晕带走了。  
听闻有人看见是附近氏族官员的家丁，平时没少干这种奸杀绑架的事。碍于其权势，许多人都是敢怒不敢言。  
没人知道那一天一夜发生了什么。  
那时燕绝在前线杀敌，师弟被派往太原。等他们闻讯赶回来的时候，师妹已经屠尽那氏族狗官满门，被师父逐出师门，成了江湖上远近闻名的疯狗。  
伍  
疯狗之名，听者胆寒，闻者惊心。  
燕绝提起时脸上却满是痛惜与悔恨，依稀可见昔日对师妹的怜爱。  
或许在平时，柳眀爵还会思考燕绝刻意提起这么个江湖毒瘤，是为了表面身份立场，还是企图威慑柳家。  
但是现在，这个燕绝埋在心底的故事是被自己亲手灌醉，再血淋淋地剖出来的。  
而就在听完这个故事前，柳眀爵还坚定地把她当做自己的假想敌。并心安理得地享用着因为她的苦难，换来的燕绝难得的温柔。  
于心何忍？  
柳眀爵看着燕绝痛苦的样子心里不是滋味，哪里还想得到那么多？只忙不迭地安慰燕绝，说师妹也知道你们不是有心，世事如此人各有难。天道造化弄人，人何能无过？  
“我倒宁愿她恨我。”  
燕绝也不知听进去没有，说这话更像是自言自语。  
“七年，她该变成了什么样子，才会七年都不肯回到我身边。不肯让我见她一面。”  
说完竟是醉了，一睡不醒。  
柳眀爵因着这事，彻夜未眠，直到临晨才昏昏睡去。  
却不料醒来时，被管家告知。苍云一行对生产进程和热情款待都十分满意，此番感激不尽。只是天下没有不散的宴席，军令急切，须速回返，待到来日贵山庄回访，燕某定当厚报。  
燕绝走了。  
柳眀爵恍恍惚反应过来，自己这是被人当树洞使了。  
陆  
“不行，我坚决不同意。”  
这是燕绝回到雁门关这两个时辰内说的最多的一句话。  
没别的原因，师弟薛河不知上哪儿找了个小伙伴，是个丐帮。比他师兄还高，比他师兄还壮。薛河没资格也没资本给人申领来使营帐，便腼着脸来央师兄，同意他的小伙伴和他睡一个帐子。  
燕绝要同意明天就该给师弟准备嫁妆了。  
而且。  
师妹撒娇那还赏心悦目，师弟撒娇？像什么样子？  
燕绝眼看双手抱拳不断作揖的薛河，身后好像长出了尾巴，摇得跟那中秋的锅盖盾牌一样圆。  
真特么目不忍视。  
燕绝又把视线挪到那丐帮身上，迟疑片刻，叫出了他的名字。  
“术灯？”  
丐帮没想到那么快就被识破了身份，迟疑片刻还是应了下来。  
“你师父知道你特么想睡老子师弟……那屋吗？”燕绝随手招了信鸽，任那信鸽卧在自己的羽冠上咕咕叫唤。“信不信我现在叫你师父来打你屁股？”  
“能一只信鸽唤来我那多年隐世的师父。别说是打屁股，就算是掉脑袋我也是感激您的。”  
燕绝嗤笑一声，把那信鸽挥退。  
“多年不见，你小子还是那么能说会道……食宿的事情我会安排，我累了，你们出去吧。”  
柒  
刚走出燕绝的营帐，薛河就挂在了术灯的肩膀上。  
“树哥……”  
“竹，”术灯纠正了他的读音，才问他，“什么事？”  
“我怎么觉着我装可怜不管用啊。我长的也不丑啊，怎么我师兄看了就那么糟心呢……”  
“……男女有别吧。”  
“可别的同门女娃儿也不见得师兄有多喜欢啊。”  
“不一样的，那终究不是自己家的。”术灯好言相劝。“你和你师妹都是燕将军看着长大的，终究要偏疼一些。你要像跟我一样，跟你师兄好好说说话，一起喝一宿的酒。你师兄没准就高兴了。”  
没错，术灯和薛河早就睡在一块儿了。  
不如说术灯就是趁着燕绝不在的时候来的。薛河这个好兄弟，少年时候没了师妹，师兄又是那么一副阴郁的模样。离了人他就总是一副惴惴不安的样子，活像追自己尾巴的大狗。  
薛河不安的样子就是陷入沉思，虽然熟如术灯也不知道他那盆大脑壳里的面片儿汤脑子究竟能不能做到思考这种高难度动作。但术灯就总是担心他哪天一个想不通，脑子一轴就干出什么傻事儿。  
不到一柱香的时间，薛河结束了他的思考。  
“树哥”  
“竹，啥事儿？”  
“你先回去睡吧。我师兄这么老久的还没睡——我去闹一闹他。”薛河起身，指了指燕绝的帐篷。  
“免得他又想到什么七的八的，自己闷着难过。”  
捌  
师妹走前，和薛河曾有个约定。  
那就是如果看到燕绝一个人呆的太久了，他们俩就蹿出来，闹一闹他。  
燕绝是薛帅收留的第一批难民，来到雁门关时就已经是很有心事的年纪。仇恨，悲哀和孤寂，他们那一代人，注定要比薛河他们背负的多。  
现在会撒娇爱粘人的师妹不在了。这种讨嫌又不得不做的事，薛河做起来，实在是有些黔驴技穷。  
薛河站在门口，深呼吸一次，又深呼吸一次。憋着这股劲儿，闯了进去。  
“师兄。”气鼓鼓的薛河看起来格外愤懑。“你是不是对术灯有什么意见？”  
“……什么？”  
燕绝简直被他问懵了。  
不是？他能对术灯有什么意见？  
术灯是嘲风名号、太原分舵下的弟子。出师门第一战便是在杏花村，与经常委派到太原的薛河差不多是一起长大的。燕绝说是不认识，当初术灯与薛河称兄道弟，身份还被燕绝层层排查过。查下来术灯身世清白，为人忠义又机敏，在薛河一群轴脑子的哥们儿里，术灯还算燕绝比较欣赏的了。  
老子唯一的意见就是他居然想上你好吗？  
可是这话说不出口啊。  
这相关方面的教育，燕绝他爹妈没教过，薛帅教官也没教过。事到如今，燕绝还没想好怎么跟薛河亲切又不含歧意地解释清楚，并保证这小哥俩不反目成仇。  
苦心竭力居然成了你小子兴师问罪的理由了吗？  
燕绝的心底突然踊跃出一股“我家小孩叛逆期”的无力感，越看师弟越绝望。  
薛河他也好为难啊，什么叛逆期啊他都二十好几了他就根本没经历过好嘛？还不是为了转移师兄的注意力？师兄我是真的爱你啊，没有贴心小棉袄贴吊老棉裤就不行了吗？  
等等这么一想还真挺绝望的……  
可是箭在弦上不得不发，燕绝就看薛河泪湿了双眼摇起了尾巴，却还是声嘶力竭地吼道。  
“究竟是什么让你怀疑起了我们花圈一样的友情？！我们在太原相识后同甘共苦那么多年，将来还有可能一起游走江湖！你怎么能——”  
“……等等。”  
“唔？”  
“你刚刚说什么？再说一遍？”  
“究竟是什么让你怀疑起了我们花圈一样的友情——”  
“停。”燕绝打了个响指。“解释一下，什么叫‘花圈一样的友情’。”  
“永远盛放至死不渝，下了地狱也要烧了带下去。”  
……薛河这文化水平啊，燕绝脑壳痛。  
“……行吧你继续。”  
然而这么一茬，薛河忘记自己说到哪儿了。  
要说这闹师兄师妹当年也是给他支过招的。一问二诈三吼四走。可是他刚刚说到哪儿了呢？刚刚声音那么大应该是在吼了吧但是接下来该说什么了……  
什么都想不起来的薛河选择先摇尾巴。  
“你是傻的吗？”  
燕绝终于被逗笑了，手一挥就骂道：“快滚！”  
是的长官遵命长官。  
薛河摇着尾巴就麻利地滚了出去。  
玖  
薛河回到帐营的时候，术灯在写一封信。  
“写啥呢？”薛河扑到术灯背上，用自己的毛寸蹭他的脖子。“写信给你师父啊？”  
“对啊，写给师父他老人家啊。”  
术灯一点也不怕薛河看。薛河不识字儿，全搁他眼前他也看不懂。  
术灯突然想使坏，抽出一张贴薛河脸上。叫他帮自己看看措辞。  
薛河鼻子高挺，首当其冲地沾了一点浓墨。忙不迭地推术灯的手，一双圆眼还凑着往鼻尖上看。见术灯笑就知道是中招了，羞恼地闹说你看我今晚不把你踹下炕去。  
“你舍得啊？”  
术灯把手往薛河脸上一贴，那冰凉的手指冻的薛河打了个哆嗦。薛河连忙把他的手掰下来揣进怀里，还一边骂他那么冷都不知道先去暖床，成天袒胸露乳的，就不怕……就不怕老了生不出孩子。  
好，好，我的错。  
术灯揉着他怀里那对柔韧的胸肌，眼里全是笑。  
丐帮服饰敢做成那个样子自有他的道理。丐帮功法本就具有极其阳刚的内力，便是在霜雪天中不着片缕也不会感到寒冷。两个拳套又那么厚实，若不是术灯刻意摘下来，又抑制内力，他的手怎么会凉？  
反倒是薛河，没有内力体温又高。晚上没炕头睡就直打哆嗦，不出半个时辰必钻术灯的被窝。  
对，薛河对术灯会拥有花圈一样的友谊，不说全部，但至少也有大部分是建立在术灯温暖的肉体上的。  
术灯不是不知道，只是不在乎。  
能够每天抱着喜欢的人入睡，谁还会在乎那种子虚乌有的事？  
只不过，现在这种好事即将被喜欢的人他哥所破坏。术灯捏着薛河的奶子思考着，或许他应该做些什么了。  
拾  
薛河失去暖床宝的第三天，术灯想的办法奏了效。  
丐帮自有自己的信息渠道。燕绝前几日在霸刀山庄被某缠得脱不开身的事，术灯当然知晓。  
于是这天燕绝刚带人从前线巡逻回来，就被柳眀爵堵在了东径关外。  
柳眀爵笑嘻嘻，燕绝看着就脑壳疼。  
“燕将军前几日走的匆忙，柳某本想托燕将军带些物资，也没来得及带。”  
柳眀爵打马上前，以只有燕绝的声音在他耳边道。  
“实在失礼啊，陈其锦。”  
燕绝任他在肩头拍了两下，并不动声色。只令卫兵开关放行，又说有贵客远道而来，定要好生招待。  
那态度疏远，看得柳眀爵眯起了眼睛。  
拾壹  
燕绝不是什么难民，这是苍云堡老一辈的教官才知道的事情。  
陈家在战争还未开始的时候犯了大罪。皇上下令株连九族，燕绝的父母均遭斩首，燕绝这一代，罪不至死，便被贬到蛮荒。  
因为无亲无故，旁人很难判断燕绝是否忠贞。如今驻守边关，燕绝更是归顺亦可，反叛亦可。彻底翻脸，为复仇而投敌也无不可。是以燕绝如今位及将帅，手下的人却没太多亲信，也没有自己的驻地。倒也怪不得燕帅多疑。  
一言蔽之，燕绝这个将军，有一半是架空的。  
若不是如此，柳眀爵也不敢来招惹他。  
雁门关大多是孤兵寡将，但是对那种没有家亲来历清楚的将士，苍云堡还挺护着的。若是霸刀山庄的子弟敢玩弄他们的感情，少不得要被两边共同批判。燕绝就不一样了，燕绝这个罪臣之后，根本就是苍云堡送给霸刀山庄帮忙称斤度两的。  
如此大任，柳眀爵岂能不从？  
所有人都见柳眀爵笑嘻嘻地揽着燕绝入关，都当是他俩交情不错。又听之前跟去霸刀山庄的人说两人经常彻夜长谈，几个亲信也都放了心。  
薛河想扑，却被术灯揪住了后脖子。  
那是你师兄的小伙伴，你看你师兄那么多年，有过那么亲密的小伙伴么？你若现在扑上去，你师兄该不高兴了。  
很有道理的样子。  
薛河耷拉着耳朵缩了，过几天他又要去太原，也只有改天再去跟师兄报备。  
拾贰  
也幸亏是他没有跟过去。  
副官前去报信。燕绝把柳眀爵带到自己的营帐歇息，才一进门，柳眀爵便把他按在梁柱上，亲了上去。  
燕绝毫无防备，牙关失守。柳眀爵的舌头带着边关特有的浓烈酒香攻入他的口中，撕扯着他的唇瓣。唇齿厮磨良久。直到未完全合拢的帐帘吞没最后一丝雪光，两人落入黑暗，才慢慢分开。  
“……我不记得我们的关系有那么亲密。”  
柳眀爵闻言，又抱着他在他唇上咬了一口。反问。  
“我以为，我们已经亲密到可以进行下一步了。”  
燕绝不怒反笑，温和的模样实在不像一个能带兵打仗的将军。但与柳眀爵曾经见过的，平日里相处的模样，又没有什么不同。  
就是因此，柳眀爵才起了疑。  
燕绝，不，陈其锦身上有着大家氏族旁系子弟的一切特性。跟贵族直系子弟很像，但又不完全一样。这些细微的不同是本家嫡系子弟柳眀爵所不了解，也不曾了解的。但他看的出来，燕绝身上还保留着那种逼真的温和，周全的家教和大家族目光长远的智慧。  
但，陈其锦只是构成如今燕绝的一部分。  
陈其锦纵使再好，也是不能带兵打仗的。  
而即便是陈其锦要讨好谁，也不会像燕绝现在对柳眀爵这样宽容。  
柳眀爵是霸刀山庄授意，协助苍云堡考验燕绝是否忠心的人。燕绝只要不傻，就一定会来讨好他。  
但需要讨好到这种地步吗？  
遭到侵犯也不会反抗？  
是燕绝本来就对他有意思，还是太久不做这种事，业务生疏忘记分寸了？  
还有燕绝曾经提起过的，关于他师妹的事又是有何用意……  
柳眀爵看不透他。  
副官来报，掀开门帘的瞬间，燕绝推开了柳眀爵。  
柳眀爵看着他领口露出的那一小段脖颈，甚至想扼住他的喉咙，看看他是否会挣扎。  
拾叁  
当晚夜半，柳眀爵进了燕绝的营帐。  
燕绝检查完夜岗，刚刚回来睡下。没有准备汤婆子，铺盖冰得像被冻了一宿的玄甲。燕绝蜷成一团捂了半天才有睡意。又听到人进来，下意识便叫了一声。  
“……柳眀爵？”  
没人应声，但燕绝知道是他。  
“睡不着吗？抱歉……雁门关物资匮乏，我这里也没有取暖的炭盆。不过我这帐子要比别人多两层毡。你不介意的话，就跟我挤挤吧……”  
说着燕绝便真往里面挪，连带着裹身的被褥也让出了一半来。  
被子被掀开时涌入的寒气冻得燕绝直打哆嗦。所幸是柳眀爵身上很暖和，被抱住的瞬间，燕绝松了口气。  
“你很喜欢跟别人睡？”  
“不喜欢，冷，空气还不好。”燕绝听着柳眀爵的心跳，低声地回。“我努力挣得的军饷，可都拿来买这顶帐子了。”  
“谁来你都让跟你睡？”  
“拜托，谁敢大半夜进我帐子？也就师弟师妹小时候敢钻我被窝了，七八岁小孩儿跟个汤婆子似的。等我习惯了，他们又不肯来了，嘿……”  
“那你师弟师妹，也会对你做这种事吗？”  
燕绝还在想他说的什么事，便感觉一只大手伸进了他的里衣，握住了他身下最敏感的地方。  
燕绝想叫，可柳眀爵又吻住了他。想推开他的双手在拥抱时就已被束缚，便是双腿也被压制。无法蜷缩，也无法抻直。  
大而布满刀茧的手在他敏感的私处掏碾着，又把他的男根握在手心。套弄的同时不断揉搓着下面的肉丸，很快便让燕绝勃起，在强制的压迫下有了感觉。  
燕绝平时公务繁忙，一时也记不清自己有多久没有疏解。身子敏感，被把玩了几下便颤抖着射了出来，呼吸急促，倒像是在索求更多。  
这种失神脆弱的模样让平时极为得体的燕绝有了几分人气。柳眀爵心里怜爱，手上不断安抚，嘴里却还在羞辱他。  
“被我摸就那么舒服？你这坚持的……一柱香还不到啊。”  
“……差不多就行了吧，别人弄，总比自己弄要快些。”  
“还有别人帮你弄过？”  
“……没娶妻没恋爱的大老爷们儿，互相帮把手怎么了……”  
“那我要是现在上了你呢？”  
这话一出口，柳眀爵就知道自己唐突了。  
便是他平时混账，也不至于这般欺男霸女。柳眀爵柳家嫡子的身份摆在那儿，很少有人需要他亲自出手威胁。更别提要他带人在冰天雪地里追来，按在床上逼问。  
要是别人，指不定柳眀爵可能感觉很麻烦懒得动就算了。  
他还正想着燕绝是有什么本事能引人这般穷追不舍。燕绝便已过了这话带来的惊讶，像是听见晚辈的糗事般轻笑了一声。微热的气息喷在柳眀爵的锁骨上，挺翘的鼻尖擦过他的下颌，暧昧得已接近勾引。  
燕绝说：  
“你来啊。”  
拾肆  
燕绝是个雏儿。  
这是柳眀爵一下手便能确定的事。  
他是真的不知道男人承欢应该用哪里。柳眀爵逼他打开双腿之前，他手脚都不知道往哪里放。  
明明没有任何经验，却有胆子招惹他。  
是不知道男宠在床上是怎么死的吗？  
说是说，柳眀爵可不会干那种缺德事。对燕绝有所图，他药膏油脂都准备了最好的，唯恐伤着这个对自己毫无防备的人。  
所以他准备这些东西的时候是在想什么？他是料定燕绝不会反抗吗？  
还是说他一开始就想好准备用强了吗？  
柳眀爵越想越觉得自己禽兽。但手上还是毫不犹豫地把条状的油脂塞进燕绝的后穴里，借着不断融化溢出的汁水，将变小的油脂块越推越深。  
燕绝不是个纵欲的人，便是处于下位，也是极其隐忍。他侧躺着，一条腿被柳眀爵架在肩头。身体不能被进入的地方在被人不断打开，伸进手指，抽插搅拌。他却在抑制身体传来的不适与抗议，捂住嘴，不敢发出更多的声音。  
柳眀爵想逗他说话，他也确实这么做了。  
“你明天没事吗？”  
“怎……嗯……怎么了……”  
果然很好听。  
柳眀爵脸上带了笑，说：“我怕你明天腰疼起不来。”  
“……明天凌晨会有暴风雪，狼牙的主力还在中原。其他小族的散兵……唔嗯……不会在这种天气里蛮攻，明天……明天安排人巡逻就够——嗯啊——”  
柳眀爵的突然进入打断了燕绝。便是如此，那甜美而隐忍的呻吟也只吐出一半，剩下的全被埋进了被褥里，变成了低闷的粗喘。像粗糙的细麻，磨得人心痒痒。  
柳眀爵却因此不满，伸手便将燕绝的一臂扭在身后，要他露出脸来。粗大的肉棒不断挺入的同时，柳眀爵咬住了燕绝的耳朵。  
“叫出声来……不然，我跟操死人有什么区别。”  
燕绝听见这话，身体僵硬了片刻。  
只要他反抗。柳眀爵心想，只要燕绝挣扎，只要燕绝开口骂自己，或说一个不字。他就立刻停下来，停止继续犯下这不可饶恕的错误。  
但是燕绝没有。  
燕绝强忍过那阵疼痛，又像是逐渐平息了被羞辱的愤怒。他的身体，还是逐渐在他自发的控制中放松了下来。  
柳眀爵不知道自己是该哀其不幸，还是怒其不争。  
他只感觉到心头涌上一股莫名的怒火，促使他挺腰，在燕绝的哀鸣中完全进入了他的身体。同时还要在嘴里骂一句。  
“贱货。”  
拾伍  
那是一场不知该如何评价的性事。  
燕绝的身子骨固然坚韧，但比起从小练武的柳眀爵还是脆弱了很多。燕绝肌肉薄厚均匀，入手却微凉的身体总让柳眀爵想起西边送来的美玉。温凉油润，却不堪一击。  
他下面的小穴却不。  
充分扩张过的小穴已经足够湿软，可以毫不费力地吃下四根手指。深处却还带着处子的紧致，进得越深，就越能体会得到他身体的淫热。尽管燕绝的呻吟中带着痛苦和隐忍，柳眀爵还是相信，他能从中得到快感。  
身体内里的搏动和无法抑制的喘息。柳眀爵从未从燕绝身上体会过如此蓬勃的生命力，但又怕他因此透支，只小心翼翼地把他再次送上高潮。最后拔出来，抵在他的双腿间，射在他的股缝里。  
燕绝到最后也没能说出一句话，在柳眀爵的深吻中陷入了黑暗而温暖的沉眠。  
黎明，暴风雪如约而至。  
柳惊霜被帐外呼啸的风声唤醒。睁开眼，看见燕绝在往身上套他那件冷硬的铁衣。  
“不多睡会儿？”  
“已经比平时多睡半个时辰了。”实在是冷，燕绝带好发冠，捞过脑后的白绒毛捂住口鼻，等空气不再像冰渣子一样刺得鼻腔生疼，才放下来，继续穿衣服。  
“外面很冷，你困就多睡一会儿。”  
“你屁股不疼了？”  
燕绝听这荤话，笑得倒是坦然。  
“我是男人，我能对自己的身体负责。”  
“行吧。”  
柳眀爵却后悔，昨晚为什么没有把他操的合不拢腿。让他只要站起身，没有肉棒填塞的小穴就立刻流出精液来。  
拾陆  
燕绝一出营帐，薛河就扑到了他跟前。  
薛河抱了一大捆干柴来邀功，说晚上湿冷。他特地去捡了干柴来，让师兄晚上烧着暖屋子。  
他话还没说完，柳眀爵就掀开门帘走了出来。  
“谁啊？你副官吗？”  
“我师弟。”  
一旦有第三个人在场，燕绝就恢复了寡言。便是从小带大的师弟，他也只是伸手摸了摸狗头，便转身往校场去。  
术灯过来的时候，薛河沮丧得尾巴都夹了起来。  
“……看吧，那个人是你师兄的好朋友。他们的关系跟我们差不多。”  
“那个人也会陪师兄睡觉吗？！”薛河愤愤不平，跺着脚，手上却还紧紧抱着干柴。“师兄的床是我的！我的！不公平，明明是我先来的！我八岁就能给师兄暖床了！师兄床上还摆着我占位置的枕头呐！”  
……这孩子对陪睡觉的理解还很纯洁。  
术灯只能循循善诱。“你晚上睡觉手脚还得我帮你捂呢。你脚那么冰，你舍得拿来冻你师兄吗？”  
“……舍不得。”  
“那不就结了？你不如帮你师兄添些柴火，把屋子烘暖了。你师兄不就能多休息会儿了吗？”  
很有道理的样子，可是给师兄暖床的荣誉被剥夺这一点实在是耻辱。  
想了又想，薛河还是决定为了师兄委曲求全 。  
他耷拉着耳朵，轻轻摇着尾巴。向唯一一个知道自己失去师兄的暖宝宝这一身份的术灯求证：“你不会告诉别人吧？”  
嗯？啥？告诉别人你师兄被柳家的少爷上了吗？  
这事儿估计全苍云堡就只有你不知道了吧？  
尽管如此，术灯还是不忍心揭穿，只能满口答应，终于把伤心欲绝的小薛河哄走了。  
拾柒  
柳眀爵也有在好好履行考察燕绝的任务。  
因为突然亲密的关系，柳眀爵可以光明正大的出入燕绝的营帐。  
燕绝官不很大，身边也没有个随侍的人。他的帐子里十年如一日的乱，信件随手丢，被子也从来不叠。灯油用完了，若没有要紧事，他能连着好几天都不点灯。  
燕绝屋里的信件也没有什么东西，大多是前线的军报和他营里士兵的收支用度，还有别人送到他手里，托他转交的家书。  
燕绝也有私信。对方似乎是来自南边儿某个江湖上的朋友。不时有书信来往，通篇都在讨论，如何照顾一个可爱的师妹。还有师妹生气了该怎么哄。  
柳眀爵连见几封，落款都是知名不具。  
军人，尤其是名将常是如此。为了不牵连家人朋友，家书私信都写的是这种无头信。没有落款没有地址，请熟识的江湖信使派送，这样即便信件被敌人截获，也无法依信件所指迫害他人。  
钻进燕绝帐子里取暖的江湖信使，也向柳眀爵证实了这件事。  
信使还说，至今为止，能进燕绝帐子的只有四个人。  
信使，柳眀爵，燕绝他师弟，还有燕绝自己。  
或许以前还有燕绝的师妹，但信使年轻，她说她也没有见过燕绝那个传说中的师妹。只说燕绝连自己的副官都信不过，柳眀爵还是她所见过的第一个，燕绝信任的外人。  
信使从别的苍云士兵口中听说的燕绝有过师妹，却并不知道燕绝的师妹就是疯狗。  
再加上燕绝信不过的副官。  
柳眀爵总觉得这其中有什么蹊跷。  
柳眀爵想过从师弟薛河入手，但薛河不喜欢他不说。这个普通的苍云士兵身边，居然有隐元会派的眼线。  
最终还是得问燕绝。  
结果因为柳眀爵突然闯入，燕绝被吓醒的同时还碰翻了茶盏。冷掉的茶水浸毁了他面前的信，燕绝怎么挽救，也再看不清上面的字迹。  
柳眀爵一看落款，又是那个知名不具。  
几乎是想想就知道信里会写些什么，但燕绝乐在其中。柳眀爵也知道自己随口安慰很不礼貌。纠结半天反而说出了更不礼貌的话来。  
怎么这么不小心？  
……太暖和，不小心睡着了。  
是，燕绝屋子里暖和了。柳眀爵为他添了炭盆，添了灯油。  
燕绝不适应这样的温暖，也不适应柳眀爵的存在。  
柳眀爵突然疯狂嫉妒起那个知名不具的朋友，嫉妒燕绝的师妹，甚至嫉妒那个年轻的信使。  
为什么他们能在燕绝心里占据那么大的位置。为什么他们的来去会对燕绝产生那么大的影响。为什么他们能那么早遇见燕绝，知道天下还有燕绝那么好的人存在。  
……不过没关系。  
至今为止，能把燕绝按在桌边操到高潮不止的，也只有他一个而已。  
拾捌  
之后，他们俩又做过几次。  
却没有哪次像第一次那么痛苦了。  
柳眀爵食髓知味，慢慢找到了能让燕绝打开身体的诀窍。燕绝喜欢被动，对疼痛也是来者不拒。柳眀爵大胆地用他来尝试各种姿势，没有一次不让燕绝在濒临窒息的快感中泄了身子。  
有趣。  
燕绝从不抱怨，也不会在这种近乎虐待的性爱中求饶。却也不迎合，身体对柳眀爵不时的羞辱会有反应。  
甚至，下了床，对柳眀爵也不会过分亲昵。  
这就实在很有趣了。  
柳眀爵本以为他是在图谋什么，现在看来，他倒像是在享受这种关系。又不愿承认，柳眀爵若是问起，他老是不置可否地反问，说，你觉得呢？  
说一次被操一次，操到腿软得下不了床。屁股里夹着男人的精液，被柳眀爵掰开双腿用温水清洗后，又重新灌满。  
燕绝总是被折腾到受不了了才松口，承认，我确实是有事想求你。  
什么事？  
现在不能说。  
柳眀爵可不管他所求何事，也不管他愿不愿说。有所图谋就要有所付出，燕绝至少得有所表示。但燕绝一个光杆将军，根本拿不出什么能让柳家少爷眼前一亮的东西来。  
他所能做的，也只有床上讨好了。  
拾玖  
又是一个风雪天的夜里，燕绝被柳眀爵从床上拽起来。双手反绑在身后，脖子里戴上一个宽厚的项圈，连嘴里都被填进一个镂空的木球。显然，是在把他当性奴看待。  
柳眀爵也没刻意去准备这些东西，那项圈是山庄里训练大型犬用的。新的，柳眀爵在随车携带的零散物件里找到它时还带着浓浓的皮革味儿。  
也是鬼使神差，本来想找个小玩意儿送燕绝的柳眀爵拿起了它，用雪洗了洗就套住了睡得迷迷糊糊的燕绝。  
居然合适。  
燕绝还没完全清醒，木球塞进嘴里时，他还在无意识地舔柳眀爵的手指。  
柳眀爵当即狂性大发，拽着项圈上的缰绳把他拉到自己身上。  
“自己坐上来。”  
手臂被绑住，无法支撑起上身的燕绝直接摔到柳眀爵的腿间。那根曾数次侵入他体内的肉柱就贴在他脸旁，隔着布裤，在男人胯下撑起了一顶帐篷。  
燕绝无法用手，嘴里也被填了东西。只能依靠慢慢的磨蹭解开柳眀爵的裤子，粗热的肉棒直接弹到他脸上，他却起不了身。只能趴在柳眀爵的腿上，任凭无法吞咽的口水从嘴角和口球的镂空中流出来。  
柳眀爵在他做到一半的时候就把手伸到了他的后面，掀开他的里衣，用凝固的脂条扩张他的后穴。  
香脂凝成的脂条一边插入一边融化，蹭过燕绝体内的敏感点，又滑进深处。柳眀爵的手指也只是浅浅地在入口处抽插，那种若有若无的快感弄得燕绝头皮发麻。他翘起屁股迎合，想要被深入，手指却也跟着后退，只不断开合着撑开穴口，不肯再进入半分。  
小穴被调教得越发松软，含不住的汁水顺着股沟流淌了下来。坠在燕绝勃起的性器上，又热又痒。燕绝想在床铺上蹭蹭聊以慰藉，却又被提起身子，掐着腰，送到那根挺立的刑具上去。  
之前无论玩什么花样，燕绝都是被按倒插入的一方，粗大滚烫的肉棒不容抗拒的一插到底。根本不会像现在这样，顶在穴口，被小穴贪馋流出的水淋得湿透，却毫无动静。  
穴里还未完全融化的脂块还在四处流窜，饱含着油脂的感觉直让燕绝感觉里面空荡荡的，又叫他两腿发软。只能被柳眀爵握住腰肢，自己乖乖坐下去，把粗大的刑具一点点吞进小穴。  
燕绝本来就瘦，骑跨的姿势显得他的腰肢更窄。柳眀爵扶着他不敢放手，更不敢用力，生怕手上力气重了，燕绝整个人断成两截。  
燕绝也不敢看，他只穿了一身洗的发白的里衣，这样跪着吞吃肉棒的样子有多下作。在柳眀爵一直注视着他的眼中倒映得清清楚楚。  
燕绝只看了一眼就闭上了眼睛，连带着下面的小穴也不断夹紧，吸得柳眀爵差点把持不住。转而一巴掌打在燕绝的屁股上，骂道。  
“还不自己动，等我伺候你吗？”  
绵密的疼痛带来的更多是羞耻，燕绝闷哼了一声。跪起酸软的腿努力支撑起身体，用酥软可口的小穴款待那粗鲁的客人。  
但白天刚刚忙碌了一整天，燕绝体力不支，动作只慢不快。便是越做越深，也逐渐无法缓解他身体里的瘙痒。  
把他半夜弄起来，又不喂饱他。燕绝越想越委屈，眼眶一热，竟是哭了出来。  
脖子里的项圈猛地收紧，身下的巨物顶进最深处。猛烈的快感差点让燕绝把口球咬碎，柳眀爵摘下口球丢到了地上，反手扣住他的后颈，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。  
“我最后给你一次机会。你不说，明天就跟我回霸刀山庄。”  
“我有的是办法收拾你。你这辈子除了浪叫，什么都不用说了。”  
若燕绝不是这种打一下动一下的性格，柳眀爵也并不想这样逼迫他。  
燕绝会求他什么？  
加官进爵？成家立业？又或是找回他那个失去已久的师妹？  
柳眀爵都想过，甚至想到了具体应该怎么做。  
只等燕绝稍稍匀静了呼吸，偎在耳边低声地道。  
“……救救我。”  
“柳眀爵，求你，救救我……”  
柳眀爵被这意味不明的哀求激怒，按倒燕绝便是一夜欢好。  
便是夜里再淫乱，第二天燕绝也是卯时三刻起床。  
柳眀爵跟他一同出的门，收拾行李，准备绳索。只等燕绝巡逻回来便以叛徒的名义把他绑回霸刀。  
燕绝却没有回来。  
贰拾  
燕绝巡逻的队伍在关外遇见了狼牙流兵。  
这组流兵在古战场附近扎营，因为连日的暴雪损失了不少粮草，便打算到东径关去劫掠。没想正面遇上了燕绝的队伍，被打的落荒而逃。  
以燕绝的功夫，打这种流兵简直绰绰有余。然而队里有新兵，燕绝为了护着他们，被流矢射伤腹部。  
本以为打退这波流兵便暂时无事。燕绝遣副官回雁门关通知军师，请军师加强东径关的防守。自己身上有伤，便慢行其后。  
哪想半路突然杀出了一群江湖人。  
这群江湖人打着问天阁的名号而来，一出现便追着燕绝而去。燕绝看他们的目标是自己，便引了他们东径雪岭的地方逃。其旄下士兵回雁门关找人来救，只在雪岭深处找到了正被野兽分食的战马。  
燕绝生死未卜。  
柳眀爵闻讯，惶恐之余，又觉一切疑点明朗开来。  
燕绝为罪臣之后。如今位及将帅，朝廷里的人为了不让他建功立业重返朝堂，肯定会对他痛下杀手。而燕绝领军数年，军功无数，他难免会在狼牙军的悬赏名单之中。  
至于问天阁，问天阁本来就是臭名昭著的江湖毒瘤帮会。其明面上管事的，就是疯狗。  
最寒心不过是疯狗想要师兄性命。但就算她不想要，躲着师兄不愿相见。也难免她帮会中有想要出头的人要杀了燕绝向疯狗示好。  
要杀燕绝的人，说是数以万计，也毫不为过。  
燕绝的副官是唯一可能出卖他行踪的人，最亲近的师弟也被隐元会的人盯上。燕绝若不是自觉死期将近，也不会向柳眀爵这个才认识了半年不到的人求救。  
然而柳眀爵出面所能担保的，也不过是保证燕绝不会被苍云堡处死。  
朝廷迫害，江湖买命，闺怨私仇，落井下石。对燕绝虎视眈眈的人结下一张天罗地网。若要保他性命，还真不如把他绑回河朔，终生监禁。  
最终棋差一着。  
而今，燕绝只能等待。  
等柳眀爵来救他，或是等待死亡。  
燕绝唯一求过柳眀爵的事，便是求柳眀爵为他收尸。  
柳眀爵一想到这点，便觉五脏六腑如撕裂般疼痛。忙下令派人寻找燕绝的踪迹，又联系江湖名门，逼问天阁交人。  
此去不易，凶多吉少。  
贰拾壹  
师妹要杀师兄这件事，无论术灯说多少次，薛河都不愿相信。  
师妹是任性了点，脾气也坏了点。但师妹是绝对不会想要杀师兄的。说的多了，薛河就非要见她一面，亲自问她，为什么要绑架师兄。  
术灯甚是为难。  
一来疯狗本就疯疯癫癫，她还认不认得薛河都难说。跟她那样的人，更是没有什么道理可讲。若是惹恼了她，恐怕薛河都会有生命危险。  
二来疯狗向来神出鬼没，想要绕过问天阁联系疯狗谈何容易？  
可是薛河要啊，摇着尾巴央着术灯无论如何一定要啊。  
术灯混迹江湖多年，并不是全无办法。只是再三要薛河保证，绝不干任何可能危及自身的事之后，才出手联络。  
他们赌得不错，疯狗也是会念旧情的。  
不过两日，术灯接到回函。疯狗约他们三日后，在长安内城梨子树下一见。  
贰拾贰  
倒不是术灯一个大男人会怕了疯狗，而是盾萝这种生物本来就莫名其妙。  
现在的小女孩吧，大多都觉得自己是小猫咪小可爱小甜心小仙女。盾萝就不一样了，她觉得她是你爹。  
不仅如此，她们还通常觉得她们是全天下的爹。只是大部分盾萝碍于情面不好说出来。但就和全天下的纯阳都觉得自己帅一样，她们心里就是这么想的，并觉得理所当然。  
而疯狗燕引就是那大部分之外的小部分。  
她不但说，她还会动手证明给你看。  
两人如约到达长安，梨子树下却不见人影。术灯来不及提醒薛河防备，树上突然倒挂下一个一身黑甲的短发女孩儿，冷不丁就探着脑袋在薛河额头上磕了一下。那声音，听得旁人都脑门儿疼。  
“师妹！”  
薛河喜出望外，伸出手要抱她下来。燕引却不依，翻身就骑到薛河肩膀上。不仅如此，还抻着一对小爪子揉薛河的短毛。  
“叫爸爸。”燕引义正言辞地威胁道。“不然揪掉你的白毛毛。”  
这威胁敷衍得，别说是揪掉白毛毛了。常年穿着新兵制服的薛河压根就没白毛毛。燕引抓着手中都，不过是两根辫子。  
“好好好，爹爹爹。哎哟我的小爹……”  
薛河哪还顾得上什么白毛毛，只护着燕引别让她摔下来磕着。  
师兄妹俩胡闹，术灯看的是胆战心惊。  
燕引还穿着苍云朔雪的那套旧式制服，靴子后面两大条马刺就横在薛河脖子上。只要她一动，立刻便能割断薛河的喉咙。  
也是术灯盯得太紧，燕引回头看了他一眼。便只需这一眼，就叫人肝胆寒彻。  
疯狗燕绝的凶残绝对是名符其实的。  
她杀人都是以人全家作为单位。而且理由往往都十分任性，什么为了抢个姑娘啦，为了抢份点心啦。又或许根本不为什么，就仗着她是个小孩儿胡作非为。  
有传言是，干脆点，朝她一跪叫声爹指不定还能保命。要是她杀瘾上头，能不能留活口也难说。  
现在燕引看着倒是清醒，收回目光就把双腿垂在薛河胸前。反倒是薛河没觉出半分不对，握住她的小腿让她骑大马，还边走边与她说话。  
这心眼儿大的呀。  
术灯总算是松了一口气。一抬头发现燕引又在看他，倒是没了那逼人的气势，还吐舌头对他略略略。  
你失宠喽～我师兄有我就不要你喽～  
嘿这小屁孩儿——  
——若不是方才才被震慑，术灯几乎可以相信，这只是个没有任何杀心的普通女孩儿。  
贰拾叁  
问天阁狡兔三窟，行踪诡秘。是以作孽多年，朝廷与江湖义士多次围剿都不能伤其项背。  
其中人士更是自由散漫。散漫到燕引根本就不知道燕绝被人追杀一事，更不知道做这件事的人是谁。  
一问三不知。  
术灯简直不知道说她什么，反倒是薛河在说好话。说不是师妹干的就好，师妹不知道就好。  
这还好吗？  
薛河你还记得你的最初目标吗？  
这还不好办？燕引打了个响指，我们去问二当家不就好了吗？  
就和大部分人都不知道华夏第二极北之地是哪儿一样。疯狗燕引这个标靶太醒目，很多人都不知道问天阁的二把手是谁。  
但据燕引自述，自己从来都是个三不管的甩手掌柜。而问天阁从布兵采买结盟反目，到她的衣食住行珠钗环佩，事无巨细，都是由这个二把手一手包办。  
这并不奇怪，许多集体组织都是如此经营。其明面上的老大只是个牌坊，真正的掌权人隐居其后。掌权人们在私底下争权夺利分庭抗礼，又或是一人独大挟天子以令诸侯。而老大这个牌坊反而没有多大实权，甚至只是个傀儡，根本说不上话。  
但燕引的这个二当家，就引人深思了。  
“大小姐。”  
一入暗巷，此声不绝于耳。  
薛河与术灯见了无数人，或明或暗，或跪或拱。只见燕引从眼前走过，便行一礼，让三分。余下七分碍于闹市之中不便施受，却是看都不敢抬眼看。  
燕引是一概不理，越走越入腹地，这规矩便越重。行至中庭，更是直接跪拜的都有。  
倒显得燕引不像个傀儡，更像个君王。  
燕引是无礼惯了，就仗着别人了解她。一入大院，问都懒得问，就自有人向她禀报。二少爷在帮会大厅宴客，已等候大小姐多时了。  
燕引要来时便有人去通报。燕引蹦蹦跳跳地进帮会大厅时，里面的人已跪了一地。正当中的是个黄衣束发的藏剑男子，单膝跪着，笑嘻嘻地道。  
“知道大小姐今儿个有客，特地把几位当家的都请来。正想好好摆上一桌，可巧您就来了。”  
几位管事的也只是单膝跪着，辈分老的人不跪，却也鞠身而立，礼数周全。对此，燕引自然也报以笑脸。  
“我哥呢？”  
“请来了，这会儿想必已经在路上——”  
他的话没能说完，燕引抬脚就踩在了他的膝上。  
这踩的可比踢的更狠，燕引穿的是钢底军靴，半个脚掌踩在他护膝的手背上，鞋跟上的马刺直接刺进了他的皮肉里。  
藏剑男子低声痛呼，厅内瞬间鸦雀无声，便是有人跪下，也不敢发出声音。  
突然发难的燕引还是那幅笑模样，可出口的，已然是逼问。  
“谁让你去的？”  
贰拾肆  
“我被逐出师门八年之久，自觉有愧。其间不敢联系师门兄长，唯恐玷污了师长名声。”  
“你倒好，不由分说便从战场上把我师兄请来。闹得雁门大乱，半个师门都在寻人。一打听，全知道是问天阁干的好事。”  
“你是觉得我疯狗燕引必须有人监护，这辈子断不了奶？还是嫌长兄如父的名声太好听？我疯狗一大恶人，不当拥有？”  
此刻厅中诸位，也许并非良善，却都尽数忠诚。  
至少在燕引看起来都是半疯了的时候，也没有人敢出来劝阻。背地里，有没有人敢传一句闲话。  
只跪在地上的藏剑男子，看自己的血已在地上洇出一片边缘圆润的镜面，还要腼着笑脸，恳求燕引。  
“……小姐，请大小姐息怒……”  
“叶逢渊，是不是我最近给你脸了？”  
燕引显然是不会善罢甘休。  
“你现在连我的家事都敢管，将来是不是还打算骑到我头上？”  
“小的不敢……”  
燕引却是没能逼问到最后。  
就在所有人都退避三舍时，薛河一步上前，把她抱了起来。  
“师妹，算了。”  
“我和术灯这就走。”  
燕引仿佛瞬间清醒，看着薛河满脸的难以置信。薛河却泰然自若，把她放下，还给她理了理裙摆。  
“如果你是这么个问法，你还是当我们没有来过吧。”  
闻言，厅中立起出鞘之声。  
毕竟很多人以为，今天薛河是来投诚的。  
问天阁从成立的那天起，就注定是个见不得光的组织。其名下驻地更是不能为外人所知。这个驻地今天能来多少人，将来就可以要多少人的命。如果不能保证来这里的人足够忠诚，那这个驻地还不如放弃。  
他们是不敢责备燕引的天真和轻信于人的。  
但杀一个人，总比改换阵地要容易的多。  
术灯已拔出打狗棍环护在侧，若真想全身而退，可以说是难于登天。  
也亏的是燕引不是随时都疯。  
便是自家师兄不愿，她也不强求。反扬起笑脸，说要送他们出去。  
只是走在半路，燕引想再求师兄抱抱，却再求不到了。  
贰拾伍  
一出长安，术灯险些打飞薛河的狗头。  
“你到底知不知道刚才有多危险？”术灯打了还不解气，拎起薛河就是一顿摇晃。“要不是你师妹送出来，那些人若要追究，我根本兜不住你！”  
“哎……哎哎，树哥，树哥你消消气……”  
“竹！”  
“好好好树……竹哥……”薛河被他推抵在树干上。术灯整整比他高半个头，又一改平时的迁就，竟也逼得薛河生出几分心慌来。  
“我那师妹我了解，她学苍云功法的时候有天生缺陷，就走了歪路。平时脾气不好的时候就要多些……人心性还是好的。”  
你师门好心性的人脾气不好就杀人全家？？？不是你家对女孩儿的教育是出了什么问题吧？？  
便是心里咆哮如风马，术灯还是抓住了重点。  
“……她走了歪路？”  
“嗯，极速单刀流。”薛河巴拉着术灯的手，试图逃脱这样的困境。“算是她自创的流派了吧……借着个子小，身子灵巧。把盾的使用率降低到极点，长时间处于持刀状态。燕引的行动速度，愤怒持续时间和积累速度都比我和师兄要强三倍以上。”  
“所以别人所说的‘疯’，其实只是怒气消耗不完而已。有没有危险，其实还是可控制，并且看得出来的。”  
这可是闻所未闻的事。  
术灯终于松手，薛河这么久才落地，脚下一软直接扑到了术灯怀里。  
便是如此，薛河也面不改色，甚至还在为燕引辩解。  
“……这也是没有办法的事情。你也知道的，女孩子力气小，本身就没有体力方面的优势。要求她们跟我们一样拿着盾牌去迎敌人的马蹄，基本上就等于送死……”  
术灯却捂住了他的嘴。  
“……竹哥？”  
“你不用跟我说那么多的。”术灯半搂着他，言语间有几分无奈。“你了解别人的情况，不代表你了解别人在想什么。有些事情并不是像你看上去那么简单。”  
“了解了别人的情况，不就能推断别人想什么了么？”  
薛河失笑道：“每个人想做什么都是有动机的，这动机取决于人的经历和情绪。只要摸清了后面两项，要做什么不是就能摸个八九不离十？”  
“那你知道我现在想做什么吗？”  
“……你……你你你竹哥你不会是想揍我吧……”  
术灯猛地揪住薛河的领口，薛河骇得闭上眼睛。却没有等来身上任何一处的疼痛，只等来了双唇上，些微柔软的触觉。  
薛河唇齿一颤，却没有完全合拢。这个吻也并未深入，只是在他闭眼的瞬间轻轻地触碰，而后远离。  
不敢再进一步。毕竟术灯非常清楚，在这种逾越之下，多年的兄弟情谊有多不堪一击。  
我喜欢你啊。  
术灯看着薛河茫然的眼神，知道自己现在必定什么都再藏不住。  
毕竟现在的他，在愤怒、焦急和混乱的心情下，迫不期待地想告诉这个自以为看穿人心的笨蛋。  
我喜欢你。  
薛河先是茫然，而后一脸恍然大悟。  
恍然大悟的薛河抱着术灯的脑袋吧唧就是一口。  
术灯：“？？？？？”  
“雾草你小子，我们多少年的兄弟了，亲一口你就想吓唬我？我们床都上过了，睡也睡一块儿了，我还怕你亲一下？？”  
“我回你一下够不够？不够就再亲一个！再亲一个够不够？？”  
薛河说着竟是真搂着他的脖子，跳着脚吧唧吧唧啃起来。没几下就把术灯脸上的失落啃没了。气的术灯把他的狗头揣进怀里揉，揉得薛河叽叽叫。  
薛河就是个笨蛋。  
他怎么能期待笨蛋能明白人的感情？  
贰拾陆  
叶逢渊裹了伤口，换了衣裳回来。便听人说，大小姐去了后院。  
燕引发了疯病以来，这心情就时好时坏。好的时候少，坏的时候神挡杀神。她无人可杀时，总一个人把气撒到后院里。除了叶逢渊，至今没有第二个人敢靠近。  
到了那后院一看，燕引已提着刀，砍了小半片树林。  
叶逢渊长叹一息，低声道。  
“大小姐啊。你再砍那梅子树，明年春天可就没糖渍梅子吃了。”  
燕引挥刀的动作一顿，劈下了小半颗山楂。  
“你砍死了山楂，冰糖葫芦也……”  
燕引砍向樱花。  
“夏天的樱桃毕罗……”  
燕引转刺桃花。  
“秋天的蜜桃糖水……”  
燕引冲向葡萄架。  
“冬天的葡萄干酥醪……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————滚！！！！”  
燕引狂性大发，拧身把刀掷向叶逢渊。那五尺的玄铁陌刀足有四十斤重，入地便短三分，把石板铸的地面劈出七尺长的裂缝，零零落落裂到叶逢渊足尖底下，才将将止住。  
叶逢渊却还是那幅笑模样，且说。  
“我就当您是在撒娇了。”  
“……你不滚我滚。”  
说罢，燕引拔了刀就走。所到之处旁人无不退避三舍，甚至有躲不及者，生生摔了个屁股墩儿。  
叶逢渊还在不紧不慢地跟人吩咐。让人去备些甜嘴儿的吃食，把他捎回来的大红袍也泡一壶。齐备了就送到小姐房里去，小姐吃了心情会好。  
这帮会领地是新买的，园里奴婢大多也是新教养的，哪里见过这种阵势？便是到了这会儿还在哆哆嗦嗦，只一两个看见那后花园里一片狼藉，想起自己的工作，就问二当家的：“那后院儿里的果树和地板……”  
“石板工房那边有切好的，树后山有树龄相近的。着人取来补上就行了。”  
“可便是现在种下，秋里也结不出果子……”  
“小姐发现不了的。根本不指望这些树结果子，不补好，下次小姐来祸祸什么？”  
奴仆语塞。  
二当家的不过二十有二，却跟了燕引整整五年。燕引的脾气他摸得一清二楚不说，还生生把这杀神惯出吃零食的毛病来。  
他一句吃甜食心情好能把燕引治的死死的，旁人却因此马屁拍到马脚上。掉了无数颗脑袋后，才知道醉翁之意不在酒，从此乖乖与二当家的交涉，对大小姐敬而远之。  
而就在听闻这种事后，叶逢渊还有心情让人在后院装个秋千。  
别人还能说点啥呢？  
这普天之下，真把燕引当个孩子看的，大概也只有他了。  
贰拾柒  
三日后，马嵬驿茂陵村。  
破旧的村院里来了群不寻常的客人。  
换句话说，自打皇帝逃到这儿来后，这昔日平静的小山村就已无所谓主，无所谓客了。  
皇帝住进空空寺，所随官员上千，无处安置。这些金锦衣玉食惯了的官老爷们便半买半抢地占了附近村民的住房。自那时起，村里出入的村民便少，家奴越多。  
等到狼牙追来，那些因做江湖人生意而聚集起来的村民都散去了。只余些走不脱的大族家奴，在此苟且偷生。  
虽是都是氏族官员，却是从没见过有今儿这位那么气派的了。  
通体漆黑的马车没有任何家徽。随侍的家丁就有几十人，也是一色的黑衣，令行禁止间没有任何言语。眨眼的功夫就将整座村庄包围。  
不像江湖名门，反而像是军队。  
倒也无人议论，因为这个村子，已经被肃清得只剩下一户人家了。  
这户人家，姓杨。  
这个杨家与江湖上的长歌门没有什么关系，倒与朝廷中的杨家关系匪浅。这些年杨家得志，他家鸡犬升天的人可不少，不说别的，这家当家的老爷就纳了十一房小妾。且都还自愿跟他的，不得宠的早被丢在长安了，也不知道长安城外乱坟岗里又埋了几个。  
如今他全家上下四十余口，家姓奴仆七八十个，倒是在院里跪了个整整齐齐。  
方才杨家老爷第六的个小妾被这阵势惊住，嘴没捂紧发出了两次哭声。便立刻被人拖出去，院内还在求情哭闹，那拖人的家丁就回来了，手上提着刀还滴着血。  
是故现下院里鸦雀无声，那襁褓里的小儿脸都憋紫了，亲娘也不敢让他发出半点声音。  
如此清静，那车上的贵客才将下来。  
黑衣玄甲，锦缎的披风包身。是有两分懒散，三分矜贵。余下的全是那硝烟战火血雨腥风中磨砺出的锋芒。  
只是看了来人相貌，杨家老爷立刻变了脸色。  
“……陈其锦！！”  
杨家老爷声嘶力竭地吼叫起来。  
“你好大的胆子！”  
“我杨驰！虽落魄至此！却也是当今天子脚下的三品朝廷命官！你怎敢……你怎敢——”  
“我有什么不敢？”  
燕绝一撩披风坐上家丁搬来的椅子。厚重的披风将想要阻拦他的杨家人挥退，又刚好将椅子铺满。不叫燕绝身上沾染半点的灰。  
“你当初诛我陈家九族的时候，我陈家不也有几个三品大员？”  
“一个靠女人上位的家族，却敢这么傲慢？”  
靠女人上位，这可是杨家的逆鳞。  
虽然许多杨家人自命前朝皇族，也有的自称杨广之后。但这些都无法反驳杨家如今是个全靠裙带关系维稳的家族。  
更何况大多数人并没有这般深有渊源的家世，修养极差。一听这话根本沉不住气。杨驰身子前扑。燕绝翘起的脚正好踩到他脸上。  
“怎么？前有高力士为鉴，杨大人这是要为我脱靴？”  
“如此大礼，陈某还真受不起。”  
“知道受不起！就不要折辱我的老父亲！”  
杨驰的长子与燕绝年纪相仿，眉宇间却还带有年轻人的朝气。一眼看去便知是个敢说敢做，义愤填膺之士。他扑上来扶着杨驰，倒还真是一幅父慈子孝的美景。  
只是，太没眼力。  
便是他抬起头的瞬间，燕绝身侧的家丁当即长刀出窍，如修枝叶一般地把那颗突出来的脑袋削去了。那带着长毛的肉球嘀哩咕噜地滚进人群，发髻散落。余下的枝干，尚且保留着搀扶之姿。  
这场景，千尸万骨才扶起来的燕将军看过无数遍，却没有哪一次能比这一次高兴。  
“我允许你站起来了？”  
长子本是自己亲自抚养的传位人，眼下一死。杨驰似乎就有了和燕绝拼命的理由。但一听这话，杨驰又觉得心里的盛怒平息了下去，腿上也没有了站起来的力气。  
传位人而已，哪有自己的命重要？  
隐元会买来的密报上说，陈其锦如今虽为万员之将，却无驻地，也无军衔。想来是边关官员也忌讳他是罪臣之后，不敢让他把屁股下的位置坐稳。  
陈其锦将位虚设却屡获军功，想来他也还是想回到中原。他将来想要为官，肯定还得需要朝中有人为他担保。今儿个来为难自己，肯定也是为了得到杨家的一票。  
今日就且许了他，等将来回到长安，再除他不迟。  
就在他低头盘算的这片刻，燕绝也看完了家丁递来的一本册子。像是自言自语一般说了一句。  
“名单上的倒是齐了，那就把这儿清理了吧。”  
清理？  
什么叫做清理？  
杨驰顿觉一股恶寒从脚下升起，片刻便冻得通体僵直。他像抓住救命稻草一样想抓住燕绝，没有得手。便膝行过去连声哀求，又拿不出什么筹码，只说一切好商量。  
“商量？”  
燕绝笑了。  
“你们只是我小妹的玩具而已，我为什么要和你商量？”  
“我杨驰为官一世，不说清廉无私，却也为国为民！你杀了我！就是杀了朝廷的左右手！杀了百姓的父母官！”杨驰见交涉无门，便歇斯底里地大喊起来。  
“你身为一国之将，犯下如此大错！你如何面对你的国家？！如何面对天下百姓？！”  
“家国天下？”  
燕绝看了他一眼，淡淡地道。  
“从唐王断了雁门粮晌，把安狗迎入国门时起。玄甲苍云就只有家仇，再无国恨了。”  
贰拾捌  
燕绝来的仓促，去也匆匆。  
百八十的黑衣队伍像是一群幽魂，穿堂而过，眨眼间又消失的无影无踪。于杨家上下，就像一场逼真的噩梦，还未来得及侥幸，就看见了长子横陈在地的尸身。  
杨驰惊魂未定，见此情此景，不禁悲从中来。老泪纵横之下发出了声嘶力竭的呐喊。  
“去！！去——！！将此事禀报皇上！！”  
“不——牵马来！备马！我要亲自向皇上申诉我儿的冤屈！！”  
说完，杨驰不顾家人劝慰，甩开家仆搀扶。径自跑向马棚，牵了马缰转身便走。却觉手上的缰绳直往下坠，一回头，方才还在撂蹄子的老马一分为二，他手上拎着的，只有一个血淋淋的马头。  
日头逐渐西斜，明而不暖的光越过马棚的房梁照过来。  
原本笔直的线条上，一个虚影人立而起。不等人看清，又瞬间消失。  
杨驰不知道自己是如何倒下的。  
好像有人从侧面推了他一把，他只觉腰上剧痛，然后就趴在了地上。回头便见自己的双腿平行着身体摆在一边。他惊慌，恐惧。想喊叫，嘴里却涌出大量的血沫，倒灌进他的鼻腔与喉咙。  
他亲眼看见那个不足五尺的女童屠杀他的仆役与家人。  
女童非常瘦小，与杨家后院的女性都不同。那是一种还未长成的纤细，却老韧。能轻轻松松举起斩马的陌刀，干脆利落地砍下人的脑袋或手脚。  
她却保有一种令人畏惧的天真。  
她的脸上带着无邪的欢笑，嘴角几乎裂到耳根，眯起的双眼中透出一隙猩红。她捡起她砍下的人头，如同孩子向大人展示自己的珍宝一般，把人头一一陈列在杨驰眼前。并执着于让杨驰看见他们的脸，逐个摆正后，才起身去追踪下一个。  
——这是一个杨驰曾经想卖进勾栏院的女孩儿。  
这只是杨驰卖进勾栏院里的千千万万男女中的一个。只是她不同，她太小了。杨驰把她从她哥哥怀里夺过来的时候，她还在抽噎着想要吃奶，饿得太久，连哭都哭不出来。  
勾栏院不要，杨驰就命人把她丢进乱坟岗活埋。  
——现在，她从乱坟岗回来了。  
她把杨家曾经施予他人的命运带回给杨家。不容分辨，不得延缓。  
一百二十一口人，男女老幼的头颅迅速在杨驰身边排了一圈。女孩开始排第二层的时候，鲜血已能半没她踩在地上的小脚。  
这小院内的排水设施不行，否则杨驰还能在死前见一见何谓血流成河。  
杨驰真的觉得自己老了。  
他的愤怒已经随着他越发沉重的心跳接近平息了。而他的恐惧也已麻木，叫他能好好看一看周围这些人头的脸。  
少了几个。  
杨驰还来不及侥幸，就看见那女孩拖着自己被剁成人柱的三儿子走来。  
那三儿子打小口齿伶俐，机灵可爱。是他所有子嗣中最为得宠的。从小娇生惯养，便是到了如今还在往好处想，并不断哀求女孩。  
求求你放过我爸爸吧，他还活着，他年纪大了，让他好好的去吧。  
求求你，放过我们吧，我这就给你跪下了。  
疯狗看了他一眼，他仿佛就得到了希望。  
可你怎么能期待一条疯狗会有人性？  
疯狗把他扔到他父亲身上。被鲜血温热的陌刀从上至下，贯穿了两具同心通脉的身体。  
却还不算结束。  
疯狗寻见伙房，进去找到两张干硬的饼子揣着，又抽了灶里的火。就着她师兄给她留下的火油，点燃了每一座窝棚与房屋。  
然后，她爬上村里最高的树，瞄准从村里地窖或屋子里逃出来的人影，把手上的劲弓拉得满圆。  
贰拾玖  
若是无事，燕绝也不想耍耍威风就走。  
那可是当初害的陈家被诛九族的罪魁祸首，也是这些年来压在燕绝头顶的最大仇敌。当初杨驰从他怀里把小妹夺去。燕绝最终在江湖朋友的掩护下，从乱坟岗的烂泥里徒手把小妹挖出来的时候，就发誓定要亲手报了此仇。  
但计划赶不上变化。谁能料到，燕绝抬手就能碾死这家人的时候，他又腾不出手来做这件事了。  
一来，这种贪官污吏血肉都已腐朽，肮脏卑贱至极。燕绝好歹也该珍惜自己的羽毛，用一双征战沙场的手来杀这样的人，掉价。  
二来，雁门关战事繁杂，本来就趁着大雪，燕绝才能抽身来办这事。时间却紧，点了个人头燕绝就得匆匆赶回。没想才走到半路就有信使来报，柳眀爵带人把问天阁长安的驻地给围了。  
卧槽！！  
燕绝是知道薛河会走漏些风声，可他不知道柳眀爵动作会有那么快啊！  
燕绝真是坐马车都来不及了。连忙让人从马车上卸下快马，脱离大队伍全力往长安赶。才拢长安郊外，便见有许多霸刀山庄弟子在城外待命。  
所幸是燕绝机敏，他的行踪并未被这些人察觉。  
被逼无奈之下，燕绝动用了问天阁与红尘的最高权限。钻进长安地下的密道，直通长安驻地内院。  
饶是如此，柳眀爵的人马也与叶逢渊对峙了整整两天一夜。  
柳眀爵也急，苍云堡也急。  
奈何叶逢渊是个滑不丢手的滚刀肉，一口咬定自己来此只是来做生意，燕绝被掳一事他虽有耳闻。却望柳眀爵念在大小姐与燕绝六年未曾相见，再等一等，让这两人好好团聚。  
柳眀爵怎么敢等？  
多等一刻，燕绝就多一分危险！  
身为江湖儿女，柳眀爵深知这些名门帮会的手段。虽然现在看来燕绝一定还活着。但软刀子杀人的伎俩，柳眀爵想想便觉心寒。  
燕绝身上有伤，距今已得十日，若不得救治伤口感染，他随时有可能一命呜呼。  
再者，再等下去疯狗就来了。  
对上疯狗，柳眀爵也没有十成能胜的把握！  
燕绝又何尝不是焦头烂额？  
一天前风光华贵的大少爷，从后院井里爬出来时，也跟逃难的灾民差不多。  
他一出来，便有七八个奴仆上前。为他除披风，缷盔甲，抹去长发上的井水，披上新制的丝稠内裳。  
这些都是问天阁的老仆，匆忙而从容，默契得一声不响   
动作之快，燕绝冲向前厅的脚步竟是半步未停。  
柳眀爵已经快疯了。  
问天阁之所以能如日中天而不被讨伐，靠的就是他旗下招揽了不少各名门世家的高手。  
如今这些高手半数聚在这宅院中，该吃吃该睡睡。但动起手来想必是毫不客气。  
柳眀爵心里度量着冒犯这些高手和疯狗来后的利害。身后人声鼎沸，就在他心下已决，正要下令强取的瞬间，一道白影从屏风后冲了出来。  
是燕绝。  
他长发半散，脸上仍带着伤后未愈的苍白。似乎是与人产生了纠纷，几经挣扎才至此。身上宽松的绸衫半散，露出腰上新包扎的，又有些渗血的绷带。  
燕绝似乎已经力竭，扶着屏风，半天才喘息过来，微弱地唤了一声。  
“……柳眀爵？”  
四座皆寂。  
叶逢渊在心里为他鼓掌。  
七秀坊最近还在选绝佳戏子。  
大少爷。  
这项殊荣舍你其谁。  
叁拾  
论狠，师兄弟里数燕引为最。  
薛河最多杀个人，人头落地恩怨除。燕绝也不过灭人满门。唯独燕引，会杀尽一切知情或被迫知情的人。推平房屋，毒死牲畜。尸体埋进被敌人鲜血浸透的故土。再在土地上洒满毒药，保证仇人存在过的地方变成一处死地，在她有生之年都长不出一粒粮食。  
茂陵村的大火烧了三天三夜，燕引回到长安的时候，身上沾满了被烤干的鲜血。  
不得不说这味儿还挺像碳烤毛血旺的。  
叶逢渊心里这么想着，着人下去准备沐浴的皂荚和热水。却拦不住燕引蹦蹦跳跳的就去了后院。  
他追过去，看见燕引站在自己住的小院内。  
这个小院在整个领地是最偏僻的住所。背靠山肩临水，到冬天是又湿又冷，便是最粗使的仆人都不乐意住。  
可是燕引就是喜欢，自己搬了套行军用的细软就过来睡。叶逢渊给她添了炭盆、厚褥子和汤婆子，她还吓得几天不敢回来。  
后来叶逢渊又把这些都撤了，不一下都给她。而是过几天在她被子里塞个汤婆子，过几天又给她端个火盆。循序渐进地，燕引才慢慢接受。  
可是燕引也习惯了，每次回来都有惊喜。  
如今这屋子里倒是舒适温馨。院里院外除了该有的橱柜细软，还摆满了纸鸢木偶等小孩子喜欢的玩意儿。反而是燕引一个血人儿，站在这里尤其的突兀。  
燕引还不高兴了。  
见到叶逢渊过来，张口就问。  
“……师兄呢？”  
叶逢渊一下子被问住了，但又不能不如实回答。  
“被霸刀山庄来的贵客接走了。”  
燕引半天没说出话。  
再开口，又问了个没头没脑的问题。  
“……娃娃呢？”  
叶逢渊倒是知道她问的是什么了。  
燕引说的是一组叶逢渊从江南带回来的娃娃。从大到小一共六个，个个精巧可爱。当初也不见得燕引特别喜欢，但现在就非常在意。在意到叶逢渊换了一个，她就立刻发现了。  
叶逢渊一开始也想不通是谁敢拿疯狗的东西。但转身便见那密道出口的古井就在燕引院里，叶逢渊也就立刻明白了。  
“前几日大少爷在这里更衣……娃娃就是打那时不见的，想必……是大少爷拿走了罢？”  
燕引一声不吭，脱下手甲，劈手抓了那个新换的娃娃就想揣进怀里。  
可是朔雪衣的外套就是件皮甲，没有口袋。燕引揣了半天揣不进去。又发觉自己的力气似乎太大。怕把娃娃攥坏，就又捧着娃娃，傻傻的站着了。  
想来也是可怜。  
人多眼杂。为了避嫌，燕引叛出师门之后就再也没回过雁门关。而燕绝常年镇守边关，便是偶尔来中原也是来去匆匆。两师兄妹接近七年未曾谋面。这次燕绝说要来，燕引面上生气，背地里开心得在后院玩了一下午秋千。  
谁知燕绝去时直接去了马嵬驿。回来时虽过长安，却也是半个时辰也不曾留。  
虽是无意，这次她和燕绝也是计划中的见不到面。  
燕引还能怎么办呢，她又不真是无知任性的小孩子。便是现在眉眼低垂，看上去就像要哭了。她的眼里，也流不下一滴泪来。  
叶逢渊也没有办法，只上前单膝跪地，拿过她手上的娃娃。又解下自己腰间的玉佩，拆下丝穗，把娃娃做成个挂件。  
“你的玉佩……”  
“不要紧的。”  
叶逢渊随手把那刻着苏字的玉佩往桌上一放，将新做好的娃娃挂坠挂在了燕引的腰间。  
“好了。”  
叶逢渊拉着燕引的手，让她自己打料那个新挂件。  
“这样就谁都抢不走了。”  
叁拾壹  
从马车上路开始，柳眀爵就发现燕绝在偷偷玩什么东西。  
那是个娃娃，是女孩子喜欢的那种。只有孩子的一捧大小，做的精细。柳眀爵曾在扬州交易行见过，是一套，价值不菲。  
燕绝就是在玩儿这个，玩的还很开心的样子。  
“是你师妹的？”  
“嗯？”燕绝回头看了柳眀爵一样，回他。“嗯。”  
他从井里爬起来的时候，就见师妹院里回廊的多宝阁上摆了这么一排娃娃。颜色各异，大的娇憨可爱，最小的这个龇牙咧嘴，头发用浆果染成梅红色。因为太小料子不是很服帖，看起来张牙舞爪的。  
燕绝下意识地觉得跟燕引很像，就顺手牵了羊。  
燕引发现了会哭吗？  
应该不会发现吧？这娃娃摆得都有些褪色了，燕引应该不太喜欢。  
柳眀爵却想，这大小，成年男子可以很容易地攥在手心。也难怪一路上没人发现。  
“你们关系很好？”  
“嗯……以前很好……”  
柳家的马车不像燕绝的那架，虽然都很气派，但柳眀爵的要宽敞舒适的多。只有他们两人，燕绝也愿意放松些，跟柳眀爵说两句实话。  
“只是一直没见面……不知道现在如何。我还是很想她的。”  
柳眀爵真是有一股无名火，梗在喉头，又说不出来。  
燕绝和燕引是师兄妹，他们这么亲密很正常。  
燕绝和燕引相差十三岁，他们不会有什么超出师兄妹的关系。  
况且，自己对燕绝而言，大概只是管不着对方家事的床伴而已。  
柳眀爵不断安慰自己，却只觉得肝火愈盛。  
凭什么疯狗连见都没见面就能让燕绝那么惦记。自己不远千里火急火燎的赶来，就只能看着你俩兄妹情深？  
燕绝也是注意到了他不开心。本来因为没见到师妹对他产生的一点嗔怪也消失的无影无踪。便主动伸手过去揽过柳眀爵的肩膀，另一手把那娃娃藏进怀里。  
“唉，别老皱眉头嘛。我跟你说个好玩儿的事怎么样？”  
柳眀爵哼了一声，示意他说。  
“我第一次抱我师妹的时候，她还是个奶娃娃。只有这么小。”  
燕绝用手比划了一下襁褓的大小。  
“那时候不是穷嘛，师妹又没了妈妈。我就抱着她，给她熬米汤吃。”  
“哪晓得那丫头，扒开我衣服就嘬奶子。嘬得可疼了，不让嘬，她还要哭的。”  
柳眀爵：“……”  
“后来吧，我实在抱不住她，就把她丢给我师弟。没想之后她就再不嘬我了。”  
燕绝倒是自己说的笑起来了。  
“她觉得师弟的奶子比我的大。”  
柳眀爵：“……”  
“她是这样嘬的吗？”  
柳眀爵将燕绝按倒在座椅上，扯开那宽松的内裳，叼住燕绝胸前的乳豆又吸又舔。不多会儿便叫那小巧的豆子从软嫩的乳晕中突了出来。  
男人的胸不像女人有乳腺，平时袒露着也不会有太大的感觉。但是被人如此对待，心里的羞耻感反而带动了身体的感觉。燕绝尴尬的浑身僵硬，却又因莫名的快感而逐渐发软。  
“我倒是想问你。你这里是怎么回事。”  
“你在雁门关的时候，常穿的是燕云玄甲。我脱过几次，你上身那件外套挺贴身的吧。平时经常走动不怎么坐着，倒也合适。”  
“但是你要是弯腰坐着，或者骑马……外套的下摆就会硌应了吧？”  
“你身上容易留下疤痕，但红肿什么的又消的很快。我平常在你身上留的吻痕，三四个时辰就会消失。”  
“那么，你能解释下为什么你的肋下会有盔甲的痕迹吗？”  
“是什么原因，会要你明明身处城中后院，还要长时间穿着盔甲……甚至是骑马呢？”  
燕绝轻笑了一声，没有作答。  
确实他现在身上有伤，还因为长途跋涉有些撕裂。柳眀爵不敢把他怎么样。但柳眀爵心里有气，不糟践一下他，这气怎么能消？  
“我本来不想追究此事。你跟我回霸刀山庄，屁股翘起来让我好好操一操也就这样算了。”  
“但没想你这样不识好歹。从我认识你开始，就张口师妹闭口师妹，你师妹能把你操得那么爽吗？”  
“……等等！等等等等！”  
燕绝突然慌张起来。揪着柳眀爵的领子，连假装顺从都顾不得了。  
“我之前跟你说过师妹的事？什么时候？我怎么一点印象都没有？”  
柳眀爵：“……”  
叁拾贰  
柳眀爵最终也没有告诉燕绝，他是什么时候说过关于疯狗的事。  
燕绝的慌乱无措看起来像真的。也就是说，他在霸刀的那天晚上真的是无意间说的那些话。喝醉了，脑子不会转了，完全就是没有意图的，说漏嘴了。  
那是不是就说明……  
燕绝喝酒会忘事儿？  
这可是一大把柄。以后不管燕绝愿说不愿说的，他柳眀爵都可以一壶猫尿给他灌出来。而且燕绝还自带抹消犯罪痕迹功能，根本不担心他清醒后会想杀人灭口。  
只是燕绝伤还没好，不能饮酒。柳眀爵也就没立刻验证。  
燕绝有意无意问了两次，柳眀爵不说，他也就不问了。  
燕绝本来就不是那种会死缠烂打的人。他身上总是带有一种贵族特有的懒散。你和他持有不同意见，若不是特别重要的事，他就算了。听你的好了反正他也没有特别喜欢。  
不会喜欢，也就没有软肋。  
这种无所谓的态度彻底激怒了柳眀爵。  
柳眀爵也不知道自己为什么生气，昨儿燕绝央着自己的时候他还挺爽的。现在就气的想把燕绝撕碎了吞下去。  
于是他就跟燕绝明说了，他要把燕绝带回霸刀山庄。  
燕绝形迹可疑。柳眀爵就曾无数次想过，如果燕绝是个叛徒，自己该如何处置他。  
弄掉他的官职。把他带回家去。把他锁在自己的床上，调教成没有男人就过不下去的性奴。  
柳眀爵写好了声讨燕绝的诉帖。还曾打听过南蛮据说能让男人怀孕生子的秘药。最后还是听说服下那药的人多数活不长，大部分人怀到两三个月就一尸两命他才作罢。  
这些腌臜下作的手段，柳眀爵以前都知道。但他从来没想用过，也不屑去用。  
他就想折腾燕绝。想糟蹋他，可是又看不得他受伤，更不想他死。  
真要他打燕绝，他也是下不了手的。  
于是柳眀爵就想不通了，想不通他就背对着燕绝生闷气。  
燕绝再不说话，就太不仁不义了。  
于是燕绝爬起来，拉好刚刚被柳眀爵扯开一通乱摸的衣裳。蹭过去趴在柳眀爵肩头，跟他咬耳朵。  
“别生气嘛。到了洛阳，我请你喝茶赔罪好不好？”  
柳眀爵斩钉截铁地就回了。  
“不好！”  
叁拾叁  
柳眀爵倒想把燕绝团吧团吧揣怀里带回家去。  
但事实怎能如他意？只要他状告燕绝谋逆的本子一天不参上去，燕绝就还是苍云堡驻守雁门关的将士。他过城关需要通牒，遇军队需要会师，到了能找到信使的大城市，就必须写信，向苍云堡和地方官报平安。  
毕竟燕绝是被掳离雁门关的，柳眀爵要把他带到别处，就是黑吃黑不是见义勇为了。  
再者，燕绝必须得赴洛阳老友的这个约。柳眀爵不去，他身上就没有半文钱。如果老友请的酒楼非常贵，燕绝没有钱打赏跑堂的话，他就要被留下来给酒楼洗碗了。晚上就不能给柳眀爵暖被窝啦。  
这都什么歪理？？  
柳眀爵气急败坏，但还是跟着燕绝去。  
到了酒楼，燕绝的那个朋友却不见来。柳眀爵没来得及问，便听燕绝要了个楼上的雅间儿。一壶茶水。  
光喝茶也不怕出门风把你吹跑咯！  
柳眀爵又点了几样茶点，才揽了燕绝上楼。  
跑堂的许是认得燕绝，安排的雅间位置极好。当街的，又能看见下面唱曲子。跟着下面的圆桌儿大堂又有些距离，不会太过吵闹。  
便是柳眀爵平时行商请人吃饭，都不一定能次次有那么大的面子。  
燕绝笑着跟跑堂道谢，柳眀爵在想以后要不要多来这家酒楼刷刷脸。  
不过这种江湖馆子，刷脸也没用。  
没人知道这是谁家的家业，也没人知道他们是如何给客人评级的。酒店人心中自有个三六九等，若是深究，反而自找没趣儿。  
不过究竟是谁请燕绝来的呢？  
燕绝示意柳眀爵看对面的茶馆，柳眀爵看了，看见燕绝的师弟。  
是叫什么来着？  
薛河？  
那他们这是走错店了？  
燕绝却说不用过去。  
“我们玩儿我们的，到时候再说。”  
叁拾肆  
三品官员杨驰被人在马嵬驿灭门的信息传到薛河面前的时候，薛河和术灯才刚到洛阳。  
薛河只是一个普通苍云士兵，术灯也只是一个普通丐帮弟子。没有什么特权没有什么名车宝马，普通人的车马，就是这么慢。  
“你师妹不开心了，又杀了一人全家。”  
术灯跟薛河转述的时候是这么说的。因为是熟人，术灯说出了自己的想法。  
“虽然那人罪有应得……但你那天，真该好好抱抱她的。”  
“她看上去很难过。”  
“那天不只有她在场，还有问天阁的骨干若干。我不加入他们，就不能跟师妹太亲密。”  
薛河说这句话的样子显得格外的冷静。兴许是对比自己小的孩子不能撒娇，他就显得成熟起来。  
“如果我那天把师妹抱起来了，那些人会以为我要挟持师妹的。”  
“说的也是。”  
苍云堡的军纪严明。便是再亲密的师兄妹之间，都会因为严格的条例掺进几分冰冷。不论是出于生理还是心理，疯狗燕引就是太过情绪化，否则也不至于会被逐出师门。  
在洞庭湖边长大的术灯没有过这样的经历，想想便觉得有些难以接受，有些太过无情。  
“……总觉得。你师门还有你师兄，这样对你，还有对你师妹，有些太残酷了。”  
“可不是么，师妹当年身体比较好，也比较耐折腾。师兄就可着她一只造，成天拎脖子揪尾巴，高兴了还抱起来往天上甩。”  
等等你们苍云表达疼爱的方式有点奇怪。  
“这哪个师妹受得了么。师妹那么娇小柔弱，就该揣在怀里才对。”  
不我觉得你对你师妹也有很大误解。  
术灯总觉得今天薛河有点奇怪，又说不上是哪里奇怪。  
这种情况并不是毫无征兆的。  
薛河在太原和苍云堡的时候，总是轻信而幼稚的。二十四岁的大男人，对自己身处的环境和周围的人全全信任，并容不得他人半点质疑。这本来就是很奇怪的事。  
只是这些年来薛河一向如此，术灯也就习惯了。  
一出太原，尤其是见过疯狗后。薛河就仿佛从这种轻信又幼稚的蚕茧中，一点点地钻了出来。先是露出一些缝隙，而后展露手脚。  
这才是一个正常的，二十四岁的男人该有的样子。  
但也不该变成这样——  
变成一个术灯几乎完全陌生的，冷静又成熟，只在声东击西不着调的时候还带着一点薛河的影子的人。  
这话术灯说不出口。  
他看向薛河，薛河还是在笑。  
那幅天真而显得无忧无虑的表情，和过去的他一般无二。  
叁拾伍  
燕绝曾经是贵族。  
所以他和一般武将不同。他能坐下来，点一壶寡淡的茶水。静下心来听一首曲子，并因此感到放松。  
柳眀爵都不太喜欢他这种老年人的娱乐方式。  
柳眀爵愿意坐下来，完全是因为燕绝。  
燕绝穿的是柳眀爵的一件旧袍子，有点大。顾忌着他腰腹部的伤，腰带也系得有些松垮。好好的一件武袍被穿成了锦衣。却显得燕绝修长劲瘦。靛蓝的料子显得他肤白却留三分血色。柔顺的长发垂到肩头，半长不短的束不起来，只用一缕墨带缚住了发尾。  
燕绝放松身体躺靠在圈椅里，长腿交叠，双手相扣于腹间的样子，堪称赏心悦目。  
柳眀爵看着他，觉得像有什么东西隔绝了周身的繁杂。只想坐下，跟他好好说说话。或者什么都不说，跟他喝一样的茶，听他正在听的曲子。似乎也是非常美好的。  
楼下卖唱的是一位妙龄的歌女，素衣挽发，抱着一把略旧的琵琶。用秦淮的腔调，唱一支柳眀爵从未听过的曲子。  
“妾择那良辰吉日  
金万两风光大嫁  
于你是后院繁花  
雨露不均呀  
待到那兵临城下  
六军不发  
又把那千古罪名  
怪在人家”  
听着奇怪，又不知道怪在哪。  
燕绝被柳眀爵一副牛嚼牡丹的神情逗笑了。  
秦淮一带的方言与东北河朔的方言相差甚远，一般人能听懂也就不错了。要知道这种卖唱歌女所唱的，也不过是些少女闺怨、儿女情长的靡靡之音。燕绝听也不过觉得这吴侬软语好听而已。柳眀爵要想听出什么深意，当然听不懂了。  
不过这歌女确实是不一般的。  
燕绝侧过头，以只有柳眀爵能听到的音量问他。  
“认识这姑娘吗？”  
“嗯？我怎么会认识她？”柳眀爵一听他那调侃的语气就来气。“见都没见过，只是看有那么多人听，似乎还挺有名的。”  
“当然有名，这可是问天阁洛阳驻地的当家。七秀坊出身，这酒楼就是她开的。”  
“哦。”  
怪不得那跑堂那么给面子。  
“这姑娘也是个命苦的人，当初洛阳城破，她家只剩下了她和她的妹妹。两人又走散，她被一位七秀弟子捡到，带回七秀坊收养。她妹妹没那么好运，被卖到了苗疆。”  
“之后又有歹人抓走了她的妹妹。用妹妹的命要挟她，要她去爬问天阁二当家，就是那个叶逢渊的床。”  
“后来呢？”柳眀爵随口问道。  
“叶逢渊自称翩翩君子，怎么可能来个女人他就睡。她当时下了大狱，都准备好等死了。没想半个月后，疯狗来告诉她：‘绑架你妹妹的人我杀了，你妹妹我也接过来了。现在人在大厅等你，你俩爱去哪儿去哪儿。’”  
这事柳眀爵也曾有耳闻。  
那是问天阁刚刚开始扬名的时候。江湖正派有意将问天阁扼杀在襁褓里，却抓不到问天阁的把柄。便有个帮派想出此招。  
只是这手段太过下作，为太多自诩正义的人所不耻，也就没有外人掺和。后来听闻那个帮派被疯狗灭门，所有人都以为是疯狗有意示威。可没人想到，会是这么一个缘故。  
“所以她们就顺势加入问天阁了？”  
“可不。”  
“所以我可不可以理解为，你在为问天阁说好话？”柳眀爵可不是听故事听不出旁敲侧击的傻子。“你是问天阁的？”  
“没办法的事。师妹不爱管事，二当家又好做君子。燕某区区不才，也就是个问天阁的大当家。”  
怪不得问天阁高人都那么自由散漫，下人的管理却井井有条。有个将军在里面，还有什么人管不好？  
“这个身份确实够让我再次考虑能不能动你了。”  
柳眀爵被证实了猜想，却不因此动摇。不管怎么说，霸刀山庄柳家的名号肯定要比问天阁要大的多。而且。“问天阁再是心存善念，也不过是臭名昭著的乌合之众。你告诉我那么多，就不怕我惩恶扬善，举旗讨伐？”  
“所谓的善，真的值得你付出那么多吗？”  
叁拾陆  
善是肤浅的。  
因为它必须向往光明，容不得半点恶的瑕疵。本来就不易达成，即便达成，没有人去宣扬它，它很快就会被私欲吞噬。  
然而即便是宣扬也不会延长它的寿命。  
它就是那么脆弱，渺小而短命的。如果被过度表彰，它的生命也只会被挥霍一空。  
是故圣人介意做一点坏事，却不介意做一点好事。  
因为人性本身对美好的向往，人无法想象恶的终极。  
恶宽容，无尽，生命永不终竭。是一条走不完也看不完的路。最重要的是，你不难发现恶的路上，还有不少善的闪光点作为装饰。  
恶是一道永无止境的深渊，是一种无形无色的流毒。  
它寄生在燕绝的身上，令柳眀爵移不开眼。却又痛恨，恨不得除之而后快。  
不是柳眀爵不想追究下去，而是楼下有些异状吸引了他的目光。  
那歌女唱完了方才的曲子，抱着琵琶下台。就是这突然的安静，使得柳眀爵不自觉地往那边看了一眼。  
楼下靠近卖唱台子的地方，设有一张方桌。  
这张桌子在满大厅的圆桌中有些突兀，柳眀爵就看见那里坐着一个男人，面前什么都没有。满大厅的人都在推杯换盏，喝酒饮茶。他的安静就显得越发诡异。  
不待柳眀爵细想，有个小姑娘进了雅间。  
“哥哥，给叔叔买支花儿吧。”  
“等等凭什么他是哥哥我是叔叔？”  
柳眀爵一回头就看见张熟悉的脸，这不是燕绝在苍云堡时常见的江湖信使么？  
“好啊，你个小丫头。不好好送信怎么改行卖花儿了？谁是叔叔？嗯？你说？”  
燕绝显然护着那小姑娘，打她手中篮子里抽了枝白梅，伸手就插进柳眀爵的毛领里。  
“好了好了，你跟一个小孩儿计较什么？喏，拿着。”  
柳眀爵简直气不打一处来。  
不是他跟小孩儿计较，他气的就是燕绝你好么？谁来你都袒护，你就不能偏心一次我？  
柳眀爵心里骂骂咧咧，脸上却不能表露半分。  
那小信使还不识脸色，捧着篮子就递了过来。  
“叔叔，给哥哥买支花吧。”  
“好好好买买买。”  
柳眀爵一气之下，掏出了个五两的金锭子。去她那篮子里挑。  
篮子里只有梅花，半篮白的，半篮红的。  
确实这季节只有梅花了。  
柳眀爵拿走了所有的白梅，撒了燕绝一身。又把金锭子塞给小信使。  
“好了，你这白梅花儿我都买了，剩下的你跟别人卖去。别来打扰叔叔谈恋爱，好不好啊？”  
小信使捂嘴笑着跑了出去，柳眀爵一回头，看到燕绝满脸惊愕。  
“看什么看，不是喜欢白梅么？全买给你了。”  
话音未落，便听那小信使在走廊上大声唱道：  
“一判已决  
白廿红三”  
两个伙计走到方桌前，给那男人灌下一杯酒水。男人立刻七窍流血，被伙计提着腿拖了出去。  
“这叫雅判。”  
燕绝的声音在侧，幽幽响起。  
“洛阳城刚刚收复，规法未全，执行不力。城内若有贪污腐败，作奸犯科者。都由江湖侠士缉拿，押解至此。曲子唱的是犯人生平。白花杀，红花保，交由茶客听曲判决。”  
“下面犯人的生死，均可由雅间贵客买断。”  
叁拾柒  
术灯和薛河相识十四年，却因一些不能摆在明面上说的关系，两人从未真正相知过。也从未对对方坦诚。  
“术灯，你知道我这十四年过的是什么日子吗？”  
薛河把玩着手里的茶杯，在这种时候，他总不能做到像师兄一样冷静。  
“当年隐元会派来监视陈氏孤儿的人，其实不只你一个。”  
“第一个直接潜入我师兄身边，被我师兄引入乱军，苦战而死。第二个在女卫营里寻找师妹，没有找到，露出马脚被师兄抓到，处理掉了。”  
“我心想这只是他们的任务而已，无论如何也罪不至死。所以，你到太原的第二天，我就主动接近了你。”  
当年的薛河，浑身上下都还带着一股纨绔的气息。  
吊儿郎当漫不经心，训鹰养狗赌蛐蛐都能说道几句。只因为年纪还小，这份玩闹之心并不让人讨厌，而是略微讨喜。  
就是因此，术灯才注意到了他。  
“我没想到这个任务会是那么长久的任务。但我既然做了，就要继续演下去。”  
“我为了自己一时的善良所付出的代价，就是整整十四年都在扮演‘薛河’这个人。文盲，天真，常驻太原。远离师兄和师妹，扮演一个扶不起的阿斗，演给你，还有你身后的官老爷们看。”  
“现在，这场演出终于结束了。”  
“我只有两个问题。”  
“第一，当初委派这个任务给你的人已经全部死了，你还能……还有理由留在我身边吗？”  
“第二，你所认识的‘薛河’，只是我十四年来苦心经营的一场戏。你对我抱有的感情，是对所谓的‘薛河’，还是对现在的，你从来没有见过的我呢？”  
这问题，术灯听了只想发笑。  
“明明作假欺诈的是你，为什么照你那么一说，错好像都在我了呢？”  
“而且，就算当初下令的人已经死了。我也仍然是隐元会的一员，身后仍然是俯视天下的隐元会。”  
“你以什么身份来驱逐我？还有问这两个问题？”  
薛河握着杯子的手微微颤抖，半晌，他把杯子倒扣在桌子上。杯口与桌面完全贴合的瞬间，整个茶楼的视线都落在了他们两人身上。  
薛河像是下定了决心，言语中已有了三分壮士断腕之意。  
“你……听说过红尘吗？”  
叁拾捌  
红尘，是一个只在传说中存在着只形片影的帮会。有人说它隐世多年，世人能否一见完全随缘不随钱。也有人说这只是一门遗世的功法，因为传人渐少，已经接近覆灭了。  
它的存在，只有一个切实而显赫的证据。  
那就是当今恶人谷谷主，红尘派武学传人，王遗风。  
是以有言红尘向恶不向善。但与王遗风或恶人谷是否有关，世人又是众说纷纭。  
毕竟王谷主没有必要在恶人谷仍能三分天下的时候，再建这么一个一眼望过去都找不到活人的帮会。  
但若真要深究，是什么组织有能力在洛阳城内公开审判当朝官员；是什么组织有能力遮蔽隐元会的双眼；又是什么组织有能力包庇杀人如麻的疯狗，纵容问天阁从大唐这具老病残躯上撕下腐肉，而令当今圣上视若罔闻。  
红尘的名字，便昭然若揭。  
燕绝出现在薛河的身后，而信使出现在薛河的右侧。  
苍云堡历代所出女童甚少，只有两个扬名四海。一个哑巴，一个疯狗。疯狗是燕绝的师妹，而哑巴一直在燕绝身边充当着不会被截获的江湖信使。从当初陈家灭门惨案至今已整整十六年，隐元会，大唐朝官，江湖上若干个名门望族，从来没有人发现。  
红尘的力量，隐藏在这天下的大街小巷。  
这确实不是隐元会，至少不是术灯可以与之为敌的。  
术灯踢翻桌椅，拽过薛河紧紧拥抱了一下。两人分开的下一秒，术灯已经凭借精湛的轻功飞到百尺之外。  
回头一眼，所见是燕绝搂着薛河的头在安慰。  
“你真该好好抱抱他的。”  
“他看起来很难过。”  
但在注定的分别面前，再多的拥抱也是苍白。  
叁拾玖  
借刀杀人可是燕绝的拿手好戏。  
至少在得知疯狗这把短刀都被燕绝用得有如神兵的时候，柳眀爵就应该明白这个道理。  
但是柳眀爵没有。  
甚至他还把自己送到了燕绝手上，代他做了一个完美的不在场证据，还一票判决了某个不知名洛阳高官的死刑。  
燕绝对人心的把控就是能精妙至此。  
就算不是你亲手杀的人，他都能让你由衷感到愧疚。  
也难怪柳眀爵会那么生气了。  
柳眀爵一直以为，燕绝是他所能玩弄于股掌之间的。然而不是，燕绝纵横黑白两道，旄下千军万马。有没有钱柳眀爵不知道，但燕绝手上，确确实实掌有兵权。  
感情自己一直是他复仇的跳板，这个看起来无辜弱小的人，连他自己的身体和师弟的感情都可以利用。  
无耻，下作，不要脸。  
燕绝看着柳眀爵，就知道他在想什么。  
“苍云就是为了复仇而生的。”  
“这就是你出卖自己的身体，利用师弟的感情，毁灭师妹的未来的理由？”  
“不，”燕绝轻轻摇了摇头。  
“这是我当初加入苍云的理由。”  
“薛河和燕引都是能够独立思考的人，他们不是我的傀儡。我可以在他们确定知道自己想做什么的时候提出建议，也可以在他们迷惑的时候给予帮助。但我不能帮他们做一辈子的决定，他们的路还要他们自己去走。”  
“我们的仇恨已经结束了。”  
“薛河要挣脱这个身份给他戴上的枷锁。”  
“燕引和她的问天阁都需要洗白。”  
“而我……”  
燕绝在柳眀爵的面前跪了下来。  
“对不起，我利用了你。”  
“复仇需要付出代价。”  
“你对我做什么都可以。”  
恶是一种流毒，曾经寄生在燕绝所仇恨的人身上。燕绝在复仇的路上不断感染、恶化。恶的确缓解了仇恨给他带来的痛苦，但等仇恨了断的那刻，燕绝也几乎被他曾经所痛恨的罪恶掏空了身体。  
即便燕绝什么都不做。恶还是会通过他的一言一行，感染每一个关注他，与他有所接触的人。  
柳眀爵自问便知，认识燕绝之前，他有那么暴躁吗？  
燕绝带着这种流毒，温顺地跪在他的脚下。  
柳眀爵开口，才知自己的声音有多么沙哑。  
“你有那么贱吗？”  
燕绝笑了。  
“或许吧，我也想过在报完仇后。找个喜欢的人，好好谈一场恋爱，用有生之年成一个家。”  
“但我遇见你之后就知道了。靠着仇恨过完半辈子的人，没有平等相爱的资格。”  
“如果我杀了你呢？”  
“那是我罪有应得，我会想办法不让别人怀疑到你。”  
燕绝几乎是不假思索便回答了他。  
“如果我死了……如果薛河和燕引还有那么一点在意我的话……”  
“……新的仇恨，会支撑起他们的一生。”  
肆拾  
曾经犯下多大的错误，未来就需要多大的努力来弥补。  
比起燕绝轰然倒塌的信念，薛河真的要好的太多。  
太原，对。燕绝在太原丢下了他。深冬燕绝是绝不准薛河回雁门关的。看着燕绝被柳眀爵那个禽兽叼走，薛河没有任何办法。现在，他甚至自顾不暇。  
摆脱了隐元会的监视，他应该感到轻松才对。但因为术灯的缺席，更多的视线落在了他的身上。  
他和术灯形影不离地在太原生活了太久。因为他刻意的表演，当初他们的亲密有多显眼，现在他一个人就有多突兀。  
不只苍云堡的驻军会问起，丐帮分舵的人也会问起。太原因为常年的战乱聚集起了太多的文人义士，只要见过他俩的，都会问起。  
“哟！薛河？怎么你一个人？术灯呢？”  
“薛河你一个人回来吗？术灯去哪儿了？”  
“薛河是不是你休假太短术灯事情没办完……托人说一声我给你续两天啊？”  
“小苍云，和你一起的那个丐帮呢？”  
走了！滚了！那个隐元会的跟屁虫！花钱请他跟着我的人都死了！他要去跟着别的人了！  
薛河在心底一次次的嘶吼。但撒了多年的谎不能在最后功亏一篑。而那个娇憨可爱的面具薛河也带了太久，如今便是痛得血肉模糊，也再揭不下来。  
“术灯回君山了！据说是他师父有事找他，具体的情况我也不知道了。”  
许是薛河的眼神太过绝望，别人也没有追问再多。  
只有薛河自己明白有多难过。  
从今往后，术灯都不会回来了。  
他要习惯一个人生活，一个人睡觉，一个人做所有当初有术灯陪伴的事情。  
这样说或许很幼稚。  
但他不同于师兄和师妹，他从出生到现在也只学会了怎么做一个纨绔而已。而今后他就必须要学会擎刀持盾上战场，学会如何在千军万马中保护自己。  
要坐到燕绝那个位置，他觉得好难。  
二十四岁的人有这种想法的确显得很懦弱很愚蠢。效仿燕绝，薛河并不知道那么做是否正确。但薛河知道，要效仿燕引，他自问没有那样的天赋与决心。  
其实他也没有必要去效仿谁。  
只是那么多年来，他已经忘了自己想做什么事情。  
或许我应该呆在太原吧。  
至少把资历混到校尉。军衔不够，我甚至无法违抗师兄深冬不准回雁门关的禁令。  
薛河想。  
至少我熟悉太原的安防公事。在太原，我能站稳脚跟，也知道仗该怎么打。  
至于那些熟悉的人所施加的痛苦……  
他们也是无心的，大概我很快也就习惯了。  
肆拾壹  
薛河晚上睡的苍云军营。半夜实在冷的不行，还是乖乖往之前住的民居走。  
薛河之前和术灯凑钱买了一家商户的西厢房，窄小，但有地龙。只要商户家灶里做饭，地龙就会把炕烧的暖呼呼的。不担心晚上会睡不着。  
如果说白天薛河还在担心回来会难过或是尴尬，现在他就完全不会顾虑这个问题。  
都二更天了，深夜的寒冷已经威胁到了他的生命安全。而且一进屋就窝着睡，谁还有空点灯触景伤情？  
于是傻乎乎的薛河就这么钻进了温暖的陷阱，并脱下了自己的盔甲。只是太黑了，他摸了半天也没有摸到床边。  
窸窸窣窣找床的薛河突然听见，屋里有人叹了一口气。  
“谁？！”  
没人回答他，只有一双大手从后面搂住了他的腰。薛河也不知道自己把刀盾扔哪儿了，咋咋呼呼虚张声势，最后被那歹徒捂住了嘴。  
方才薛河没缷手甲也就没摸出来，那人手上硕大的拳套一下子就捂住了他半张脸，他还能不知道是谁？  
“术灯你特么做什么——”  
“做一件我一直想做的事情。”术灯抽出绳子，将薛河的手反绑在身后。慢悠悠的语气跟平时没有什么不同：“然后回答你前天的两个问题。”  
“什……什么？”  
薛河的赤手搏斗能力也就是个花架子的级别而已，他尽全力挣扎仍然被术灯轻松制服。再说话显然就没了底气。  
“……你现在该知道你哥为什么不让我跟你睡一起了吧？跟我是什么人屁关系没有。只是因为我想睡你，想把你按在床上，操你这张只会自说自话的嘴。”  
术灯再怎么温柔也是个丐帮，说起荤话来那可是一溜一溜的。平时只会装纨绔的薛河整个人都懵了，裤子被人一脱到底也想不到任何办法。  
术灯把他扔到床上，他就想往被子里钻。还没藏好脑袋便被术灯掰开腿，长嘴儿的瓶儿直接抵住了后门，把一些滑腻腻的汁水往他股缝里倒。  
“哥……竹哥我求你了……”薛河满脑子空荡荡，张嘴只会先求饶。“我错了，饶了我，我再也不敢了……”  
“抱歉不行。”  
尖长的壶嘴儿直接插进了薛河的肉穴，疼倒也不疼。只是那瓷器的触感，薛河怕它断在里面，僵着身子动都不敢动。  
他却想不到下一秒就有温热的液体从壶嘴里灌了进来，水力且还不小，直直地注进他肚子里。像是自己被当做了容器，直灌到他肚子高高鼓起来，胀痛不已。  
“夹紧了。”  
术灯把长嘴壶拔掉，以小儿把尿的姿势把薛河抱了起来。薛河挺着肚子只觉里面汁液不断晃动，下面几乎夹不住，所幸是到屋外马桶没有几步。术灯稍稍按了下他的肚子，他便淋淋漓漓地泄了出来。  
薛河这两天在路上奔波，再加上心情不好也没吃什么东西。肚子里面空空的，排尽了还觉得下面有些胀痛。  
却不等他挣扎，术灯又再次将那尖嘴壶插了进去。  
借着屋外微弱的光，薛河看见那尖嘴壶后面连着一个硕大的水囊，里面灌满了温水，现在，那些温水正顺着被挤压的水囊，灌进他的肚子里面去。  
薛河想要动一动，但两腿被架起来，已经有些发麻。术灯发现他不老实，手上扣的更紧，还附在他耳边说。  
“再动，当心把你肚子捅穿了。”  
薛河吓得浑身发抖，许是也有些穴里过分湿软的原因在。  
等他被反复盥洗了数次后。薛河浑身都已没了力气，身子皮面儿上是冰的，内里却燥热。骨肉全都酥软发麻，下面的嘴儿湿热绵软，虚张着合不拢，抱起来便滴滴答答地流水，清澈而黏滑的汁水落了一路。  
便是术灯不绑着他，薛河也没什么力气挣扎了。  
术灯松开了他。薛河软软地摊在床上，术灯俯下身压住他，他反应不过来，还咧着嘴嘿嘿笑。  
“傻笑。”  
术灯一巴掌打在他屁股上。  
“要挨操了还笑？会觉得你聪明真是老子想太多。”  
“我以为你不回来了……”  
“瞎猜什么？我见你哥就跑又不是第一次。”  
“你挑那种时候摊牌。我要和你哥对上就不是两个人的事，而是两个势力的事了。抢一步不如让一步，老子谈个恋爱怎么那么难。”  
薛河还不服气，硬撑着要把术灯推开。  
“你还没回答我的问题……”  
“行行行好好好……临门一脚还不让干了……”薛河终于不装傻了，鸡儿邦硬的术灯只能委曲求全，抱着人先哄好了再说。  
“第一，丐帮弟子云游四海来去自由，到了我这个级别任务是可以选的。我又不欠隐元会的钱，不做任务也不会死。隐元会管不着我去哪。”  
“第二……”  
趁着薛河昏昏欲睡的片刻，术灯对准那湿热紧致的小穴，慢慢地把自己推了进去。  
“……我想睡的，从头到尾只有你而已。”  
“我不是瞎子，你装傻，装瞎，装文盲。十四年不可能毫无破绽。隐元会的任务只是我留在你身边的理由，我只是想守着你，占着你，不让别人把你这块肥肉叼去……”  
“我等那么久……只是为了等你自己露出肚子，让我可以吃到你，并吃死你一辈子的这天而已……”  
彻夜无梦，一晌贪欢。  
第二天薛河就没能起来，术灯帮他请的假。薛河的长官还笑他俩，分开才几天？要不要想得那么紧？  
没有人发现这两人存在过两日的间隙。  
薛河在太原呆了那么多年，真正施展开拳脚，怕是太原无人敢在他面前自称老兵。不日便提校尉，术灯一直陪着，与外人只说薛河开了窍而已。  
无事不顺心。  
只这日，术灯匆匆赶来，拉薛河到一边。问燕绝给他下的禁令可有松减。  
深冬的雁门关外净是些亡命之徒，以薛河的武艺自问是不能敌的。是以薛河央求过许多次，燕绝都没有松口。今年也是如此，薛河甚至都不敢提。  
“这几天我帮你打掩护，你想办法回雁门关一趟。”  
术灯皱着眉头，看起来不像是说笑。  
“你哥他……可能要不行了。”  
肆拾贰  
出太原时，两人本来应该分道扬镳。  
柳眀爵吩咐完最后一句，发现燕绝一直没有动静。上车一看，燕绝居然在睡觉。  
一个通宵承欢仍然坚持卯时三刻起床的人， 现在居然在睡懒觉?  
柳眀爵也是动了恻隐之心，才没有放燕绝独自回雁门关。他总觉得这似乎也是燕绝计谋中的一环，是在等待他的答复，让他选择带走自己，还是将自己放虎归山。  
可这一路，燕绝都没有醒来。  
到达雁门关下，有人问及燕绝如何。柳眀爵说不准，便打算叫醒燕绝。  
只碰了一下，燕绝就醒了。  
而后，他自行下车去述职，报道，然后申领新的盔甲。  
柳眀爵一时不走，燕绝就给柳眀爵申领了来使营帐。之后，似乎和他们离开前没有什么差别。  
只是燕绝的身体突然变得很差。  
一开始只是伤口发炎有点发热，后来是食欲不振咳嗽不止。呆在室内会被炭盆和烛火的烟呛着不说。燕绝住的那个帐子冷得滴水成冰，他还会坐着坐着就睡着。  
燕绝从回来开始就很忙，柳眀爵以为他是累的，睡着了他也不去打搅。柳眀爵手上也有事，不急，顺便也帮同在雁门的同门交接一下。  
事情办完后，柳眀爵打算先回河朔一趟。  
他去找燕绝辞行，发现燕绝趴在桌子上，叫了几次都不醒，连手脚都已经僵直了。  
肆拾叁  
柳眀爵吓得半死，把人抱起来就往军医那儿送。那动静把万花军医都给惊着了，把人放下一看，这不醒着呢嘛。  
燕绝半路被颠醒，还不知道发生了什么。抻着脖子就看见军营在给把脉。然后把他腕子一丢，直接告诉柳眀爵。燕绝他就这样，他肺叶子上有个窟窿，冬天再受伤是会虚弱些。睡着睡着就会昏迷一会儿。不用管他，呼吸停了他自己会憋醒。  
柳眀爵整个人都快飞升了，为什么军医能面不改色地说出肺有个窟窿这种事？还睡着睡着呼吸就停了？  
呼吸停了不就死了吗？  
结果回头看见燕绝也挺淡定的，说是陈年旧伤，不碍事。  
怎么回事儿呢？  
十六年前燕绝刚刚参军，同年因有勇有谋当上校尉的时候，被自己的同袍——隐元会派出的第一个刺客一箭射穿了身体。  
那个刺客被燕绝反手砍了，落入乱军被马踩死。箭是竹箭，拔出来的时候没造成二次伤害。燕绝当时流了不少血，但还是被万花的神医抢救过来。侥幸不死，就活到了现在。  
这个活到现在，就是指永远这样半病半伤，一年四季都不能大喜大悲，入了深冬就低烧不断咳到要死。  
当年为了报仇，燕绝窜的太快，有些旧伤隐疾也是难免的。  
所幸燕绝算是个谋将，真正带兵杀敌的时候不多。也没有驻地要守，深冬他就可以窝在苍云堡里。避开大雪天才去站岗。住也是一个人住，有点头疼脑热，也不怕传染别人。  
算可以了，政策上已经很照顾了。到最后反倒成了燕绝安慰柳眀爵，还劝柳眀爵走，说当心回头我传染你。  
传染什么？传染你肺上那个窟窿吗？  
柳眀爵没好气，趁着燕绝说不出话就压着他怼。你是不是觉得我傻？你召之即来挥之即去的，你把我这个柳家少爷当什么了？欺骗你感情听完你告白就甩开你走的渣男吗？  
你倒看的开？怪不得把你师弟丢太原，怕传染是吧？你师弟怕是到现在都不知道你生病吧？  
燕绝被他怼得缩在一边，抱着脑袋不敢回嘴。  
军医早就麻木了，燕绝从他师父手上转到他手上。这条命是顽强得活人不医的万花谷都叹服。  
而且燕绝若是真的要走，他们也拦不住。  
末了军医只能劝柳眀爵，说他年年都那么过的，没事，熬着熬着就过去了……  
你那是什么表情？我说的是冬天过去不是燕绝死。  
肆拾肆  
但是燕绝的顽强好像真的到了尽头。  
他腰上的伤口愈合得很慢。燕绝从一开始的忌口变成吃不下任何东西。晚上睡不着，断断续续的感染发热更是消耗掉了他最后的精力。  
军医来看过几次，说是心肺衰竭。  
不可大补，无法根治。情况好不好全看他自己。  
燕绝没当回事，他甚至还在工作。  
他手下的兵有家室的多，快过年了都想回家。燕绝就得安排出个值勤来给他们放假。老兵退伍多少要发些抚恤，钱从关内商队那边支。在年前留出明年的本金，还要发军饷，商队要不要再走一趟，走哪里，拿什么货，东西在城中行情怎么样……  
这些事从燕绝离开时就积压下来。他的副官家里刚刚生了小孩，没有人给他帮忙。但如果燕绝不在了，这个岗位很快就能被人顶上。  
柳眀爵在自己的车上找到燕绝拿回来的那个娃娃。燕绝见了，中午开心就多吃了一点。但不出半个时辰便全部吐了出来。  
忙，很忙。  
军医有更多更严重的伤员需要看顾，柳眀爵来的次数多了。他顺口说了句春天燕绝用过的东西都得烧掉，以免开春发生流疫。说过才发觉这话不当讲，但又必须要讲。  
柳眀爵不敢劝燕绝停止工作。  
因为除了这些繁琐的公事，似乎已经没有什么能让燕绝长时间保持清醒了。  
燕绝只要活着，这些东西就一样都不能丢。  
但他只要死了，这些东西他一样都留不下。  
柳眀爵是真不敢走，也就之前他不知道还敢折腾燕绝。现在他就怕自己前脚到河朔，后脚燕绝的死讯就送上门来。更怕是悄无声息，等他来年春天再来雁门关的时候，燕绝的东西都烧完了，就剩下一座孤坟，也无人凭吊。  
肆拾伍  
回到雁门的第十天，柳眀爵又见到了那个哑巴信使。  
柳眀爵从她进去就站在门口守着，见她拿了信出来，便直接伸手索要。  
哑巴什么脾气？  
江湖上十三个门派，有十二个门派的男人她是拿眼角看的。拦她？你先摸摸你头还在不在。  
两人在门口几乎打起来，一直沉寂的帐子里传出声响。  
“……给他。”  
要不是哑巴回头，柳眀爵几乎没听见燕绝说了话。  
“他要就给他……”  
燕绝烧得声音沙哑，说完话就低下头去。穿着盔甲又披了薄毯的身体坐在桌前，散发出一股沉沉的死气。  
柳眀爵接过信，哑巴转眼就不见了。柳眀爵便在门口读完，放下帐帘向燕绝走去。  
“什么叫‘在红尘内所有权势转交柳眀爵’？嗯？还有，‘月余后着副官清理问天阁’？”  
“要干什么？分遗产？安排后事？”  
柳眀爵双手按在桌上，倾身逼问燕绝，语气却轻柔得怕惊扰了他。  
“我还听说你叫你师弟回雁门关？怎么着？你要让他亲眼看着你死？”  
“……我做的这些事，薛河大多也能做……”  
“雁门关可没有传位这一说。”柳眀爵毫不犹豫地打断了他，并继续逼问下去。“而且你师弟在太原呆了那么久，你确定他在雁门发展会比在太原好？他又能在你死前上手你做的这些事？”  
“而且，你师妹怎么办？”  
“你师妹还在长安。她已经七年没有见过你了，你准备让她一回来就给你哭丧吗？她肯定要疯了，雁门关可不是她能撒野的地方，她还那么小，你忍心？”  
燕绝已经说不出话，他趴在桌子上，整个人被压在柳眀爵投下的阴影里。竭尽全力也无法支撑起身体，只能勉强维持着呼吸。  
他不想。  
可是他真的撑不下去了。  
那么多年来的努力已经透支了他的生命。病痛，工作，绝望与悲伤带来了无限的压力，没有了仇恨的支撑，他那点卑微的感情与信心根本不堪一击。  
柳眀爵托着他的下颌把他扶起来，以免燕绝呼吸不畅，窒息昏迷。又看他实在坐不稳，只有把他搂进怀里。  
“如果你觉得一个人坚持不下去的话，那你剩下的时间，我都陪着你。”  
“你不是允许我对你做任何事？”  
“我现在就要求你好好活着。跟我回河朔也好，留在雁门关也好。你要把身体养好，熬过这个冬天。”  
“等冬天过了，你要能出门。你想去哪里都可以。去太原看你师弟，去长安接你师妹。我都陪你去。”  
“到那个时候，你想爱谁就去爱谁。”  
柳眀爵感觉到怀里的人慢慢平静下来，然后猛地一推。  
燕绝实在是病的没有了力气，但他就还有本事生气。推不开就张嘴骂：“你大爷的什么叫想爱谁就爱谁？！”  
“燕引是我亲妹妹！薛河和燕引特么跟我是同父同母一血同亲的嫡亲兄妹！老子怎么可能对在我怀里吃奶长大的亲妹妹发情？我喜欢的从来就只有你一个！特么不知道你是吃的哪门子飞醋……”  
柳眀爵顿时僵了一下，然后毫不费力地镇压住了燕绝。  
燕绝气得浑身发抖，话没说完就开始咳。好在是有柳眀爵抱着，没有再被冷空气刺激喉咙，咳了几声便瘫软下来。任由柳眀爵将自己打横抱起，放在了床上。  
能够与柳眀爵拥抱一直是燕绝不切实际的妄想。  
东北地区的冬天极度寒冷，燕绝肺部受创后每次呼吸都像刀子灌进了喉咙，从鼻腔痛到胸腹。所以他才会总是用羽冠的末梢捂住口鼻。  
看见柳眀爵那身毛茸茸的貂裘时，燕绝就在想。如果能够把脸埋进去，一定会很舒服吧？  
后来在柳眀爵身下承欢，燕绝几乎被肚子里的孽根烫伤。又傻乎乎地想，如果可以拥抱，肯定会很暖和吧？  
只是柳眀爵之前总嫌他脏似的，并不愿意时常搂着他。后来两人更是心生间隙，拥抱对他们来说比起一种接触更像一种冒险，也就再没了可能。  
燕绝羡慕过，哀求过。  
不顾可能会被灼伤的危险，舍命追逐过。  
只没想过在他即将错过的时候，复又得到。  
但他已是强弩之末了。  
额头烧得烫手，身上发着冷汗，手脚却僵直冰冷。柳眀爵压住他，用额头碰他的额头。燕绝迷迷糊糊地用手遮住口鼻，又被柳眀爵拉开，咬住他微张的唇舌，亲吻上去。  
燕绝进气少，出气多，嘴里异常的干渴。温热的舌头伸进来，他抗拒不了，不多会儿便乖乖吸吮起来，渴求更多的空气和水分。  
柳眀爵在他嘴里尝到淡淡的铁锈味，拿过他桌边的温水，一口口地渡给他。  
燕绝忙起来老是忘记喝水，冷了他喝不下，烧开又嫌烫嘴。现在倒是乖了，柳眀爵喂多少他都接着，身下的裙甲被掀开也毫不介意。  
燕绝不能着凉，柳眀爵也不敢随便给他脱。便只掀开裙甲，褪下裤子轻轻套弄着，并不时碾按他的会阴和后穴。不多会儿，就弄得燕绝动了情。  
柳眀爵当初弄膏脂的时候，大夫就给过他一种棉栓，吸满药汁又晒干后足有两指那么粗。据说是给高烧不退的小儿用，退烧退得快。富人家也给承欢过后的男妾用，以做消炎避免感染。  
只是现在燕绝多日不曾承欢，后面又涩又紧。燕绝被摸得双腿夹住了他的手臂，柳眀爵却一根手指都插不进去。  
还是得用膏脂。  
燕绝身体虚弱时格外缠人。柳眀爵不敢撒手，便胡乱掏了一大把油膏，在手心捂化，慢慢涂到他双腿间去。又半点找不到穴口，大手把双丘与腿根摸得一片湿滑。才终于找到那处，堪堪插入一个指尖，身下便硬如石龙。  
燕绝体温低，便是好时，身上也跟玉一样摸着是凉的。发起烧来体内便热得烫手，那小嘴还紧缩着，随着呼吸的节奏嘬着指尖。立刻便提醒了柳眀爵，自己还是个男人。  
长裤在膝盖上套着，燕绝想踢人也没处踢。再者他现在确实虚软，只能瘫着身子任人摆弄。便是心有不甘，提膝想反抗。又碰到了一个硬热的东西，当即便听柳眀爵一声粗喘，插在穴里的手指节节突进了来。  
后穴里的异物感让燕绝只能曲起双腿蜷着身子，膝盖在柳眀爵胯间一下下地蹭。柳眀爵头皮上针扎一般地炸开，看着燕绝仰头露出的脖颈便咬了下去。燕绝半张脸都被埋进了他肩头的貂裘里，左右扭头都无法挣脱，也只能由着他去。  
一根手指到底，接下来便简单了。  
燕绝身上没有力气，自然也无法夹紧不让疏通。柳眀爵轻轻松松便加到四指，将更多的油脂灌进去。原本紧闭的小穴被他掏得酥软滑腻，魅红的软肉填满指间的缝隙，大量的汁水随着手指的抽插噗呲噗呲地被小穴吞进又吐出。把燕绝身下染的泥泞不堪。  
柳眀爵只觉下面肿痛的快要爆炸，心想不如疏通到底。便拔出胯下大刀，抵住小穴捅了进去。  
燕绝没想到他是真的要做，下面被打开插入的感觉激得他头皮发麻，眼前一阵一阵地闪过白光。他想挣扎，身子却被柳眀爵拥住。酸软的感觉更是让他抬不起半根手指。  
十六年来，这是燕绝第一次觉得那么暖和。  
不是烧热中飘忽不定的幻觉，也不是毫无征兆突如其来的恶寒。是确确实实的，内外交加的，几乎把他融化掉的温暖。  
他喜欢的人抱着他，在他身上挺胯驰骋。体内的肉柱不断鞭打，柳眀爵坚实的拥抱就像牢笼一般断绝了燕绝的所有退路。情欲把他逼到死角，从尾椎的末梢开始一点点把他吞没。那一波波逐渐没顶的快感逼得燕绝哭了出来。  
燕绝已经很瘦了，一副枯骨裹在厚厚的盔甲里，随着身下的顶撞发出沉闷的撞击声。那动静推挤着他仅剩的血肉，逼迫着他的心魂一并搏动。仿佛下一秒便会被撞散，被骑着他的野兽一口吃掉。  
柳眀爵覆着他，包容了他所有的刀锋与棱角。又用他吞吃容纳下那柄滚烫的肉刃，像把他当做了极其珍爱的刀鞘，妥善收藏。  
害怕，但又期待得无法自拔。  
燕绝沙哑而微弱的哽咽深深取悦了柳眀爵。燕绝以往总是放不开，折腾是随他折腾。但是过分隐忍的呻吟和对情事的不沉溺像一堵高墙，将本来亲密的关系都远远隔开。现在他终于突破了那道防线，他怎能不高兴？  
燕绝的身体已如一口接近干枯的泉眼，柳眀爵强行打开了他，进出间不断磨蹭着他穴内的软肉。不多时便把燕绝送上高潮。燕绝什么都射不出来，前面淋淋漓漓地湿了大片，因为发烧而高热的小穴里一阵紧缩。柳眀爵差点把持不住，连忙拔出来，把那棉栓连同膏脂融化的汁水一起堵了回去。自己抵在燕绝腿间，射的他本就湿滑的下体精水混浊。  
特意加厚过的毡帐把内外隔绝出两个世界。柳眀爵抱着燕绝出来的时候，哑巴已经在门口等了很久。黑色的羽冠上积了一层浮雪，若不是她横刀来拦，柳眀爵几乎把她当做一尊石像。  
“你回去吧，那封信他不寄了。”  
燕绝被柳眀爵的外套和薄毯包裹住，带了些血色的脸被厚软的绒毛遮住大半，呼吸平顺，显然是刚刚睡熟。  
哑巴看了一眼，眨眼间便消失在了满天飞雪里。  
一并带走的，仿佛还有在这守候了许久的死神。  
肆拾陆  
薛河赶到时只看到那已被拆除一半的帐篷，当即吓得魂飞魄散，跪在地上半天没能起来。  
柳眀爵在广武城内买下了一间民居。  
两天之内挖好地龙，备好细软。燕绝被他从大营里抱出来后，又被戴上了那个宽项圈，关进这间温暖的牢笼里养着。安睡了几日，从未被惊醒过。  
燕绝猜的不错，他能做的事薛河大部分能做。仅有几件实在棘手的，也是由柳眀爵带回去给他。燕绝什么时候精神好些，什么时候才给办了。  
薛河大老远的被叫来当苦力，又见不到哥哥，急得在雪地里兜圈圈追尾巴。绕得实在太烦，被术灯叼了脖子。  
燕绝也不知道自己过的是什么日子。  
吃得少睡得多。柳眀爵把窗子门都安了帘子，睁开眼根本不知道是早是晚。为了能让他有胃口，柳眀爵捡着清淡鲜美的羹汤翻着花儿的给他做。汤品菜色炖的软烂，若不是偶尔还有菌菇，燕绝几乎忘了咀嚼是什么感觉。  
柳眀爵真的是富家子弟，跟燕绝这种徒有气节没有物资的氏族遗孤不同。柳眀爵是真会享受，才养了几天就快把燕绝骨头都养酥了。  
唯一不顺心的，大概只有那塞在后穴的药栓。  
这位医生你是狗吗？一个药栓你做那么大干嘛？吸足水只比柳眀爵的家伙什小一点点，撑得燕绝腿都合不拢。每次换药都把燕绝折腾得腰酸腿软，本来都已经睡足，换个药的时间，眼睛又睁不开了。  
所幸是药性挺好的，燕绝身上那熬人的高烧退了。柳眀爵好生给他养着，至今也没见复发。  
柳眀爵养宠物的手段令人发指。  
貂裘铺床也就算了。某天燕绝睡得快醒时感觉被子在动，一睁眼，对上六双圆溜溜的眼睛。  
……霸刀山庄制裘还会给装眼睛么？这特么也太残忍了……  
……是活的？？？  
燕绝吓得立刻爬起来。柳眀爵在外间儿听见动静，冲进来便见他养的貂儿爬了燕绝一身。燕绝刚刚睡醒，脸上还印着衣物的折痕，神情呆滞又柔软。忒是一副娇憨可爱。  
貂们也很懵逼啊，它们是寻着味儿来的。怎么这人身上有主人的味道，体型却不对劲呢？  
燕绝仔细看了看，这几天一直被自己当被子抱着的是柳眀爵的外套，已经被自己揉皱得不成样子。而柳眀爵穿的是件旧袍子，似乎是老样式的制服。人还是痞得不行，说不敢不给啊，燕绝不清醒的时候拽着他就不放手，要敢抽走，燕绝就哭。  
这件被燕绝强行扣留的外套，上面的味道已经淡了。  
燕绝就假装自己还没有清醒过来，伸手要换柳眀爵身上那件。  
柳眀爵愣了一下，而后笑了，过来把燕绝搂在怀里。  
“我人就在这儿，你还要那衣裳做什么？”  
千百里外，雪覆长安。  
一夜过去，满目楼阁朱檐尽白。将那丑陋的糜烂疮疤悉数掩盖，粉饰得银装素裹，又好似带孝垂哀。  
燕引坐在屋顶上，俯视这万物归寂的古都。手里摇着半旧的拨浪鼓，唱一首鲜为人知的儿歌。  
“燕儿飞，燕儿飞。何人牧筝，筝不归。  
燕儿飞，燕儿飞。古来征战，几人回。  
燕儿飞，燕儿飞。不患外匪，患家贼。  
筝不归，筝不归。闺中少女，做花魁。”  
朝阳从东边升起，紫气翻涌。飞鸟徘徊，从南至北，光影只留下它们剪口儿一般的尖尾。  
燕归来。  
肆拾柒  
年末的时候，薛河来闹过一次。  
也不知道他是从哪里听来的风声，说燕绝是被柳眀爵掳来关在屋子里的。一下子就把这二狗子惹急了，扛着刀就杀到广武城，连术灯都没搞明白他是闹的哪一出。  
说来还真是八九不离十，区别只有燕绝是自愿被囚禁起来的。他现在受不得凉吹不得风，柳眀爵让他呆屋子里他就呆屋子里，不让出去他就不出去。只要把他喂饱了，要多听话有多听话。  
薛河就不信了呀，前几年没见师兄病的那么重啊？今年怎么柳眀爵一来师兄就垮了？不是柳眀爵的问题还能是什么？  
他来的突然，燕绝还只穿着单衣在床上躺着。昨晚柳眀爵以庆贺他伤口结痂为由，在他身上弄出不少印子。这样见人着实不雅。  
柳眀爵还拦他不住。薛河悲愤至极，句句逼问，师兄是怎么了会不方便见人？你到底把他怎么了会不方便见人。  
末了沉默片刻，薛河再开口时，压低了嗓音。  
“……说吧，你是不是把我师兄肚子搞大了。”  
啥？？？  
柳眀爵被这话惊得目瞪口呆。  
“师兄是九月去的霸刀山庄，若是那时就有了，现在也该显怀，穿不上盔甲了吧……”  
不是等等你师兄有那功能？？  
柳眀爵想要辩驳，又被薛河一句话堵了回来。  
“如果不是，你干嘛那么急着追到雁门关来？”  
不是当时你师兄把我当树洞……  
“亲的很嘛，我跟我师兄那么多年的师兄弟情，师兄也没有跟我这么勾肩搭背过……”  
那是我单方面想揩油……  
“就算那时没有，你追过来后的那几天，师兄也萎靡的紧。用拳头想都想得到你对他做了什么！你个禽兽！”薛河不管不顾地大声呵斥道：“雁门关多的是穿男装的女子！就算师兄有意瞒我！我也不能让他任人欺负！”  
“你仗着霸刀山庄的权势！欺我师门无人！欺我师兄未婚了是么！！”  
……这逻辑缜密得，柳眀爵简直百口莫辩。  
“我师兄顾及我和师妹，这么多年都未敢婚配。怎么就遇上了你……”  
薛河说不下去了。  
他看见自家师兄好整以暇地站在柳眀爵背后，双臂环胸，笑得满面慈祥。  
极其贴身的燕云盔甲燕绝好端端的穿着，完全没有薛河想像的大腹便便的模样。薛河心放回了肚子里，脑子又轴不过来，先摇尾巴好了。  
汪！  
燕绝的魔爪摁住了薛河的狗头。  
“……你好歹也是在我床上睡过的。瞎了你的狗眼了？怀疑我的性别？”  
“还有你是怎么听信谣言的？我教你的礼仪你是自己吃了还是拿去喂狗了？”  
燕绝撸着他那寸毛就是一削。  
“给你师嫂道歉！”  
薛河整只狗都懵了，临走都没想明白到底那里不对。又想师兄没事不就好了，师兄和谁在一起，管他呢。  
反倒是柳眀爵哭笑不得。  
燕绝罕有地感到了歉疚。但又不是他的错，马不下脸来道歉，就亲了柳眀爵一下试图敷衍了事。  
便是亲这一下，柳眀爵也要搂着燕绝的腰。燕绝挣脱不了，看着柳眀爵好像有什么心事，便问他怎么了。  
“没什么。”  
柳眀爵也不过想了想那时他的计划。笑说。  
“……你师弟，眼睛还挺尖的。”  
肆拾捌  
薛河代燕绝管事，一直代班到了来年春天。  
狡兔死，走狗烹。  
并非是仅指人忘恩负义。而是当一件事物失去他原本存在意义的时候，拥有者须在旁人群起而攻之前做出决断。  
就如问天阁之于燕绝。  
燕绝之所以能获准，十年如一日地坐在这个闲散儒将的位置上，为的就是能够分心出来问权江湖。以江湖的手段，代唐王从当今朝廷这具半死残躯上剃下断肢腐肉。  
这件事，出身氏族的天策做不了；出身商贾的藏剑霸刀做不了；出身宗教的少林纯阳与明教做不了；出身江湖的各大门派亦是不宜插足。  
只有苍云，以仇恨之名，可以在脱离朝廷的前提下。手持虎符暗募私兵，名正言顺地来办这件事。  
不然你以为，苍云为何而入江湖？  
只要唐王不想灭国，便需凭此脱胎换骨。  
而今贪腐皆剃，最大的杨家也已落马。问天阁便得不到之前的庇护了。  
是以假借问天阁绑架边关将士之名，燕绝带兵问罪，围剿问天阁。  
这是一个长久便有的计划，唯一的意外便是燕绝还活着。燕绝的兵也就没有那么悲愤，一下子把问天阁高层全部打死的话……  
太假了吧？薛河听了都不信。  
那就打散，别追，随便他们往哪儿跑。恶人谷愿意照单全收。想入红尘的留个名单，会有专人考察后给他们改换身份。  
柳眀爵看着燕绝布兵，心情很是复杂。  
虽然谋者连自己的死都算进计划常有耳闻。但真正看着这件事在身边发生，还是很难理解的。  
怎么就有人能那么轻易地接受自己的死亡？好像就简单得只是闭上了眼睛，没有欲求没有牵挂。连旁人的悲伤都要利用。  
燕绝问起，柳眀爵却改口。问他以后打算怎么办。  
“我有前科，这个位置肯定坐不稳了。要么往上爬要么辞职滚吧……”燕绝看着哑巴把名单和信件都收起来，又道：“要不我也换个名字？辞官陪你卖貂，你要不要？”  
“我又不卖貂。”  
“那你卖什么？卖笑嘛？”  
我就不能是个什么都不干的富家少爷吗？可是我负责家族外交好像真的是在卖笑……  
柳眀爵陷入了纠结。  
燕绝看他纠结立刻就垮脸了。  
“那不成，这官我不辞了，以后你卖笑只能卖给我。”  
“……那你师妹怎么办？”  
只要燕绝不辞官，他就要亲自讨伐燕引。  
燕绝却不屑一顾。  
“让她去死。”  
肆拾玖  
燕引是真的得死。  
她的所作所为违反了从古至今每一条保护特权的律法，也无视了所有宗教以德报怨的教义。只要她还活着，百官将因心有不平而不肯向唐王誓忠。燕绝也无法名正言顺地加官进爵。  
当然不会是真死，问天阁不乏能做出假死药的能人异士。他们所要的，只是燕引作为问天阁当家，被斩杀的那一幕便够了。  
是的，整个围剿，不过是一场有预谋有计划的闹剧。  
具体事宜是叶逢渊与燕绝接洽的，假死药也是叶逢渊给燕引的。  
所以，当这场闹剧正式开演的时候。燕引还几乎不知道这件事的任何细节。  
问天阁于狼牙军所在亦是毒瘤一处，狼牙军数次追杀燕引不得，反折精兵无数。故狼牙高层默许了这次暴乱，而低层见江湖人来势汹汹，又得不到上层指示，自然不敢阻拦。  
燕引坐在长安内城的城门上，看见一群玄甲军扮作的江湖人士破门而入。她翻身走暗巷要潜回问天阁驻地，却被燕绝带人半路拦截。  
“燕引。”  
燕绝擒六尺陌刀，策乌蹄骏马。低头俯视自己最小的妹妹，眼中仍带有当年注视怀中襁褓的温柔。  
“你可后悔？”  
燕引笑了。  
“当然不。”  
而后引刀自刎，血溅五步。  
伍拾  
这招来的突然，黑红的血液在空气中洒下腥甜的气味。燕引那把漆黑的陌刀插在地上，看上去不过十一二岁的女童从倚刀而立到力竭身死。包围的人群都不敢上前一步，生怕徒生异变。  
……死了？  
那个穷凶极恶的疯狗就这样死了？  
没有人相信，但也没有人敢上前证实。  
是以，身后有巨剑斩马而来，他们也一时未觉。  
只是顷刻，包围圈因几人座驾被斩而出现了缺口。远处问天阁驻地失守，房屋上升腾起了黑色的浓烟。  
“大小姐！！”  
叶逢渊突破重重包围，一眼便看见燕引倒在血泊里。当即痛呼出声，抱起燕引夺路而逃。  
“将军……”  
“莫追。”  
燕绝皱起眉头，看着城墙上升起的，混在房屋大火中的狼烟，当即调转了马头。  
“情况有变。狼牙发兵！我们撤！”  
这其实和他们商量好的不同。  
燕绝本与叶逢渊商定，问天阁驻地尽量撤除有力防守。叶逢渊自行逃走，燕绝带兵生擒燕引，在牢狱中将不能教化的燕引毒杀。其后也就能顺顺利利把燕引接回苍云。  
却没想燕引疯病突发，一见他便自刎。虽有些距离不见是何处出血，但当时失血过多，燕引性命堪忧。  
燕引自刎，省下了燕绝生擒她的时间。  
叶逢渊刚刚把她救走，城墙上就升起了狼烟。  
……狼牙贪心不足，竟想坐享渔翁之利！  
伍拾壹   
狼牙生变的消息，只有燕引一个人知道。  
燕引和哑巴信使是同吃一根芝麻杆的好姐妹。事发前燕引刚刚见过哑巴，还未来得及告知叶逢渊，燕绝就已带兵入城。  
这可急死叶逢渊了。  
虽然假死药就在燕引身上带着。燕引一刀下去，割的也不是脖子而是肩膀。但那是血啊！大小姐！你特么放的不是尿是血啊！  
还有你血怎么是这个颜色你特么吃的是假死药吗？？  
叶逢渊心急如焚。一手抱着燕引，一手提着重剑在窄巷中处处受制。背后被趁乱追杀的狼牙兵砍了两刀，一身儒雅锦衣更是被血液浸透，其中以抱着燕引的左手为甚。血色红到发黑，腥中透着一股难以言喻的诡异甜味。叶逢渊挨得太近，闻的久了竟觉头皮发麻。  
燕引却因为假死药药效上头，窝在叶逢渊怀里昏昏欲睡。叶逢渊叫了她几次，她都反应不过来。  
……总是这样。  
燕引总是心安理得地享受他尽心竭力甚至豁出性命才换来的安乐。衣食住行也好，生死攸关也好。燕引从来只知道冲在最前面，杀人放火，惹事闯祸。灭人满门也不关心后续如何，只会等着他带人来给她擦屁股。  
燕引从来不关心问天阁如何。也从来没有问过，他是有多不容易，才操持起这个问天阁的！  
鬼使神差般的，叶逢渊低头看向了燕引还在流血的肩膀。  
“……如果我现在杀了你，问天阁就是我的了吧？”  
燕引听到声音，抬头所见，仍是叶逢渊温润如玉的笑容。  
而其所言，却是冰冷刺骨。  
“你不听话，我要放弃你了。”  
燕引痴痴地看着，半晌，才露出一个浅浅的微笑。抬起手来摸叶逢渊的脸，留下了两道深深的血迹。  
“……如果是这样，我就再也不要喜欢你了……”  
叶逢渊愣在当场，燕引却睡了过去，再未醒来。  
伍拾贰  
叶逢渊，是如何来到燕引身边的呢？  
若是向燕引问起，燕引都不一定记得了。  
叶逢渊原本不姓叶，他姓苏。把他养大的那家人也不姓苏，姓刘。  
说起来俗套。“叶逢渊”原本是富商之子，父母因遭人报复，在他六岁那年双双过世。刘家老夫人听闻女儿过世，就将“叶逢渊”接到家中。没想不过一年，刘老夫人也故去。只留下“叶逢渊”一个，在两代为官的刘家做牛做马，受尽折辱。  
那时“叶逢渊”心里简直恨透了刘家，整日握着父母留给的玉佩，看着自己的伤口发誓。长大一定要出人头地，给刘家的这群畜牲好看。  
然而，刘家却没能等到他长大。  
“叶逢渊”十六岁那年，刘家因为涉及数年前的陈家灭族一案。被十二岁的燕引屠尽满门。  
叶逢渊依稀想起那天，自己似乎是因为打水慢了些，被刘家少爷命人一顿毒打，还关进柴房不许吃晚饭。他半夜里发起低烧，瑟缩在柴房里听着外面的欢笑变成惨叫，再变成一片死寂。而后，扛着陌刀的燕引一脚踢开了柴房的门。  
“……你是谁？”  
叶逢渊说了自己的名字，声音小的自己都听不到。  
“姓不姓刘？”  
叶逢渊连忙摇头，便听那矮小的杀神撇下了一句话。  
“滚吧，留你一条狗命。”  
伍拾叁  
便是这句话，激起了叶逢渊的血性。  
那时跟在燕引背后的还是大隐隐于市的红尘。见燕引难得高抬贵手，红尘后手就把叶逢渊换了个身份撵滚蛋。叶逢渊极为不服，咬着牙以商贾之身加入藏剑，为自己改名叶逢渊。同年联系上燕绝，建起问天阁旧部。次年，凭借自己的能力回到了燕引身边。  
叶逢渊与燕引说的第一句话，便是求燕引为问天阁赐名。  
燕引当时好像是因为什么事心情极其不好。不，燕引那时候一天十二个时辰心情都不好。问到第三遍燕引就烦了，随口就是一句脏话。  
“问问问！再问信不信我送你去见天老爷？！”  
好的，然后问天阁就叫问天阁了。  
身靠大树好乘凉。  
借着疯狗的威名，问天阁势如扶风，坐地高起。且在红尘的有意扶持下稳打稳扎，爪牙遍布天下关系盘根错节。有时燕引所顾及不到的细枝末节，均由问天阁代办。  
是以燕引为何能肆无忌惮地屠杀。  
太顺利了。  
便是那时，叶逢渊也不曾像现在一样狼狈过。  
家破人亡，大半夜抱着昏迷不醒的大小姐逃命。身边没有一个仆从，还有不少闻着血腥味寻来的野狗追咬。  
叶逢渊方才被燕引的话镇住，杀了几条野狗后才发觉哪里不对。  
这些城郊的野狗叶逢渊往日也见过，成天夹着尾巴走，畏畏缩缩的。有人喂两口吃的尾巴都会摇得满圆。现在居然敢咬人？受伤了也不知退却？  
……是燕引血的原因吗？  
那股过于香甜的腥味，便是叶逢渊自己嗅着也有一种莫名的冲动。  
完完全全来自于，也想要施加于燕引。  
叶逢渊急忙找了一处破庙，把门锁好后，用剑划开了燕引的盔甲。  
燕引的陌刀带着锯齿和倒刺，削铁如泥入肉穿骨。她在自己肩头划的一刀深可见骨，现下皮肉翻卷，却是流不出多少血了。  
叶逢渊把自己较为干净的内裳撕成布条，将那伤口合拢，紧紧包扎起来。  
或许，在六年前，叶逢渊对燕引有过什么欲望吧。  
权利，财富，抑或性欲。  
燕引来的突然，轻易抹杀了他咬牙切齿也无法违抗的仇人。又随手给了他改头换面的机会。  
那个时候，叶逢渊对燕引无疑是敬畏的。  
但没有哪个男人会对一个朝夕相处，又年纪相仿的女人仅仅抱有敬畏之情。  
燕引开拓出来的路又顺又直，钱也来的快，权也来的快。神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，绝对的强势下买来的忠心，也是真正的忠心。  
这可比重建一个苏家要容易多了。  
……也对啊，建立问天阁一直是叶逢渊一个人的心愿。燕引为什么要过问呢？  
问天阁……也不过是为了追随和保护燕引而建的啊……  
照顾任性又刁蛮，神志又时常不清醒的燕引确实不容易。但六年，叶逢渊也确实坚持下来了。  
那份由敬畏变质而来的感情，让叶逢渊可以轻易放下一切，可以一人操持起藏污纳垢甚至暗募私兵的问天阁；可以在做了一切龌龊事后仍在燕引面前扮演一个君子；也可以随意取下苏家的玉佩，只为摘下丝穗给燕引缀一个娃娃。  
可是燕引呢。  
当初叶逢渊见到她时她是什么样子，她现在就还是什么样子。  
叶逢渊已经从一个需要燕引出手庇护的少年，长成可以照顾燕引，在这种危难关头带着燕引逃生的翩翩君子了。  
燕引却一直，一直没有长大。  
天终于亮了。  
朝阳带来的层叠紫气涌入叶逢渊的眼睛，将叶逢渊徘徊在冲动与后怕中的神志唤醒。  
那是叶逢渊第一次听到哑巴信使说话。  
“红尘有命。”  
哑巴信使站在破庙洞开的大门外，逆着阳光，投下与她声音一般冰冷的阴影。  
“雁门急件，收件人：叶逢渊。”  
伍拾肆  
另一边，燕绝因一时没有燕引的消息焦躁不已。  
正欲追缴，却在路上遇上了郭子仪的军队。听说是来收复长安，那都遇上了就跟着打一打呗。师妹的东西据说还在城里，正好去帮她收收。  
然而这掺了两万私兵的唐军军队，却在五月时攻城失败，败退武功。  
燕绝就想不明白了。  
狼牙入驻长安后日日饮酒作乐骄奢淫逸。打一群看起来就是酒囊饭袋的玩意儿，怎么就能败了呢？  
扎营后才知当时有令：击杀安军即可，不可毁坏建筑城郭。  
燕绝都气乐了。  
这是哪位谋略大家的高见，可否告知燕某让燕某瞻仰一二。  
燕绝带的这队兵，一半是常年驻守雁门的玄甲苍云，一半是问天阁烧杀抢掠的主力。打过的巷战没有上百也有数十，所经混战更是难以计数。那通身的气势，哪是一个太监所能直面的。  
那太监先说是郭子仪的意思，后又觉得郭子仪保不了他。又说是某某督军，代先皇临阵所授。  
燕绝笑了笑，而后一掌把案几拍成两半。  
“把那狗日的督军脑袋给我提过来！”  
他这些年奉旨清君侧倒是把这些小喽啰给忘了，先皇特么都半截身子入土了还派你们来吹妖风。真是怕他舍不得这身剐也不想把皇帝拉下马了是吧？  
还官小好拿捏？老子这就捏爆你的狗头！  
特么如日中天的杨家疯狗都才刚刚砍完。这些余孽以为问天阁倒了，就上赶着把脑袋往他跟前送了。朝廷没收了他们几把都没收不了他们的胆子，反倒把这群硕鼠越养越肥。  
燕绝能不给这个面子么。  
半个时辰后，督军的人头就摆到了燕绝的桌面上。  
燕绝看都不看，命人找根杆子把这脑袋挂在军营里。只要苍云燕绝在，有人敢提出无礼要求妨碍战事，一律斩首示众。  
城郭建筑想砸就砸，砸坏了燕绝给报！  
伍拾伍  
有人找郭子仪告状，说燕绝功高盖主。郭子仪不仅不气，还满脸笑嘻嘻。  
他就等着燕绝这手呢。  
那根本没打过仗的督军老在营里指手画脚，他们早就看不惯了。只是碍于自身不好下手，只能借燕绝的断头铡。  
若不这样，郭子仪何必非要带着人马往这阎王路上碰？  
燕绝跟唐军将领和天策都不一样，人家兵是自己的，权是自己的，钱和武器也是自己的，背后还有个杀人狂妹妹镇着。加官进爵发财立威都不受朝廷干扰。自然想和谁翻脸就和谁翻脸，想干翻谁干翻谁。  
长安收复后本来就要重建，哪能真全要燕绝买单？到时燕绝愿出个千两，都已经算是苍云堡给好脸，给太子台阶下了。  
找苍云堡要解释？李唐欠苍云堡的解释要算起来，李唐还要欠的多呢。  
柳眀爵派出来的探子回去报，柳眀爵听了一拍大腿。  
嗨呀！媳妇儿花钱大手大脚！  
回头又说，媳妇儿花的好。媳妇儿在长安打仗玩儿钱够不够用？兵够不够用？弓箭武器够不够用？媳妇儿冷不冷？饿不饿？精神好不好？  
最后派人送来了兵器若干，粮草若干，还有一大包参片零食和一件满是黑白长毛皮草的披风。  
“听说长安天气冷，媳妇儿记得穿披风。”  
燕绝：“……”  
隔壁营的天策将军听闻此事，举营上下笑得打跌。不仅如此，还当面指着燕绝嘲笑数次。  
不过三日，江南叶家二少也给李将军送来一件儿，大红色枫叶满绣，那花哨比起燕绝的有过之而无不及。  
李将军：“……”  
你以为燕绝会跟李将军一样失礼么？  
他才不会呢。  
他只是在某次偶遇李将军的时候说了一句天道好轮回。  
伍拾陆  
冬天到春天的雁门关，其实算是忙里抽闲的了。  
毕竟冬天大风大雪，攻城不易。而春天游牧民族都忙着举族迁徙。一般不会有很大的有预谋而不知情的攻城。  
就算有也轮不到薛河这个代班的管呀。  
薛河也就算算账，排排兵。做顺手也不是很难的事情。  
于是闲下来的薛河就开始了每月一闹妖。  
他非要术灯帮他去太原拿他的军饷。  
非要不可，就算雁门关给的更多，这段时间他也没在太原任职，他也一定要领这二十两的校尉军饷不可。  
蚊子再小也是肉，攒得一分是一分。  
术灯拿他没有办法，刚好也要回分舵述职。这天早上他就动身去了。  
薛河还是和往日一样，起床，晨练，点兵后开始处理账目和排班。  
只是在坐下研墨时，自言自语了一句。  
“你是术灯的师兄吧？”  
帐顶上传来微响。而后，一个明教男子出现在门外。拉下兜帽，问道：  
“我才来了两天，请问你是怎么发现的？”  
“被你盯着的感觉，跟十四年前走在太原街上被术灯看着的感觉一模一样。”  
“阁下聪敏。”  
“若没这点本事，陈某当年欺男霸女的时候就已经被诸位大侠抽筋扒皮无数次了。”  
薛河放下墨块，白净的十指交叠悬在胸前。那笑容，与燕绝如出一辙。  
若是粗鄙些，还能说是因为两人毕竟血脉相连。但只要是明眼人就能看出有何不同。  
燕绝的位置不是谁都坐得的。  
明面上的，暗地里的。涉及商贸金额上亿，不能见人却关乎一方水土的存亡。没有背景的人不能明其要害，背景太深的又容易铤而走险。是以为何代班的是薛河而不是燕绝的副官。阅历到了，这些东西过手自然会省得轻重，知道眼高手低。也知道该向敌方展示多少。  
桌上那些账本，明教昨晚都已看过。原本还在暗地嘲笑薛河粗心大意，现在想来，那些恐怕都是故意这么放着的。  
真正明细的，都还在薛河的脑子里。  
——否则薛河露不出这种笑容。  
假意寒谗几句，明教就想抽身。便笑他：“我来只是帮师父他老人家看看老幺的媳妇儿。你这人，跟老幺说的可不太一样啊？”  
“术灯喜欢什么样子，我就是什么样子。”  
薛河最不吃的就是这套。  
纨绔纨绔。一个优秀的纨绔子弟应该自有他的风流倜傥。而不是一味的愚蠢，谄媚与下流。  
术灯闻讯赶回，便只听得他这一句。  
“他是我的小公主，你算什么玩意儿？”  
伍拾柒  
术灯一来薛河就蔫儿了。  
送走明教师兄，术灯才有空安抚小薛河。  
薛河摇着尾巴把脸埋在术灯的胸前，眼泪汪汪连声抱怨：“吓死我了！还好我还会学师兄装逼！还好师兄式装逼能镇压一切！你们师门那么凶的么？！我以后还有没有机会见公婆？！”  
本来已经决意狠心教训薛河的术灯又心软了，摸着他的狗头哄了一阵，才又问。  
“谁是你的小公主？”  
薛河哆嗦了一下。  
“我，我师妹啊。”薛河心虚地降低了摇尾巴的频率。“你看我周围除了她还有别的女的吗？”  
死鸭子嘴硬，他越这样术灯越想逗他。  
“是吗……我还以为你说的是我……”  
“哎呀我们都老夫老妻了还弄那么肉麻干啥，叫你师兄听见也不害臊……”  
“你说什么？再说一遍？”  
“叫你师兄听见也不害臊……”  
“上一句。”  
薛河夹紧尾巴拒绝回答。  
拒绝回答的薛河被术灯叼上了床，为他今天的表演付出了应有的代价。  
伍拾捌  
燕引的朔雪玄甲被脱了下来。与哑巴送来的，燕引用了八年的玄铁陌刀一起，葬在长安城外的一棵大树下。  
城外郊荒处野鸟不少，黑压压地叼食腐尸。叶逢渊亲眼看到几只鹰隼叼走了燕引玄甲上的鳞片。想必不久之后，燕引死去的消息会随着这群野鸟飞遍东西南北。  
燕引是被装在棺材里带走的。  
因为血液的异样。叶逢渊不敢给她服食解药。  
假死药大抵与龟息丸是同源，功效为降低人血液流速，使得人心跳与呼吸都变得缓慢，体温也逐渐降低。现出一种“死”的状态。听起来厉害，实际上药效温和，只要半年内服下解药，就不会有太大影响。  
而解药却是猛力刺激人的心肝脾肺，促使人从假死状态中醒来。服用一次便要调养两年之久。叶逢渊唯恐解药与燕引血液中的东西相冲，那后果将不堪设想。  
燕引的血液里有什么东西呢？  
叶逢渊想都想得到，但从来不敢跟燕引提起。  
苍云功法本就是对身体素质要求极高的焚血怒战功法。而极速单刀流反其道而为止，对身体的要求与伤害更甚。  
——练极速单刀流的人，虽然可以不身强体壮力大如牛，但必须将身体永远保持在敏捷与精准双顶峰的状态。永远保持足够的愤怒与无限的疯狂。比起分山劲更适合年幼的女性修习。但女性十二岁后会因癸水初潮而失去轻盈灵活的体态，武学功力也将因此大大削减。  
——这就是燕引一直把体貌和心态都保留在十二岁的原因。  
叶逢渊一路上所想颇多，但在燕引醒来之前，他不敢与红尘派来的接引人有半句闲话。  
红尘的人一如哑巴，喜怒无常神出鬼没。若是无礼激怒了他们，不说他们出手报复。光这个接引的人突然消失，下场也够叶逢渊喝一壶。  
五月，叶逢渊终于在红尘的协助下将燕引带回真正的问天阁驻地。  
洛阳。  
伍拾玖  
叶逢渊的理智终于在两天后崩溃了。  
凤祈。洛阳酒楼雅判唱刑歌女的妹妹，给叶逢渊提供假死药的五毒女子明确告诉叶逢渊。燕引的确是一直在服药维持孩童的体态，这种来自苗疆的，不如说是蛊毒的药，能够有效抑制人体成长并使人持续亢奋。长期服用甚至可使血液变质，变成能让任何动物发疯滥杀的血毒。  
燕引服药六年，现在满身流淌的都是毒血。如果再持续用药，毒性入骨，她将再也无法长大，也根本活不过三十岁。  
治疗的办法不是没有，停药，或者破身。  
停药燕引会因为急速的成长而爆体而亡。破身虽能缓救，但最后毒发身亡的，或许就成了两个人。  
叶逢渊几乎是强行闯入了燕引的房间。燕引刚醒不久，身体还处在久睡后的麻木，手边也没有趁手的武器。是以她毫无反抗就被叶逢渊按在床上。  
“是我的金银玉石养活不了你，还是我的山居剑意保护不了你？”  
叶逢渊已经红了眼睛，咬牙切齿地逼问燕引。  
“你为什么要去吃那种药？”  
燕引说不出话来，表情呆滞，眼睛也没法完全睁开。  
所有的获得都需要代价。这种问题，她不想，也无法回答。  
叶逢渊见她喉咙还哑着，便换了个问题。  
“……燕绝……你师兄们知不知道这件事？”  
燕引点了点头。  
“他们同意你服药？”  
“他们……管不着……”  
“……好，好。”叶逢渊笑了，一连说了两个好字。嘴里骂着，手上便开始撕起了燕引的衣服。  
“他们不管我来管。没有人管教，你这疯狗是真的是非好歹都不知道……”  
说着，就再说不下去。  
燕引真的好小。  
她的身体干瘦得像是一根芦苇，四肢只有薄薄的皮肤包裹住骨骼。身体轻得叶逢渊一只手便能抱起，身高也一直只有四尺一寸。纱布折了又折才能包裹住她的肩膀。叶逢渊还能想起那天自己帮她裹伤口，那刀口里露出的锁骨，细薄得像一片草叶一样……  
他下不了手。  
和他呆在燕引身边的六年里的日日夜夜一样，他下不了手。  
叶逢渊知道，却无法想象燕引经历过什么。那些施加在一个幼女身上的侵害与暴力不是少年时才失宠的他可比的。燕引因此选择了强大，也因此将自己永远定格在了充分理解了痛苦的时刻。  
……如果在这时候侵犯她，即便是为了解毒。叶逢渊又和当初那些禽兽有什么区别呢？  
做遍了坏事却无法占有她一处，抹杀了万千却不能抹灭他的孤独。强大到放眼天下无人能敌，却没有办法和一直尊重爱护自己的人长相厮守。  
叶逢渊抱着燕引嚎啕大哭。燕引无法安慰他，只能伸手轻轻拍着他的肩膀。  
明明一切都已经结束了，明明已经不用再勉强了。  
——可即便是当年亲眼看着自己被活埋，燕引也不曾那么绝望。  
陆拾  
九月，长安大捷。  
因得到了足够的休整和补给，唐军一俱击溃安军，夺回长安。  
燕绝之伍混迹在十五万唐军中，因参战的多是私兵。为掩盖其罪状，传令兵及史官得郭子仪授意，不将其战功记入史册。只请太子追封将位，官从三品，封地太原以北。又另许金银财宝无数。  
这金银财宝现在是拿不出来的，长安重建现在还得燕绝捐钱呢。  
燕绝不想捐，勉为其难捐了两万。柳眀爵随礼八万。红尘混水摸鱼暗度陈仓，添了九百九十万。以雁门苍云的名义，捐与李唐修缮长安。  
苍云堡？代哥哥管财务的薛河说了。管事的人不在，你们找他去吧哈哈哈，要钱钱没有，要命你先把我们薛帅还来。  
今儿个冬天的盔甲钱还没赚够呢，妈个鸡。  
太子看过礼单，沉默片刻，问柳眀爵要不要捐个官当。  
柳眀爵看了看在门口等他的燕绝，回绝了太子。  
官是不会当的。媳妇儿那么漂亮，这辈子是不可能当官的。  
怕媳妇儿跑？  
不，勾心斗角哪有哄媳妇儿开心重要。  
此话在理。霸刀弟子不入朝堂的传言太子也有耳闻，如此便不强求。让柳眀爵把燕绝接走了。  
柳眀爵一直很好奇燕绝跟红尘是什么关系。  
据说是陈家还在的时候燕绝就已经认识红尘的人，但那时燕绝也才十一二岁，又是氏族嫡子。陈家父母能让他那么早入江湖？  
当然不让了。燕绝毫不犹豫就否决了，而后反问柳眀爵。  
“你知道醉剑么？”  
醉剑这名字说来如雷贯耳，纯阳宫所出，神机妙算可称半仙的神话。虽然现在隐退已久名声淡了，但现在所有有些名气的名家氏族都不曾忘记他，更是不惜黄金万两，只为求他一卦。  
柳眀爵却不知道醉剑是红尘的人。才觉得情有可原，又听到燕绝说了更让人难以置信的话。  
“醉剑当年在长安卖春宫图，给天策府的人抓去了。”燕绝面不改色地说：“陷在里面出不来，最后还是我给他活动出去的。”  
“不是？你当年……多大？”柳眀爵整个人都混乱了：“你就有能耐把天策府抓的小商小贩放出去了？”  
“我没有，但我师父有。我十岁的时候被爸妈送进天策府，后面家里出了事，才改入的苍云。”  
“你师父现在……”  
“早不在了，当初安贼打进来的时候就殉职了。只剩下个师兄，现在在洛阳任职。”  
……所以问天阁的总部在洛阳啊……  
但柳眀爵还是很好奇。十岁的燕绝是怎么劝他师父放走醉剑，还让醉剑不得不记住这份恩情，不敢随意打发。  
“撒娇。”  
柳眀爵怀疑风太大自己听错了。  
“师父吃软不吃硬，撒撒娇就什么都依我们。”燕绝想起那个憨直义气的汉子，心里平生三分悲凉。“想来醉剑也是算出陈家命中有劫，才选择之后出手相救。”  
若无红尘插手，陈家三兄妹必不能保全。  
但即便红尘出手，燕绝也耽于仇恨，身陷囹圄。  
柳眀爵想来便一阵后怕，又恨自己来的实在太晚。  
术灯早来十四年，叶逢渊早来六年。自己若是早来那么一点点，燕绝是不是就跟薛河燕引一样，不用吃那么多苦？  
燕绝也曾经是会撒娇的小孩子。  
但是看着现在的燕绝，柳眀爵完全不能想像那是什么样子。  
燕绝看柳眀爵纠结，突然说了一句。  
“以后不要托人给我带参片了。”  
“噢……”  
心里沮丧又被媳妇儿嫌弃的柳眀爵泫然欲泣。燕绝却充耳不闻，趴在他肩头，暧昧的热气与声音一同钻进柳眀爵的耳朵。  
“……你不在，我没有地方泄火……”  
——这妖精！  
柳家的商队行商万里，车百辆，马千匹。每一辆都坚固而平稳，载着押镖的镖客或随侍的帮佣。其中还混着燕绝的兵，人声嘈杂绵延数里，带着南边儿买进的货物一路北上。  
隔着薄薄的帘子，燕绝嘴里勒着柳眀爵的发带，鞭打蹂躏都叫不出声。煽风点火后被柳眀爵压躺在马车里的软榻上，让身下不断的冲撞顶泄了身子。  
陆拾壹  
十月，柳家商队终于抵达洛阳。  
燕绝旄下的军队混入了洛阳城的防守军中。二人夜归问天阁总部。术灯和薛河半个月前便借随商的借口来了，还给燕引带了新的玄甲。  
燕引在红尘医师的指导下逐渐停止用药，半年內身体长到了十四岁大小。但因用药期太长，医师说，估计她这辈子也就只能长到十七八岁这么大了。  
燕引满不在乎。  
驰冥女童的玄甲发饰像猫儿的耳朵，又像长了一对野兽的犄角。燕引一见燕绝就扑了上去。燕绝把这张牙舞爪的小怪物拦住了，托起来举了举，稳稳地抱在臂弯里。  
一石激起千层浪，四个男人在抓狂。  
柳眀爵：卧槽那是我家媳妇儿！  
叶逢渊：卧槽那是我家大小姐！  
柳眀爵和叶逢渊在心里发出了悲愤的呐喊：他／她怎么能让别人举高高？！亲兄妹也不行赶紧给我放下来！  
薛河显然还是懵的：卧槽小妹想举高高居然不告诉我？！她是不是觉得我不是男人？？  
术灯也没比他懵得少：卧槽二狗喜欢举高高？？他看起来好羡慕的样子我要不要现在给他举一个？？  
但显然他们不开口那对兄妹根本不知道他们在想什么。薛河伸手把燕引接过来，结果燕引瞬间变了脸。  
“我不在的时候你都编排了些什么？什么叫‘谁都不知道那一天一夜发生了些什么’？”燕引疯狂地揉着她二哥的狗头。“我不过是去跟大哥说了声我想杀人，为什么到了你嘴里就像发生了什么不可描述的事一样？”  
燕引恨得只差没有上嘴咬，薛河被她揉得哀哀叫，最后还是燕绝把燕引抱回来解的围。  
柳眀爵还在想着把自家媳妇儿夺回来，伸手顺势就要去接燕引。  
“唉孩子都那么大了，老抱着多不好，来给我……”  
燕引紧紧地搂住了燕绝的脖子，瞪着死鱼眼看柳眀爵。“后爹不疼我，我可是有资格劝妈妈休夫的。”  
趁老娘不在就想当我嫂子？我怕你想得有点美。  
柳眀爵双手一抖迅速退却。  
叶逢渊眼看机会来了，上手就想捉燕引。“好了大小姐，你不要耽误你妈妈谈恋爱。”  
“说什么呢叶先生。”燕绝举起了燕引的小爪子。“我女儿这就跟我回家啦，小燕引快和私塾的叶先生说再见。”  
我答应你做我副手不代表答应你做我妹夫谢谢！  
柳眀爵和叶逢渊可没有想过这两兄妹团聚会导致他们分手！  
只有表演技术不到位的薛河在旁边哀怨地嚎叫。  
“不是你俩就那么自然地代入母女身份真的好吗？”  
难道要他来当爸爸吗？？他有那贼心也没那贼胆啊？  
陆拾贰  
燕引回到了雁门关，改名燕秋。  
疯狗燕引，终究还是从一个能止小孩夜啼的噩梦，变成了一个可以被拿来取笑的传说。  
燕引放弃了极速单刀流，跟着哑巴学盾。  
雁门关开始流传起一个学盾长生不老，学刀永葆青春的奇怪笑谈。  
柳眀爵还觉得非常不可思议。  
原来疯狗那么小的吗？  
在他看来燕绝已经小的很可爱了。疯狗居然只有那么一点点。  
哇。  
他还一度以为疯狗会是个剽悍健壮身高八尺的妇人呢。  
燕引被他比划了无数次身高后，终于忍无可忍。  
“哥我想打嫂子。”  
“他做了什么你要打他？不许欺负他，你告诉我，我来帮你……”燕绝一看柳眀爵的动作就忍不住了。  
“噗……”  
而后赶紧把柳眀爵拉走。  
关于燕引的新名字，柳眀爵一直觉得有哪里不对，但又说不出是哪里不对。  
直到他亲耳听到燕绝叫她小蚯蚓。  
不能笑，笑了燕引要打人。  
这乳名还是燕绝起的，燕绝倒觉得理所当然。又瘦又小见缝就钻，不是蚯蚓是什么？  
那薛河呢？  
那小子小时候不爱说话，叫小河蚌。  
那你呢？  
我倒没有给自己取外号的习惯。燕绝想了想，又说，不过你给我取了一个不是么。  
什么？  
柳眀爵自己都没有印象。  
燕绝笑着提醒他，你昨天晚上还叫过呢。  
燕绝这么笑柳眀爵就有了不好的预感。果不其然，见他怎么都想不起，燕绝凑了上来。  
“骚货。”  
这天晚上，叶逢渊一直在竭力阻止燕引去找她哥哥。  
为什么呢？  
少儿不宜。  
燕引本来想反驳他自己十八岁了，但是想想后果，还是作罢。  
燕绝哪儿都好，唯独作死这一点是不能学的。  
陆拾叁  
燕引回来的日子，那叫一个鸡犬不宁。  
薛河好好地在办公。术灯从门口过，还在想不要去打扰他。然后就见游手好闲的燕引过来了。  
燕引瞥了他一眼，径直朝着薛河去。  
“哥哥抱。”  
薛河帐子里还有副官和商队的领队在呢。怎么好意思卖蠢？于是他虎着脸对燕引说：“师妹乖，你大了，男女授受不亲。”  
燕引同样虎着脸对他说。  
“一天一夜。”  
……好好好抱抱抱！  
燕引又继续要求亲亲抱抱举高高，直把薛河闹得哄着她撒不了手。只得把一些不要紧的工作分派下去，让副官和商队队长代劳才作罢。  
薛河的确不如燕引会踢皮球甩担子，搞得自己一天忙的停不下来。  
但任是谁都没有想过燕引居然这么奸滑。  
术灯都看傻了眼，目送燕引出门，还被燕引嗤之以鼻。  
“看见没，学着点儿。”  
陆拾肆  
祸祸完二哥的燕引回头就去祸害大哥。  
燕绝趁着秋天还没发病，想尽可能地把工作处理掉。柳眀爵生怕他累着，左哄右哄哄得他休息会儿。搂在怀里正打算亲呢，燕绝披风底下冒出个狗脑袋。  
“嗨嗨嗨干啥呢，有未成年人在呢啊。”  
燕引咋咋呼呼的，燕绝当时就笑了场。  
柳眀爵这就亲不下去了呀，撒了手准备走，又被燕引揪住了衣摆。  
“怎么啦！因为有个不是亲生的女儿你就要放弃对我妈妈的爱了吗？你的爱原来那么浅薄的吗？”  
那行吧小祖宗，你说怎么办吧。  
燕引招招手，让燕绝把她抱起来。  
她冷不丁一撩燕绝的披风，挡住柳眀爵视线的瞬间，吧唧一口亲的好响。  
柳眀爵愣了。  
燕引笑嘻嘻。  
“看见没？学着点儿。”  
而后跳下来扬长而去，任凭柳眀爵揪着燕绝一顿啃，逼问那小丫头亲哪儿了。  
燕绝说手背，柳眀爵生生给他手背咬出两个牙印儿。  
燕绝忍无可忍踢了他一脚。  
“她亲的她自己的手背！”  
哦好吧。  
柳眀爵放心了。  
放心大胆的柳眀爵摁住燕绝，继续干他准备让媳妇儿休息放松的事儿了。  
陆拾伍  
被从小欺负大的妹妹摆了一道。燕绝不可能不掰回一局。  
燕绝叫来了叶逢渊。  
“你知道你为什么追不到我妹妹么？”  
嗨呀这句话听得人好生气，但是虚心好学如叶逢渊还是求燕绝指点。  
“我妹妹不喜欢你这种类型。”  
“成天穿的整整齐齐捂的严严实实，有没有料也不知道，身材好不好也不知道。人家是女孩子，你不脱难道还等她来帮你脱？”  
“你那丐帮嫂子的制服燕引可夸过好几次了，柳眀爵他们霸刀的新制服燕引也很喜欢。我话说到这儿，你自己琢磨。”  
“那袒胸露乳的衣服我就没穿过……”  
柳眀爵试图辩解，一眼便见燕绝露出了狐狸般的笑容。  
……好吧听媳妇儿的。  
叶逢渊陷入了沉思。  
下午，刚从军医那里帮忙回来的燕引抬头便见叶逢渊迎面朝她走来。  
……他为什么在解腰带？  
燕引有一种不详的预感，转身撒腿就跑。  
回头就看见叶逢渊边脱衣服边追，吓得燕引大声呼救。  
“大哥救我！！”  
她大哥被柳眀爵逮手里了。  
燕引扭头往薛河那边跑。  
“二哥救我！！”  
她二哥被术灯叼回屋了。  
燕引心生绝望，只能找哑巴。  
“哑巴！哑巴救命啊啊啊啊！！”  
单修盾的哑巴根本跑不快，等她跑过来燕引都凉了。只能同样大喊着给燕引支招。  
“开盾立啊！！”  
“盾立？什么是盾立？！我盾在哪儿——”  
说不下去了，燕引被叶逢渊揪住了领子拖到怀里。叶逢渊光着上身，因着方才的急跑出了一身薄汗。丰满的胸肌与腹肌紧贴着燕引的后背，满是腱子肉的胳膊箍住她，还喘着粗气在她耳边说话。  
“跑什么？你不就喜欢这样的？”  
燕引沉默片刻，面红耳赤地在他胳膊上狠狠咬了一口。  
无辜如叶逢渊，捧着被咬了个牙印的胳膊，还想不通是因为些什么。  
陆拾陆  
第二年春天的时候，叶家迎亲的队伍到了雁门关下。  
叶逢渊四个月前央求燕绝将一万私兵借予他接媳妇儿。被燕绝以“保家卫国之兵不问儿女情长之事”为由回绝。  
然后现在这一万私兵和燕绝旄下四万玄甲苍云一起，站在雁门关拦下了叶逢渊。  
呵，男人。  
叶逢渊大喊：“大哥你不厚道啊！说好的军队不管结婚的事儿呐？！”  
“我没让他们来啊！”燕绝站在城墙上看好戏。“他们自己来的！兄弟们你们说是不是啊？”  
万军附和震耳欲聋。  
好家伙这还是迎亲吗？  
这是攻城啊！  
好在叶逢渊带的江湖兄弟不少。另有家仆分发红包，不一会儿就开出条道来。  
毕竟雁门关闺女少，能好好嫁人的更少。叶逢渊待燕引怎样他们也算是见过了的，怎么说也不会真拦着。  
入得关内拜过掌门，又拜过记名师父。送了一圈礼，叶逢渊才得见到燕引。  
燕绝托关系给燕引做了嫁衣，半身红锦搭着半身盔甲。红盖头绣在发冠上，往后撩就成了头巾。燕引现在就把盖头撩开了，在看她哥给他收拾东西。  
薛河正单膝跪着给绣花鞋里塞银票。别人家都是垫一枚铜钱，薛河怕硌着燕引的脚，就各给她垫一张五百两的银票。边垫还边念叨。  
“才回来多久啊就要嫁出去了。”  
“多陪陪哥哥们不行么。”  
“这才过完一个春节。多过几个春节挣一下哥哥们的红包不好吗？”  
“红包我会给燕引包的。”叶逢渊弱弱地回答。  
“没问你别插嘴！”薛河一句话把他怼回去，又继续怼燕引。  
“哎呀，盖头盖上！乱的乱撩像什么样子！”  
燕引根本没在听他念叨，只顾伸爪揉薛河的狗头。薛河换新制服时把头发剪短了，燕引揉起来越发的趁手。薛河从来都是溺爱她的，头发被揉得一团糟也不躲一下。  
为了避嫌，术灯被薛河赶去了太原。大哥固然疼宠但爱捉弄人，二哥却是一直都下细并且贴心的。  
欠的那么多，燕引反而说不出感谢了。  
叶逢渊站在旁边耐心地等。燕绝抱着胳膊站在门口，脸上有笑，语气却是不善的。  
“小丫头嫁人啦。”  
嗯哪，燕引回他，腿抻长了让薛河给穿鞋子。  
“那么早就走，也不让我送。”  
等你能送这姑娘就娶不走了，叶逢渊心里抱怨，嘴里还是得客套。  
燕绝又说。  
“想你也不好回门，给你立几条规矩，叶逢渊也听一下。”  
这规矩多半是给叶逢渊立的，燕引摇头晃脑，也不知有没有在听。  
“以后嫁过去了，不许随便打人。特别是你嫁的这臭小子，受欺负你就说一声，哥去接你回家。”  
还真说不好这是给他保命还是找借口要燕引回家。  
“任何情况下都不允许跟你丈夫动手，当然，你想不开了要他陪葬的时候除外。”  
等等什么叫燕引想不开要人陪葬。  
“你吃的那个药，以前要吃我不管你。从现在开始两年内给我戒断，我会让人监督你。不听话就乖乖回来，我有的是办法给你续命。”  
这是在提醒叶逢渊没错了。  
“你才十八岁，二十一岁前不准生育。有胆你就试试看。”  
这就是在提醒他叶逢渊没错了！  
他也知道燕引的身体近年无法生育啊！可是大婚的时候祝人三年内没有子嗣这样真的好吗？？  
叶逢渊真是想哭都哭不出来。  
燕引的嫁妆，金银也有，房产也有。摆到明面上给的，只有一副盾刀。  
柳眀爵给打的。  
他要置办再多，燕绝却不许了。毕竟娘家人并不包括兄长的配偶，燕引本来就不缺吃穿，其他的燕绝和薛河都已经备好，多了反而逾越。  
燕绝借口说去办事，站在城墙上看薛河把燕引背上花轿，心里舍不得。柳眀爵把他搂着，安慰他说妹妹大了总要发嫁，总有这么一天的。  
我又不是养不起她。  
燕绝抱怨完，沉默半晌，跟柳眀爵说了声谢谢。  
如果不是柳眀爵，他大概看不到燕引出嫁。  
柳眀爵笑了，偎在他耳边轻轻说。知道谢我就好好活着，我一辈子受的惊吓都没有那个冬天受的多。  
再也不会有那样的冬天了。  
飞鸟尽，良弓藏。燕绝将一生成为柳眀爵最珍贵的收藏品，在他置下的牢笼中休养生息。没有仇恨，也再无拔刀出鞘的一刻。

 

《筝不归》完。

 

 

番外壹  
燕绝会酒后吐真言的事，柳眀爵一直好奇，却不敢实验。  
毕竟燕绝的身体状况摆在那里。满肚子的内脏也就只有肝还好些，万一喝酒喝得不对把肝也伤了。那柳眀爵可真没处哭去。  
直到长安收复后，叶逢渊说是贺燕绝，给他送来一坛药酒。  
是江南的黄酒，一嗅便知做菜肯定很香。泡了许多温补的药材，入口醇厚却不油腻，回味甘甜又有股清香。柳眀爵倒了两盏来焖肉，苦夏偏好啃干粮的燕绝都肯多吃几口。  
燕绝显然留意到了那坛酒。见他最近没什么不好，柳眀爵又反复确定这酒后劲不大。才顺着杆子爬上来，约燕绝晚上喝酒赏月。  
那天的月亮确实很好。院子里的桂花开了满树，香飘十里。掺着坛子里的酒香，便是嗅着，也觉醉人。  
柳眀爵一反以往大口喝酒大口吃肉的作态，推说酒好，牛饮了浪费。换了最小的酒杯，连酒菜都备得细碎。小心翼翼地灌燕绝。  
小半坛子酒下去，柳眀爵便知燕绝醉了。  
燕绝平时总是一副冷面薄情的样子，喜欢什么讨厌什么都不会正眼看。一双好看的眼睛总像刀子一般，便是脸上有笑，眼里也要给人剜下肉来。张嘴更是伶牙俐齿，每每让人无地自容。  
现在那双眼却是含着盈盈秋水，趁着薄凉的月光，直望着他这边瞧。淡色的唇被酒染的极润，唇角微微扬起。像是喜欢什么喜欢得紧了，才从心底升起，又从眼里溢出这般的含情脉脉。  
这模样柳眀爵见过。  
当初在霸刀山庄，燕绝也是这样看着他。看的他心都化了，只想把他捧着，他说想要什么，柳眀爵都能答应。  
他却不说话。  
不多时燕绝便有了些倦色。趴在桌子上，虽还挪不开眼。但眼见着像要睡了。  
……他若睡着就算了吧。  
柳眀爵叹了口气，心想本也不该折腾他。  
天知道燕绝的心肺有多脆弱。只要天气冷些铺盖厚些。燕绝就经常趴着睡觉窒息，侧着睡觉窒息。被子太重压住脖子或胸口，便一晚都睡不安生。更别说半夜突然有什么响动突然把他惊醒，那之后根本就是再睡不着的节奏。  
知道燕绝的睡眠有多宝贵后，柳眀爵越发觉得，之前经常半夜把燕绝弄醒的自己特么就是个禽兽。  
然而柳眀爵放过他别人不肯放过他。  
燕引溜溜哒哒打院子门口过，燕绝刚好侧着头，睁开眼，恰巧看见个狗尾巴。  
燕绝噌地站了起来。  
柳眀爵被他这下吓一大跳，酒杯都打了一只。燕引听见动静跑回来看。燕绝就更不得了了，跳起来就追了过去。  
燕绝的动作太过诡异，燕引整个人都懵了。  
咋了？咋回事儿啊这是？  
傻狍子燕引逃跑还带回头看的，没跑几步就被燕绝逮住，一顿捏肥脸揉狗头。燕绝脸上还洋溢着一种欣赏自家圈里肥猪的安乐，把燕引蹂躏得吱哇乱叫，几乎以为自己明天就要被宰了吃肉。  
柳眀爵也没想到燕绝喝醉了喜欢欺负小孩儿啊。燕绝抱燕引还抱得挺紧的，又不敢掰他手。柳眀爵急中生智，捂住了燕绝的眼睛。  
果不其然，燕绝一看不见，就立刻把手上的燕引给忘了。  
‘快跑！你哥喝醉了！’柳眀爵压低声音对燕引大喊：‘这酒劲儿不够放不倒他！’  
燕引顿悟，嗖地跑得没了影。  
燕绝怀里突然空了，他才觉出有什么不对，迷迷糊糊又在想是谁在捂着自己。回头看见柳眀爵，又移不开眼了。  
柳眀爵最是受不住他这样，迷迷糊糊地蹭过来，浑身放松地让人搂着。长的已十分好看的脸上含羞带怯，嘴角有三分笑意。  
——手上握住了柳眀爵裆里那玩意儿。  
柳眀爵倒吸一口冷气。  
燕绝平时总带着些矜贵，就算是跟他，也只是爱嘴上占些便宜。配合是会配合，但能不主动燕绝是绝不会主动的。  
更别提像现在这样，直接上手掏枪。  
燕绝的手凉啊，隔着薄薄的皮手套有一下没一下地按摩着那处。脸上却看不出是在做这么没羞没臊的事情，眉眼低垂纯情的很。似乎是纳罕着手里的东西怎么越来越大了，一只手握不住，又想伸另一只手进去帮忙。  
另一只手上带着指爪锋利的手甲，让他伸进去才叫见鬼。柳眀爵一把抓住那只爪子，捞到嘴边咬下手套，极为暧昧地啃咬着他细白的指尖。  
“想要？让我看看下面开张了没有？”  
燕绝迷茫地看了看他，又低头看了看自己。长长的前襟挡住了大腿，看不见，他便把手缩回去，解起了自己的腰带。  
等等！等等等等！这还是在院子里啊！卧槽！  
喝醉的燕绝格外的固执。柳眀爵怎么都拦不住他，只能把他打横抱起往屋里跑。燕绝窝在他怀里把衣甲解了大半。柳眀爵把他放在床边的时候，裙甲腰带哗啦一声全掉在地上。而燕绝还在慢条斯理地解裤子。皂色的布裤裤脚束在靴子里，修长的双腿分开，笔直的小腿蹭过柳眀爵的腰间，从膝盖磨到脚踝。  
解不开。  
燕绝拨弄半天，倒是把扎进裤子里的布衣拽了出来。大概是想要柳眀爵帮忙，拉着柳眀爵的手，直往自己的腰上放。  
燕绝的腰细窄，腹肌浅浅的沟壑从裤腰里蔓延出来，又钻进衣服的下摆。正招人掀开来看。柳眀爵不由自主地便把手伸了进去，瓷白的肌肤微凉，浅色的疤痕柔柔蹭过掌心。像是有磁性，紧紧地吸住了手，叫人不想放开。  
柳眀爵手上的刀茧磨的燕绝发痒，又是腰腹的敏感处。燕绝嘴里轻喘了一声，双手抓住那不老实的大掌，搬起来，放回腰带上去。  
好，好，给你解开。  
柳眀爵解开他的腰带，另一手顺着腰线摸下去，托起他的屁股把腰带抽出来。没有腰带束缚的裤子瞬间褪到腿上。燕绝觉得束缚，抬腿便踢到小腿堆着。  
如此便把一双长腿张开了，一只握在柳眀爵手里，一只踏在柳眀爵肩上。双腿间羞耻的东西犹抱琵琶半遮面，怯生生地站着，反而藏在腿下看不完全。  
缠人呀，柳眀爵要转身去拿膏脂，都被他夹住胳膊走不开。  
所幸是那常用的玩意儿都放不远，床头的橱柜里便摆了一罐。柳眀爵拿出一指长的一条，塞进燕绝嘴里，又捏着他的牙关不让咬，两下便舔的湿透。  
那膏脂是拿上好的羊乳混了油脂，香而清甜遇热即化。燕绝吃见，还以为是糖。舔了两下又被拔出去，拉出长长一道银丝。  
柳眀爵哭笑不得。  
“宝贝儿啊，这可不是吃的。”  
说罢，就拉着燕绝的右腿弯折到胸前。叫那腿间的小穴露出来，好把那油脂做的棍儿往里塞。  
任是谁突然被塞了东西都会不舒服。奈何燕绝下半身悬空，双腿又大开着使不上劲儿。那软滑的棍儿抵着穴口便化了，头儿小尾巴大，轻轻松松地裹着油水顶进穴去，抽插几下便全融在里面。连带着小穴内外都湿滑得含不住。  
油棍儿融了，可被进入的感觉还在。燕绝只觉着那小棍儿进得还挺深，柳眀爵的手指还在穴口处翻找，燕绝却觉穴儿深处都被刮蹭得痒起来了。  
倒不是穴儿馋。燕绝身体不行，柳眀爵就极怕他痛。做这批膏脂的时候就请人添了些助兴的药材。药效极好吸收又快。陌生的骚痒催的燕绝摇着屁股收缩小穴，自然无解，收效甚微。  
那小嘴是被弄湿弄开了，可离能插入还早的很呢。现在只是一根手指都能紧紧咬着，插的深了便不断推阻，要拔出来又涩涩挽留。又紧又热，嘬食得柳眀爵头皮发麻。  
而燕绝直到现在才发现柳眀爵不怀好意。裤子也被脱了屁股也被插了，本人却只知道傻傻地看。等到三根指头插进去在穴里试着张开，他才像回过神似的伸手去推柳眀爵。又被搔到了痒处，整个身子都舒坦得一紧，手上抓住了柳眀爵的毛领子，倒像是要请人再疼爱一些。  
燕绝还是不会说话，嗓子里只发出些幼兽似的嘤咛来。抓着柳眀爵衣服的手又扯又拽，还没什么力气，一阵阵的只逗得柳眀爵发笑。正好把他搂在怀里哄着好、好、乖、乖。在他脸上啄吻着安慰，这才哄的安静下来。  
安静下来却不是不闹了，而是燕绝趁着柳眀爵搂抱，下面被插着的同时又抵着柳眀爵的衣服乱蹭，竟也蹭出了一发。射得柳眀爵衣襟袖子上全是。他倒舒服了，缩在柳眀爵怀里，就着柔软的毛领蹭脑袋。  
不听话。  
柳眀爵拔出手指，在他屁股上打了一下，疼也不疼就听见响。吓得燕绝一愣，还想不起发生了什么。  
柳眀爵脱下沾了精水的衣服，从袖口解下一根绑带。把燕绝刚刚软垂下来的小兄弟绑了起来。他手上暖和，捆缚时磨磨蹭蹭，那小东西又硬起来，却是被绑住了根，堵住了嘴。离手便委屈得躺倒下去。  
方才还有柳眀爵的手指止痒，这下拔出去了。穴里又酥酥麻麻地痒了起来。  
燕绝伸手想摸，又被柳眀爵捉住了腕子。两只手都被柳眀爵一把握住，燕绝要咬他，又下不去嘴。末了伸着舌头在他的手背有一下没一下的舔。舔的柳眀爵下面坚硬如铁，拽着他的胳膊就压到了头顶上。  
“舔什么舔？你是狗崽子吗——”  
他的话没说完，燕绝在他凑上来的嘴边舔了一下。微凉的舌尖从唇瓣尝到嘴角。他舔完还笑，活像偷了腥的猫。  
柳眀爵再不能忍，拔刀出鞘便捅了进去。并在燕绝痛呼出声时堵住了他的嘴，架起他的左腿扛在肩上，下面顿时便深入了许多。  
那肉缝里又水又紧，推得急了，涨得燕绝直打颤。可怜上下两张小嘴都被堵住，哭也哭不出来。  
柳眀爵那活儿大呀，燕绝感觉到底，其实才进了一半。柳眀爵可不敢伤了他，便就着这一半轻缓浅慢地抽插。小穴里丰润的油水推进去又被拖出来，随着他的动作噗叽噗叽地响。燕绝听得呼吸一滞，又被磨到了痒处，顿时爽利得低声喘息几次。含着柳眀爵的舌尖又吸又舔，很是热情。  
趁着燕绝舒服，柳眀爵粗喘着又往里进了些，进出的幅度也愈大。抵住能让燕绝软了身子的那点厮磨。不多会儿燕绝便得了趣，又觉着不够，直把那酥软小穴往柳眀爵腿间送。  
柳眀爵知道他这是缓过来了，就把他的腿放下来，让他把双腿盘在自己腰上。才将夹好，他便提胯猛顶起来。次次出入都带得汁水飞溅，插的燕绝喊也喊不出声，两眼发直，爽利得几乎昏厥过去。  
燕绝腰酸腿软得夹不住，感觉那肆掠的肉棒几乎要掉出来，便夹紧小穴来咬着。还未松口又被狠狠顶入，灭顶的快感次次要他泄身。却因为前面被绑住了，即便是硬挺得贴在肚子上，也吐不出半滴精来。  
不要了，太爽了，扛不住。  
燕绝胡乱挣扎中挣出了双手，按着柳眀爵的肩头就想把把他推开。柳眀爵顺势直起了身子，双手掐住燕绝的窄腰，把被顶撞得快滑到床中央去的燕绝拖回来，狠狠钉在了肉柱上。  
燕绝顿时发出了一声哀鸣，此后便再闭不上嘴，嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤出声。随着抽插的频率越发的短促，零零碎碎的，一声不落地传进柳眀爵耳边。  
“……媳妇儿真棒，穴儿又紧，叫的又好听。”  
柳眀爵是笑着夸他，燕绝却觉得不堪入耳。只扯着铺盖，想把脑袋往里埋。半截身子都拧着，柳眀爵一松手，他便翻过身来想逃。  
柳眀爵能让他脱身？  
扯着腿就拖回来，直接俯身压下去，一下就顶到最里面。  
两人身上衣服都穿的齐整，只有燕绝的屁股和腿露着，一眼望去白花花的一片。倒像是办着正事突然苟合。  
可不就是突然么。  
燕绝可没心思去注意这些，换从背后进入，那该死的孽根进的更深。便是他现在能把脑袋藏起来了，也被身后频繁的撞击操的腿根发麻。  
就在他再也跪不住，前面也涨得发痛的时候。柳眀爵终于解开了束缚，咬着他的后颈抵在最深处射了出来。  
浓腻的精水冲撞着内里绵软的血肉，真是烫得骨肉都要化了。柳眀爵还把着他前面，一下下地套弄出积了许久的精水。燕绝一边射，一边一下下地夹紧着后面的小穴。便是被快感彻底占领了意识，也能感觉到被填满的小穴饱胀着，稠密的精水顺着缝隙缓缓往外流。  
柳眀爵把他的脑袋从被褥里挖出来，才发现燕绝已哭的满脸是泪，脸颊温顺地蹭着他的掌心。两眼失神，却还意犹未尽地舔舐着嘴唇。  
燕绝其实没他想到那么脆弱。那次是病的急了，平时又是个闷声干坏事的，才叫柳眀爵总是担心他哪里不适。  
只是两个人都没想过，燕绝喝醉会那么真性情。要么絮絮叨叨的说个不停，要么快被操坏了也绝不吭声。  
也不知道燕绝是不是酒醒。屁股里还插着半硬的肉棒，便扭过头来与柳眀爵咬耳朵。  
“……当心被我吸干了……”  
顾忌媳妇儿身体禁欲，结果还被怀疑实操能力。  
能忍？  
柳眀爵一把脱掉燕绝的衣甲，把那粒粉棕色的奶豆吃进嘴里。下面又不紧不慢地就着满盈的汁水操干起来。  
燕绝被他折腾了半宿，迷迷糊糊睡了半个时辰就到了卯时。  
三刻一到燕绝就睁开眼，把柳眀爵推开些，支撑起沉重的身体，手臂一软又咚地倒了回去。  
这动静把柳眀爵惊醒，立刻爬起来帮燕绝揉腿揉腰。燕绝的表情极为痛苦，眼里却有些迷茫。  
“……我昨天是不是喝醉滚濠沟里去了？”燕绝似乎对昨晚没了半点印象，看着身上青紫，还朝柳眀爵发问：“不然怎的那么多伤，浑身这么疼。”  
柳眀爵也不知道怎么的出口就是鬼话。  
“没有没有，燕引路过你非要追她，就在门口那儿绊了一跤。”  
“老了……妹妹都追不上了……”  
燕绝居然信了。  
连柳眀爵自己都觉得不可思议。  
三杯半，柳眀爵后来还摸出了规律。三杯半，燕绝就会变成软绵绵傻乎乎的笨蛋。  
虽然平时做也不反抗，但燕绝总跟只狐狸似的，吃够吃不够都摇着尾巴乱撩。只有喝醉了才现出软糯粘人的性子来，温顺乖觉的跟只兔子一样。还犟，说了就一定要做到，做不到就吧嗒吧嗒地掉眼泪，叫人简直不知道怎么疼才好。  
就是那么点微妙的差别叫柳眀爵食髓知味。偏生燕绝还真是一点都不记得，做完洗干净药涂好，那整一个无事发生。  
直到这笨办法实施了十几次，燕绝醒来发现屁股凉，摸见满手药膏才发现端详。哑着嗓子便是一顿发作。  
“柳。眀。爵！我是不给你摸了还是不给你操？你非要把我灌醉了做这种事，特么我连爽不爽都不知道！”  
柳眀爵憋着笑哄他。燕绝更是气焰嚣张，张牙舞爪地便要讨个公道。却被柳眀爵揉了腰，一下就蔫儿了。  
搁床上就那么软，不被人吃死还能怎的？

 

番外贰  
问天阁的人刚开始叫叶逢渊二少爷的时候，其实他还挺乐意的。  
虽然这个二少爷是在讽刺他，说他是趋炎附势攀上叶家，叫着让他难堪的。叶逢渊也觉得这是实话，没有什么叫不得。  
再者，他是二少爷的话，燕绝就是大少爷了。  
薛河？薛河又不涉黑。  
那燕引是什么呢？  
期望听到二少夫人的叶逢渊听到了大伙儿异口同声的叫燕引大小姐。  
……好吧。  
少数服从多数。  
听大伙儿的。  
叶逢渊真是委屈极了。

 

番外叁  
一  
燕绝一开始，其实挺讨厌燕引的。  
不说其他，每一个长子长女其实都挺排斥有弟弟妹妹。毕竟弟弟妹妹一出生爸妈就不怎么关注大孩子了。但施加在长子长女身上的期待与压力却不会变少，如果弟弟妹妹再受宠一些的话，那长子长女基本上都会嫉妒极了。  
更别提，陈家父母从一开始就期待能有一个女儿。  
他们的父母在嫡系中排行第三，属于是家族中宠到极点了的老幺。锦衣玉食不思进取，官考到五品就不考了。夫妻恩爱整天想生个软糯可爱的女儿。  
奈何运气不好，一连两个都是儿子。  
想要女儿啊，三十好几的陈老爷哭喊着想要一个女儿。但又恐继续生伤了夫人的身子，只能就此作罢。  
说是这么说，听在两个儿子耳中总不是滋味。  
大儿子燕绝——那时候叫陈其锦，当时还闹小孩子脾气，小小年纪就入了天策府。师父是个撒娇就心软的硬汉，训练虽苦也不算难过。  
薛河——当时叫陈其英，是个混不吝，有吃有睡有玩儿就行了，学习武功都是得过且过。十岁不到的小孩子，也不求他有多上进。  
他有自己的心计，大哥脾气倔，他就得软和一些。大哥要入朝廷争权势尽忠巩固家族地位，他就要经常回家孝顺父母，结交些酒肉朋友维稳家族关系。  
他们争气，爸妈就能领养一个女儿玩儿了。  
可陈家夫妇也知道自己这样儿子们心里不痛快，万一领养回来的是个蠢的，两个儿子反而糟心。  
于是这事就此搁置，陈家夫妇也不再提。  
有心栽花花不发，无心插柳柳成荫。  
燕引来了。  
陈家大喜过望，燕绝和薛河高兴得忘了一开始有多讨厌这个妹妹。就算突然想起来自己尴尬了一会儿后，又会想待妹妹出生后要怎么欺负她，好倾泻两个哥哥这些年嫉妒的苦。  
然而，陈家嫡系长子冒犯了杨家，遭人陷害，株连九族。  
陈家老爷被斩首，陈夫人拼着命产下燕引，死在了产房里。  
燕绝和薛河面临流放。燕绝抱着刚剪断脐带，还饿得直哭的妹妹躲进柴房。亲眼目睹杨家鹰犬踏入陈家府邸，挑选还有些姿色的家人仆役送去青楼卖钱。  
这其中还包括他刚刚出生的妹妹。  
所幸是醉剑在长安所有青楼中都有认识的人。青楼不收，杨家人竟丧心病狂地想到拿她活埋取乐。  
便是有红尘的人来救，燕引也只剩下一口气。  
一双黑漆漆的眼睛圆瞪，牙关紧咬。燕绝给她喂米汤都喂不进去，大哭着说这妹妹谁要他都不给，他下地狱把妹妹也带下去算了。  
薛河？薛河当时都傻了。  
八岁的孩子，丧亲流放。哭也再哭不出来，话也不会说，哥哥拉着就走，谁叫都不会应答。  
是以，两个弟妹今后长成什么样子，燕绝都不会意外，也不打算强求。  
燕绝有想过把弟妹送到普通人家，让他们忘了仇恨，快快乐乐地长大。自己担下所有，一力复仇，就算最后死了，也算一了百了。  
但是燕引疯了。  
燕引在她十岁，刀法大成时与他说，哥，我想杀人。  
二  
燕引所求的，从来不是隔靴搔痒的战争，也不是虚无缥缈的强大。  
而是一场与当初施加在陈家身上所对等的屠杀。  
没有什么父母之罪儿女何辜，也没有所谓的就事论事得饶人处且饶人。她从不忌讳冤冤相报，也不在乎是否会有人打击报复。  
小孩子的仇恨向来是单纯且直接的。  
你有老弱妇孺，我也是老弱妇孺。你手无寸铁，面对你家上下七八十口，我也只有我孤身一人，与这一把陌刀。  
我对你的屠杀，只是一场公平的较量。  
你曾经将那样的痛苦施加于我，我凭什么要忍气吞声？  
凭法律么？  
你就是在法律的庇护下将我迫害至此又无罪脱身，我为什么还要遵守这样的法律？  
你国不国，家不家，干我何事？  
我只要你死。  
我只要你在饱尝丧偶丧亲国破家亡的痛苦之后，被我这个比你年轻，比你弱小，曾经你抬抬手就能按死的孩童杀死。  
律法不可加身，我心自有天道。  
没有比这更公平的了。  
三  
燕引八岁时便杀过人。  
她沉默寡言，对着熟悉亲近的人总是一副呆呆的样子。便有人觉得她傻。广武城的流氓地痞把她当傻子捉弄，被她引入枯井。尸体被发现时，血肉都已被蛆虫吃去大半。  
燕引从小沉默乖巧，从来不闯祸。出手便是一条人命，幸而燕绝已是官身，那地痞在广武城也受尽嫌恶，这件事很轻松便压了下来。  
便是做个样子也得罚一罚燕引。燕绝便让燕引在自己帐子里罚站。站不到半个时辰，小燕引就钻进了燕绝怀里，又爬到了燕绝头上。  
自己是不是把她宠坏了？  
燕绝这样想。  
而后又想，就这一个妹妹，宠坏就宠坏。  
他花了八年爬到这个位置，压力与伤病不可谓不大。若不是有这一双弟妹，他估摸着自己撑不下来。  
现在薛河去了太原，身边只剩下燕引，还是个性格残暴的小家伙。燕绝倒不怕把她宠得无法无天自己兜不住。只想着她那么小，若是自己死了，她该怎么办。  
燕绝做的始终是脑袋别在裤腰带上的营生，指不定那天就撒手去了。薛河日后若是结亲，燕引跟着他也会不自在。嫁人燕绝是不想让她嫁人的，穷人家吃穿总没有在他身边那么好，富人家又诸多规矩，没有在他身边那么自由。而且怎样夫家都不会像亲哥哥这样宠，嫁过去不开心不如不嫁。  
真当是幺妹便顶半个女儿，燕绝可为她操碎了心。  
如若可以，燕绝也想在他生前尽可能地听取燕引的意愿，尽早为她做好安排。  
便是如此，听到燕引想要杀人的请求后，燕绝还是一愣。  
他不愿弟妹来淌这滩浑水，日后便是侥幸生还也惹得一身脏。如若可以，燕绝甚至想让弟妹忘记他们还有自己这个哥哥。  
燕引可不管。  
当年是她还小，现在谁敢动她哥哥，她就要谁的命。  
燕绝还想劝她：“确定要去吗？去了你就要好几年见不到哥哥了。”  
“总比以后没有哥哥的好。”  
燕绝见她态度坚决，也就不再劝阻。  
“好吧，我给你一个任务。”  
“广武城内何家，早年被贬。近年在雁门关私下行商，逐渐做大。占山为王，欺凌百姓。族内有人在雁门关服役，将苍云堡密报卖予狼牙，叛逃至今，近日要回族中，予家人贺寿。”  
“我要你在三天内混入何府，杀尽何家嫡系，将叛徒首级提来见我。”  
“若能做到，我就将你开除军籍。送你入恶人谷，为你建帮立府。”  
燕引言诺。  
而后，便是八年浩劫。

 

 

 

番外肆  
叶逢渊收养了一个小孩儿的事，迅速传到了燕绝耳边。  
原本想着这就是男人的本性。这结婚才两年，家里有了老婆还会到处偷腥，有了孩子立刻就抱回来，巴不得把不能生育的下堂妻活活气死。  
燕绝都打点好了怎么把叶逢渊丢去浸猪笼，再把妹妹接回来作威作福。才听说孩子真是捡的。  
捡回来的原因，是那孩子和燕引长的特别像。  
卧槽！  
燕绝和薛河都暴动了。  
还不快抱来给孩子他大舅他二舅看看！  
孩子抱来了，他大舅和他二舅都发出了惊叹。  
真的像。  
明明还是个襁褓里的婴儿，脸上却是一副经历过大风大浪的表情。沉着冷静。乌溜溜的眼里没有任何波澜。  
说白了就是死鱼眼。  
薛河可能还记不太清，燕绝都乐坏了。这娃和他当初天天揣在怀里的小燕引简直如出一辙。甭说这娃是因为脸臭被遗弃的了，这在他家就是被宠坏的份儿。  
只可惜是个男孩儿。  
燕绝舌战群儒从未尝败，却因想将小侄子抱过来养，第一次在叶逢渊这儿受挫。不过也没关系，好歹也是个亲侄子，隔三差五见一面是完全没有问题的。  
取名字？不急，让他大舅玩儿几天先。  
失去儿子的叶逢渊在燕引的嘲笑声中哭哭啼啼地走了。  
大侄子这脾气，许多人都以为是痴呆。只有燕绝知道不是。  
燕绝哄他，指着自己跟他说：“叫外婆。”  
大侄子惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
燕绝不勉强他。转身拿个东西的间隙，柳眀爵晃着大侄子威逼利诱。  
“叫外公。”  
大侄子哇的一声吐奶了。  
燕绝狂笑，之后却再笑不出来。  
大侄子是真的很像燕引。  
爱嘬他大舅奶子这一点，跟他妈真是一模一样。  
夏天热，燕绝穿了下面的裙甲，上身只套了薄薄一层里衣。被柳眀爵玩儿大的乳尖顶着布料，叫怀里孩子看见，掀开衣服就含进了嘴里。  
燕绝胸肌不算很发达。被柳眀爵喂的好了，胸上的肉摸起来是又韧又软的。乳头虽然被柳眀爵玩儿得肿胀，比起乳母还是小太多。大侄子一开始以为是乳娘，结果嘴里没牙，咬了半天咬不住。没奶也不松口，只含在嘴里嘬着玩儿。  
柳眀爵看见燕绝耳朵都红了，就知道他是来了感觉。笑嘻嘻地就想扑上去凑热闹，却被燕绝踹开，说孩子在，别胡闹。  
嘿，这抱娃母亲一样的口气。  
行呗，不跟孩子抢奶吃。  
老子吃大的。  
柳眀爵单膝跪地，一手掀开了燕绝的裙甲，另一手将解开燕绝的腰带。燕绝都愣了，抬腿想踢他，却被柳眀爵掰开了双腿。  
小燕绝安安静静地蛰伏在里面，白净又秀气，和他主人一样完全不像个武人。这是用得少了，柳眀爵握住它，燕绝就被惊得浑身一颤。两腿夹着柳眀爵的肩膀，用口型勒令他住手。  
柳眀爵不耍流氓就不是柳眀爵了。  
柳眀爵把小燕绝捉出来，只从虎口出露出一个深粉色的头，凑上去就舔了一下。  
视觉与感觉的双重刺激瞬间令燕绝喉头发哑。燕绝还要护住怀里的孩子，不让他回头去看。但这无疑是将自己的胸脯送给他品尝。  
更别提柳眀爵还变本加厉，一口吞下大半，将他的性器含在口中舔舐吮吸。  
三十岁出头的男人，一边被孩子含着乳头吃奶，一边被爱人含住阴茎榨精。便是作恶多端的燕绝也不曾有过这样的遭遇。同为男人，柳眀爵知道怎么弄燕绝会更爽。半是吞吐半是套弄，不一会儿就把燕绝弄得邦硬。  
燕绝靠在圈椅中的软枕上，被这一大一小弄得几乎升了天。偶尔回神，对上孩子懵懂的眼神。身子一僵，下面便毫无防备地释放出来。  
柳眀爵不撒手。燕绝前天才被他狠狠肏过，射出来的东西又少又稀薄。柳眀爵含着小燕绝把精水全部包在嘴里，等他射完才松口。还张开嘴让燕绝看了看，当着他的面全部咽了下去。  
燕绝当即臊得浑身发烫，大侄子看看柳眀爵，又看看浑身发软喘息不止的燕绝，根本不知道发生了什么。  
小样儿，跟老子抢人，你还嫩了点儿。  
柳眀爵接过大侄子，把他放进带床幔的婴儿床里。转身就把燕绝摁在了圈椅上。  
“……柳眀爵你他妈疯了，奶娃娃的醋你都吃——唔……”  
“自己的味道怎么样？”  
柳眀爵啃噬着燕绝的嘴唇，一手褪下燕绝的裤子，把他修长的腿弯折，扛到了肩上。  
“老子就是看不得谁动我的人。你想自渎，都得先问问我同不同意。”  
“……看食狗……嗯呃——”  
“嘘，小声点儿……难道你想让大侄子……听见你叫床？”  
——————  
隔天，深受大舅喜欢的大侄子被跟着一堆好吃的好玩的打包，一起丢给了二舅薛河。  
薛河喜出望外，掀开大侄子的襁褓弹叽叽。  
早就想那么干一次了可是小妹没叽叽。  
嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。  
为什么不弹你哥的呢？  
我大哥的我可不敢，我竹哥的太大了我弹不动。  
哦～  
薛河回头才知道这话是谁问的。  
薛河被术灯带走去实验弹不弹得动了。  
叶逢渊来接孩子时是相当崩溃的。  
为什么两个兄长生活那么性福？陈家是祖传的弯么？这个收养的孩子会不会也耳濡目染地弯掉？  
哦，陈家祖传的弯。  
燕引瞪着死鱼眼说。  
那我也是弯的咯，我应该喜欢女生啊，怪不得我觉得哑巴挺好的，洛阳那对秀毒姐妹也挺漂亮的……  
叶逢渊搬起石头砸了脚。  
有了孩子，似乎离生活性福更远了呢。

 

 

 

 

番外伍  
《蘑菇与犬特别篇》  
一  
为了两个弟妹的口粮，玄狐燕绝踏入了这片从未涉足过的森林。  
秋后渐凉，虽然能吃的果子不少，但犬类并不适合吃太多甜的。蛇也好，鼠也好，多少要吃些肉类。只是这些动物都要冬眠，一藏起来，便是燕绝也难找。  
不得已，燕绝才来到了这里。  
这片林子与其他地方没有什么不同。只是约摸前几日下过雨，林子里面长了许多蘑菇，紫色的，还带着一股甜甜的香味。  
一看就有毒。  
燕绝当然不会碰它，寻着散落的果实往林子深处走。又发现有些不对。  
林子里太安静了。  
便是再偏僻的林子，都会有些鸟叫虫鸣。这片林子里却没有，只有高大树木枝叶相扰所发出的沙沙声。燕绝把鼻尖举到空中，也没有嗅到半分风的气息。  
而若近日有雨，那地上的落叶必是与湿润的地面贴合的。这里的落叶层层叠叠，干枯脆薄，一脚踩下能听到清晰的断裂声。  
有古怪。  
燕绝立刻想要离开这里，脚下却一阵虚浮。  
他进来得有一段时间了，逐渐适应那股香甜的气息后，便没有发现那股香味越来越重。等到他意识到头晕脚软，自然已经来不及。  
这种感觉燕绝曾有过，却从未如此剧烈。  
他好歹也是只成年已久的大狐狸，这般下腹涨热的感觉，他怎会不懂。  
燕绝挣扎着想要站起来，却浑身燥热，下体骚痒。发情的不适逼得他在满是落叶的林间打滚，不多时，便觉有东西顶住了自己的肚子。  
是那种紫色的蘑菇。  
……刚刚这里有这么个蘑菇么？  
不等燕绝细想，那蘑菇就以肉眼可见的速度在他身下长出了一丛。粗大的菌杆牢牢地卷住他的四肢，将他束缚成双臂反绑，双腿打开的姿势。柔软的菌丝包裹住他的身体，燕绝感觉到自己的性器被什么包裹住，低头，只见一团蓬松的菌丝。  
蘑菇的菌伞和菌杆俱是微凉，那包裹住性器的东西却是潮湿而温暖的。燕绝不敢想象那是什么东西，奋力扭动着身体想要挣脱。却带着性器在那丛菌丝里抽动起来，不多时便得了趣。连带着整团菌丝都化作了潮热，紧贴着他的下腹一顿吸收，几乎将他的灵魂也吸了去。  
好舒服。  
燕绝不由自主地挺动起了腰肢。檀口微张，便立刻有一朵蘑菇钻了进去，在他嘴里长成恰合的大小卷着他的舌头抽插拨动。倒像是与他深情拥吻。燕绝沉溺于其中，那菌伞却在他口中炸开，洒下无数甜腻的孢子，还堵住他的嘴，不让他吐出来。  
燕绝被迫吞下许多孢子，身体更痒更热。完全未察觉身后有一朵巨大的蘑菇撩开了他的尾巴，对准那处隐秘的小穴，狠狠地挺入。  
蘑菇的菌伞俱是柔软，因为亲热，燕绝也没觉得很痛。但那蘑菇在他的屁股里慢慢长大，且不断缓慢抽插，等到不再长大时，那蘑菇已粗长到了可怕的程度。重重碾压着燕绝的腺体，才是两下，便逼得燕绝射在了身下的菌丝丛里。  
因着射出的精液，菌丝丛变得越发温暖粘腻。身后的大蘑菇不断喷射出大颗的孢子，又被越发深重的抽插捣碎。每每进出都在燕绝的后穴里发出噗叽噗叽的水声。  
燕绝只觉自己身下湿滑一片，肚子也因不断的灌入而变大。却因蘑菇的毒性，并不感觉痛苦，只有无尽的欢愉与湿热。连蓬松修长的大尾巴也缠在插入后穴的菌杆上，被更多蘑菇纠缠住，摩擦套弄。黑亮的皮毛被蘑菇射出的稠白孢子染的粘腻不堪。  
燕绝不记得自己被弄射了多少次，也不知道自己被纠缠在这丛蘑菇中已有多久。过分舒爽的交欢已侵蚀了他所有的意识，让他想不起除了翘起屁股挨操以外的任何事。  
燕绝在疲惫不堪即将失去意识的前一秒，看到眼前出现了一位锦衣貂裘的俊朗男子，拎着他的后颈皮，将粗长的性器深深顶入他的后穴。脸上的笑容满是发现玩物的戏谑，出口更是刺耳。  
“你就留下来陪我吧，小狐狸。”  
二  
薛河寻着燕绝的脚印寻到一片森林里，奇怪的是脚印到这里就消失了。林子里落叶颇多，若是被掩盖，也不应该消失得这么干净才对。  
薛河是人间最常见的田园黑犬，其貌不扬，追踪及纠察能力却是同类中最强的。但即便是他，也没能在此处找出断掉的线索。  
无奈之下，薛河只有在那周围寻找。越走越远，最后走到一条半干的河床边。河岸上有许多倒伏的枯木，想来应该是汛期被河水冲断的。其中不乏几人不能合抱的老树，可见那时水势有多汹涌。  
不过现在正是旱季，河水只有浅浅的一点。薛河走的干渴，就下去喝了点水。没想一回头，发现个好东西。  
蘑菇，白褐色的，鲜嫩的蘑菇。  
薛河叫不上它的名字，但记得小时候吃过。现在这种蘑菇少见，这里枯木又多，又有河流，长有倒也不奇怪。  
摘下一朵放进嘴里，味道还是像小时候那么好。  
这丛蘑菇还不少，还有一朵特别大。动物么，贪心不足总是喜欢大的。薛河吃了两三个，舔舔嘴看了看那只最大的蘑菇，直接把它含进嘴里，试试看能不能咬动。  
这蘑菇真是大极了，还未开伞便有薛河双手合握那么粗。长度更是可怕。薛河把嘴长到最大才能把菌伞含住，而留在外面的部分还有好长一节。  
这么大的蘑菇当然不可能嫩了。虽然咬着软韧，但嘴张的太大，薛河根本不能把它咬断。只能在心底暗笑自己的贪心，想要把蘑菇吐出来。  
然而，吞下时容易，再吐出来就难了。  
肥厚的菌伞牢牢地卡住了他的牙关，若是硬拔，怕是牙齿都要被崩掉几颗。  
薛河急了，又不敢硬扯。只能小心收起牙齿，不断吞吐着尝试哪里可以咬断。可以轻易吞下的部分都已变得半硬，薛河只能尽可能的往深处吞，试试啃咬根部。  
不知是不是他的错觉，薛河只觉得嘴里的蘑菇越来越硬。他被不断的深吞刺激得满脸是泪，却还是找不到可以咬断的地方。就在他以为自己要被一只蘑菇钉死在这里时，嘴里的蘑菇噗的一声喷出了大股香甜的汁液。巨大的蘑菇也变细了不少，更是随着猛烈的喷射脱出口中。薛河退的急，一屁股坐在了地上。  
——还挺好喝的。  
原来中间是这么一包甜水，怪不得这蘑菇那么好吃。薛河舔了舔身上飞溅上的甜水，完全没注意到身下的动静。  
那甜水落在地上，立刻萌发出菌菇。一丛硕大的蘑菇迅速在薛河身下长起，顶入他裸露的腿间，更有一朵直接顶入了薛河的肉穴，速度之快。薛河发现想要起身时肉穴已被撑开，菌伞更是卡住了穴口，拔也拔不出来。  
薛河半蹲着，双腿不好用力，一个不稳便坐了回去。一股陌生的快感盖过疼痛，顿时叫薛河哀叫一声，那声音出口，薛河自己也羞愤不已。却因被蘑菇插着而无法脱身。  
……反正，蘑菇射过就会变细吧。  
薛河缓过一阵后，换作了跪姿。慢慢支撑起身体，用小穴套弄起插在里面的蘑菇。那蘑菇还在胀大，膨大到一定大小后甚至开始配合着他的动作抽插。次次出入都叫薛河腿脚发软，最后竟然瘫坐在那丛蘑菇上，精神恍惚地任由蘑菇操干，顶动得身子上下起伏。  
许久之后，薛河被那蘑菇顶到深处，身前的肉棒高挺着泄了初精。他回过神，睁开眼却见周围长满了蘑菇，其中最大的几朵几乎要伸到他嘴边来了。  
要知道他被蘑菇顶住后穴，身子一直是跪坐着的，那蘑菇能伸到他的嘴边，那该有多么的大？薛河吓得浑身战栗，后穴一阵紧缩，挤压得蘑菇喷出甜水。薛河一得脱身便迈着酸软的腿脚逃开，一路上踩碎了不少刚长出来的蘑菇，粘腻的甜水沾了满身也不顾。  
薛河一路逃到一株朽木里。那颗朽木巨大，中间被蚀空的部分足有一人来高。内里干燥洁净，薛河反复确认了里面没有蘑菇才钻了进去，缩在里面瑟瑟发抖。  
妖怪，那些蘑菇一定是妖怪。之前他完全没发现有什么不对，还吃了那么多……  
直到这时，薛河才发现自己满屁股满腿都是蘑菇里的汁水。  
那汁水粘腻而油润，便是奔跑了那么久也没有被风干。而是粘哒哒地均匀覆盖在他的皮肤上。只有后穴里的过于满盈，滴滴答答流了一路，现在更是在他身后积起一滩。朽木上沾到粘液的地方又迅速长出了蘑菇。  
薛河站起身子就想逃。脚下却踩到刚长出来的蘑菇滑倒。他跌坐下去，新长出来的蘑菇迅速捅进了他湿滑柔软的小穴，顶入得又深又重，顿时就叫薛河软了身子，伏下身，连嘴里都被深深插入。  
接下来的时间犹如地狱。  
蘑菇顶住薛河每一处皮肤磨蹭而后喷射。腿间，指间，颈侧，腋下无时不刻都被蘑菇顶入抽插。上下两张小嘴更是一直都被插入操干着，粗的便一根，细的便两根甚至三根。这根滑落便长出另一根顶替，始终逼迫着薛河把身体打开到最大。最大的一根居然要薛河双腿合夹才能搂住，猛力的顶动带的薛河浑身颤抖。连高高翘起的性器也被蘑菇夹住一同撸动。最后射出时，薛河口中和穴里的蘑菇也一并喷发，香甜可口的汁液从红肿外翻的穴口里溢出来，几乎将薛河整个淹没。  
精心挑选的藏身之处变成了葬身的淫窟。薛河被绊在里面挣扎哭叫，如何躲避都只是从一丛蘑菇滚到另一丛蘑菇。无论落到何处，那里的蘑菇都像狂欢一般暴起。把他摆成手脚大开的屈辱姿势，用肥厚的菌伞争相插入他上下两张小嘴。慢了一步的也都不甘示弱，挨住薛河的一片皮肤便磨蹭起来，不多会儿，也能射的酣畅淋漓。  
薛河起初总觉得这些蘑菇是通人性的，因为它们总能把控好力度，让他品尝到极致的快感而不至于疼痛。甚至始终保持着温暖微烫的温度。更是会保护好他，不让他在无意识的挣扎中被硬物划伤。  
但他得了空隙开口求饶，哀求着胀死了，要操死了，小穴吃不下了，放过我的时候。那些蘑菇又总是能在他换气后堵住他的嘴，对他的求饶充耳不闻。  
薛河从一开始的哭闹反抗慢慢被制服，乖乖地用嘴和小穴服侍起这些不断奸淫着他的蘑菇。但随着时间越长，那些浓稠香甜的汁液一直润养着他的身体。薛河慢慢感觉不到饥渴和疲惫，便任由自己被一直徘徊在高潮中的快感支配，沉溺于被粗大的菌杆操干和浇灌。不断地吞咽与射精，直到整个身体都被香甜的汁液浸透，也无法自拔。  
枯木裂缝处透进一隙阳光，薛河看着它亮起又暗下。被性侵支配的意识数不清已有多少日夜，也不盼望能有逃出去的一天。  
直到某天那一隙光明也被遮掩，薛河抬头，看见一个熟悉的身影。  
术灯。  
薛河成妖化形之前，术灯曾数次抚养照顾过他。在哥哥不在的时候，薛河便习惯依恋术灯，甚至一向把他当做自己的主人。  
但他不曾想，术灯作为一个凡人为何能活那么久，现在更是以与当年毫无区别的相貌出现在自己眼前。薛河也不顾术灯站在那看了多久，一见他便伸手向他求救。  
“主人……救我……”  
术灯拉住了他的手，把他从那无边淫欲中拉了出来，薛河瘫倒在他的怀里。发出一阵阵快感未褪的喘息。术灯抱着他，拍打着他的背。这种熟悉的安全感让薛河摇起了尾巴。  
“……好些了？”  
“嗯！”  
“那该轮到我了。”  
术灯的下一个动作令薛河惊恐不已。他把薛河放在横倒的树干上，任由薛河被长出来的蘑菇吞没，抬起他的双腿，将自己粗硬的性器插进薛河的小穴里。  
那长度与粗细，与薛河这些天来被迫习惯的毫无不同。  
……是你啊。  
薛河想着，放弃抵抗接受再次汹涌袭来的情欲。  
……是你的话，被弄成这样，也没有什么关系了。  
三  
燕引是一只泰迪。  
请不要问我为什么玄狐和苍犬的妹妹会是一只卷毛泰迪。就俩笨蛋哥哥那种宠法，燕引没有被宠废掉甚至没有变胖，我们就应该很欣慰了。  
两个哥哥去而不返多日，燕引自然要出门寻找。而现在，拥有多年丛林狩猎的燕引感觉自己的智商受到了羞辱。  
一只金黄色的，刚好有她一口大小的蘑菇孤零零地长在她头顶的树枝上。  
燕引：“……”  
燕引暴起，一爪将那蘑菇挠掉在地上。蘑菇大概也没想到她会突然发作，嘀哩咕噜滚出好远，然后噗的一声消失了。  
回头，那蘑菇果然锲而不舍地长了出来。而且似乎是为了迁就燕引，就长在她手边的树干上。  
呵呵。  
燕引攥住那只蘑菇，瘦弱的身体中涌出蓬勃的妖力，瞬间将那蘑菇打回原形。一位十四五岁，身穿白金色锦衣的小公子被她拽着胳膊从树干里拖出来，尽管瞧上去比燕引要年长，也毫无反抗之力。  
叶逢渊也不想啊。他没什么狩猎经验，又是个常年混迹人间不进山林的。这次纯粹是看见柳眀爵抱回一只玄狐羡慕极了，探查多日才盯上了小小只的燕引。谁料到燕引那么彪，那抓住他的手，说是狼的，他也毫不怀疑。  
“疼疼疼……”叶逢渊想把燕引的手掰开，又怕激怒了她。只好像哄小孩一样哄她：“你松松手好不好？我给你变甜蘑菇吃好不好？”  
燕引看着他手上的小蘑菇，脑门儿上青筋都蹦了起来。  
“唉唉唉疼！疼！断了断了！”  
叶逢渊痛呼出声，发现她手劲儿越大，只有老实交代。  
“我知道你哥哥在哪儿！你哥哥被住在城里的大妖怪抓去了！你放过我我就带你去找他们！”  
燕引谅他也不敢说谎，冷哼一声便松手让他滚。  
“……你，你不要我带路吗？”  
“带什么路？城里的大妖怪能有几只？一家家找也就是天把天的事。”  
“你进不了柳家府邸的……”  
“就凭你个弱鸡能进得了了？”  
叶逢渊好不服气哦。  
好歹他也是城里赫赫有名的二少爷。  
但是他又不敢和燕引对着干，看着她扬长而去。心有不甘，便追了上去。  
“我和你一起去吧，他们大妖怪都好凶的呢！”  
“哼。”  
“一起去吧，你走累了我背你，好不好？”  
“哼。”  
“话说你真不吃个甜蘑菇嘛？我变的甜蘑菇可好吃了……”  
“你再多说一个字信不信我现在就动手打你。”  
“……嘤。”  
从此，两只小妖怪踏上了寻亲之路。

 

 

番外陆  
薛河曾经有一条狗。  
那是条看不出血统的串串，野狗，才五个月大。丑憨丑憨毛炸炸，常年徘徊在长安街头，薛河摸它，它就跟薛河走。  
薛河决定收养它并不是在自己富足的时侯，而是在陈家落难的时候。薛河从来没喂过狗一口吃的，狗却忠心。薛河跟着哥哥妹妹被押着出城流放，众人围观唾骂，狗却仍然对薛河摇尾巴。  
薛河看他跟来，就收养了它。逃难路上经常吃不饱，但薛河有一口，就喂狗一口。  
狗聪明。会守夜，会捉鸟，会驮着薛河年幼的妹妹赶路。最重要的是薛河喜欢，燕绝也就没有多说什么。  
有一天，狗不见了。  
薛河急得到处去找，在附近流民的锅里找到了它。  
流民说狗去翻垃圾，吃了耗子药给毒死了。乡亲们饿了很久，家里又有妻子和孩子，就做主把狗煮了，还招呼薛河一起来吃。  
兵荒马乱的时候，若不是有意投放，谁还会有多余到丢弃的耗子药？  
但是难民人多势众，薛河也不能把他们怎样，只有笑着回绝，回头走了。  
被毒死的狗肉怎么能吃？  
年轻力壮的难民也难免上吐下泻，牙牙学语的孩子直接一命呜呼。  
失去孩子的难民呼天抢地，把孩子埋进乱坟岗。还要找薛河算账，想起是自己杀人家的狗来吃，才悻悻作罢。  
薛河却发善心了。炖了一大锅肉汤，说是从山林中打到一只小野猪。不敢独享，便割肉炖汤分给乡亲们喝。这里还有几匹排骨，乡亲们喝完汤，尽可以带走。  
那肉汤香啊，香的难民们忘了丧亲之痛。大快朵颐，还直夸薛河是好人。  
妹妹不吃肉汤，薛河就牵着妹妹，去给她熬米糊。  
妹妹往锅下塞柴火。干树枝巴拉巴拉，从火堆里翻出一只烧糊了的，小孩子的手。  
妹妹看薛河，薛河笑嘻嘻的，竖起了一根手指。  
嘘……


End file.
